Madam
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Rangeman is hired by a mysterious musician to protect them on their tour throughout the United States. Ranger, on the behalf of the musician, hires Stephanie to help guard them. With dangerous stalkers, wonderful music and mysteries abound, this tour may be the biggest adventure everyone that's apart of it will have. (OOC, AU, OCs.NO JOE! IT'S A BABE!)
1. Madam

(Started writing a new fic, along with Angel, so, tell me what you think about it! read and review please!)

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

Madam

Jeanne Ellen Borrows gave her employer a look, she couldn't believe what they had just told her, just ignore it?! Ignore all the calls, all the letters, all the article of clothing that had been sent to them. What was wrong with them?!

"I'm not going to ignore it!" Jeanne snapped walking up to the person sitting on a white couch, "For fuck's sake, this monster broke into your home, which is second safest place on earth, next to Fort Knox! I'm not going to ignore it! If you plan on going on this tour in the United States, you're going to need security with you."

The person on the couch lifted a fine china cup up to their lips, took a sip of the fruit flavored tea, and then put the cup back on the saucer. They could feel Jeanne become more irritated with each passing second. The person lifted the cup up again, paused halfway and said, "Okay, you get to choose the security firm that watches over me, arrange for a meeting soon, I would like this situation to be ratified as quickly as possible, I want to start my tour as soon as possible."

Jeanne exhaled the breath of air she was holding and said, "You're lucky I was in the butt kicking business, before I became your manager, I know a group that'll protect you to a tee, just don't tell them that I said that, it'll go right to their heads."

The person inclined their head in understanding and said, "I won't Jeanne, they already know that they are the best at what they do."

Jeanne blinked and said to the person on the couch, "I hate when you do that, you become more eccentric, with every passing day."

"I apologize if I unsettle you, Jeanne," The person said, placing the tea cup on the coffee table in front of them, "It is as natural to me, as breathing is natural to you."

"You don't unsettle me, you just act weird sometime." Jeanne said, taking out her phone, "I'll call them today and see if they can make a meeting with us by the end of this week."

"Good," The person said, getting up, "Be sure to tell them that I would like to be in a relaxed setting for the meeting, and that I like strawberry flavored tea. Thursday will be a good day to meet them, at noon."

Jeanne pinched her brow in frustration and said, "I shouldn't even bother to call them, since you already know what they're going to say and ask to me!"

The person smiled and said, "I apologize again, Jeanne, pardon me, I am going down to the studio to compose a few new songs."

Jeanne shook her head and dialed the number she knew quite well, time to meet up again with some old buddies.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso sat at his desk in his office, staring down at the number on his personal cell phone. It had been a while since he had gotten a call from Jeanne Ellen. She had left the United States two years back, to take up a gig as a manager for some famous person in Europe. it had been a huge leap from bounty hunting to becoming a manager. He was happy for her, but this was pretty weird to be getting a call from the woman.

Carlos pressed the green answer button on the screen and pressed the phone up to his ear and said, "Jeanne."

"Hello Carlos, it's been a while since I've talked to you," Jeanne's voice said through the other end, "I'm calling you for business, not for personal reasons."

Carlos leaned forward in his office chair and placed an elbow on the cherry wood desk in front of him, "What do you need Jeanne, I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"Well, my employer needs security, she wants to go on a tour in the United States, but well, it's best if we met in person to talk about it, this is something I don't want to speak over the phone about." Jeanne said, her voice pinched with frustration, "Can we meet this week?"

Carlos looked down at the planner in front of him, he had Thursday free, that would be a good day to meet Jeanne and discuss this plan, "I can meet Thursday-"

"At noon?" Jeanne asked her voice filled with amusement.

"I was just going to say that, is there anything I should do to prepare for you?" Carlos asked listening to Jeanne make a scoffing sound.

"Yeah, my employer enjoys strawberry flavored tea, and wants to meet you in a relaxing setting, nothing chaotic." Jeanne said to Carlos, "We'll be at the airport on Thursday morning, Newark International, please come pick us up."

"Okay Jeanne, I'll come personally to get you and your employer," Carlos said before he gave Jeanne a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

Carlos leaned back in his seat, this seemed like it was going to be a big job, a long job too, a music tour throughout the United States, and he was pretty sure that Jeanne's employer was a musician. This was going to be interesting.

Carlos pulled the office phone to him, and dialed the office number of the other co-owner of Rangeman, Tank. He answered in one ring with a, "What's up Ranger?"

"Jeanne Ellen called me, she says her employer needs security for a tour they want to do in the United States, it sounds like a big opportunity, and you did say that you wanted to expand Rangeman into something more than just a company that handles security to personal and private homes."

Tank was silent for a moment and then he said, "This does sound like a good plan, you already set up a meeting with them?"

"Thursday, at noon," Carlos said picking up his personal phone and looking through it, "Jeanne's employer wants to meet us in a relaxed setting; I say we rent out some furniture and set up one of the empty conference room into a sitting area, we really should set something up like that in a more permanent setting."

Tank grunted his agreement and then said, "I'll call Ella and see if she could pick out some pieces, and arrange the conference room."

"Tell her to find some strawberry flavored tea, Jeanne's employer likes that." Carlos said, making Tank chuckle.

"They sound like a diva, wonder if it's a woman?" Tank said out loud, "No, they wouldn't be able to handle Jeanne, it has to be a man with the finer taste in life."

Carlos chuckled and said, "I have to get ready for the meeting, I'll call you in a bit, so we can hash out a package plan for them."

Carlos hung the phone up and began to work out some details, this could be the leap that Rangeman had been looking for.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne walked down a small set of stairs and into a dimly lit studio. The studio walls were bare, painted a white color. The floor was made from bamboo. The only things in the room were several instruments, a music stand and a chair. Jeanne walked over to the figure crouched over piano, writing down notes on bare music sheet.

"Well, we'll leave tomorrow from Paris," Jeanne said to the person, as they continued to write notes down, "Be ready to leave at 7 in the morning, you want me to call the maid to pack an overnight bag for you?"

"Yes please, thank you Jeanne," The person said, never looking up from writing notes, "I am almost done with song, I think my fans will be pleased."

"All the music you write pleases them," Jeanne said sitting in the only chair in the studio, "This is a good idea, going to America for a tour, if you get positive feedback, maybe we could do a tour in the western hemisphere."

The person nodded their heads and put down the pencil they held in their hand, "Yes ,Jeanne, that could be a possibility, though I wish you would reconsider hiring a security team to follow us."

"No, you have a serious problem here, and I'm putting my foot down, there's some strange person out there sending you morbid letters and pictures, I want you safe all through this trip, and if pulling a few favors does that, then damn it, I'll do it!"

The person nodded their head and said, "You have a kind heart Jeanne, even if you do hide it under that mask of yours."

Jeanne sputtered and then said, "I'm not a kind hearted woman, I give you no slack! That was one of the first things I told you!"

"Which was why I hired you on the spot and doubled your salary." The person said, looking up from the music sheets, "You really are a kind hearted person Jeanne, no matter how hard you try not to be."

Jeanne huffed and said, "I'm going to pack and tell the maid to pack you something too, do you want some dinner, it's been a while since lunch, I'm sure you're starving."

"Not really, but you may order the pizza you want, no olives or mushrooms, I dislike them," The person said, making Jeanne give them a look, "I did not say I would not eat the food you got."

Jeanne stomped up the stairs to get her phone and order the pizza. The person in the studio smiled and went back to writing down notes. They had been working for several moments, before their phone rang, the noise bouncing off the bare white walls. The person got up and slowly walked over to where their phone lay, on a set of drums. With hesitate hands, the person picked up the phone and said out loud, "Answer Phone."

The phone clicked and then soft breathing filled the studio. All the person could hear was soft breathing.

"Please, leave me alone, I do not know what you want, but I have nothing to give you," The person said softly through the phone, their eyes hooded, "Please leave me-"

"You know what I want," A distorted voice said softly, "Don't play dumb with me, I love you, and I will have you, even if it means killing several people, I'm your biggest supporter, I was there before you were ever big…these _fans _don't know the struggles you went through, but I do….I will have you."

The person shook their head and said, "Please, leave me alone, stop it, where did you get this number, how did you break into my home?"

"You must be in that bare studio, your voice is bouncing off the walls, you don't sound scared, you aren't scared, are you?"

The person didn't answer, instead they just held the phone to their ear, the voice on the other side laughed and said, "You are a very brave person, you would think that after the accident-"

The person hung the phone up quickly and threw it across the room, making it break into several pieces. The person sat down in the empty chair and ran their fingers over their arms. How did that person know about that event, the accident?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos drove his Porsche Cayenne up to the front of Newark International. Jeanne had called him and said to be there at 10 Am sharp, they would be waiting for him. Carlos looked around and spotted Jeanne walking out the airport, her arm entwined with another woman's arm. Jeanne looked sharp; she was wearing a dark green blouse and black dress slack. Her feet were in heels that were the same color as the blouse she wore. She had let her blond hair grow out, and now it was to her shoulders in soft curls. Her green eyes were sharp, looking out for any trouble. She held two small duffle bags in her free arm. She had on light make-up; diamond studs in her ears a simple diamond pendent and a ring on her left hand that was covered in diamonds. Jeanne was whispering to everyone around her, that she was rich, guess being the manager to a musician really did pay off.

The woman attached to Jeanne, however, did not look rich. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that had were ripped and frayed at the bottom of the cuffs. She wore a faded black t-shirt and a red jacket. She had milk chocolate skin, and long black hair that was up in a messy braid. she wore a pair of oversized black sun glasses and had no jewelry on or any make up. Carlos wondered who that woman was.

Jeanne walked up to the Cayenne with the woman, opened the back door, and helped the woman in, she tossed the duffle bags into the seat beside the woman, and climbed into the front. Jeanne turned to Carlos and then said, "Carlos, what's up?"

Carlos raised an eyebrow, and then looked in the back at the woman, who was adjusting her sunglasses. Jeanne rolled her eyes and said, "Carlos, this is my boss, her stage name is Madam, but her real name is Heidi."

"Please to meet you Carlos," Heidi said, holding her hand out for Carlos to shake, "Jeanne told me on the plane ride here, that you would be speaking to use about security for my tour."

Carlos nodded his head and then said, "Yes, Miss.-"

"Call me Heidi Carlos," Heidi said, as Carlos shook her hand, "Please, we must be off, in about 30 minutes, I-95 will become one big traffic jam."

Carlos gave Heidi a look, and Jeanne said, "Ignore her, but do what she told you, she's never wrong about anything she says."

Carlos drove the Cayenne out Newark International, and onto I-95. They had been riding the interstate for about a half-hour, when Heidi smiled and said, "I was right, we landed in traffic…"

A car crash had occurred a mile up the road, they wouldn't be moving for a while. Jeanne turned to look at Heidi, who mumbled something and bowed her head, "Hey, what did you do?"

"Someone died in that crash," Heidi said softly, her mouth in a tight line, "I was wishing their soul a peaceful trip into the afterlife."

Carlos gave Jeanne a look, and Jeanne said, "it's not my place to explain what happens around Heidi, Heidi will tell you, when she is ready to."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi smiled softly, inhaling the scent of the room she was in, it smelt nice, it felt relaxing. She turned to the two standing behind her and said, "Oh yes, what a nice room to discuss business. Please, let us sit and talk."

"Do you like the colors?" Carlos asked the woman who smiled sadly and sat down in the oversized one seater, "The woman who works for me, Ella, choose these soft colors."

Heidi pulled her sunglasses off and said looking up, "I can't see the room, Carlos, I'm blind."

Amber eyes that were dull and sightless looked into his soft brown ones. Heidi smiled and said, "if you give me some tea, I will tell you how this all happened. Please, I only want you to bring me my tea."

Jeanne sat down on a soft light blue sofa, "Bring me a cup too, since you're making Heidi one."

Carlos turned and to walk out the conference room, turned into a sitting room, but Heidi stopped him.

"Please…call the blue eyed woman, the one with the curly hair; I want her to join my security team too." Heidi said looking at Carlos, "What is her name, oh yes, Stephanie Plum. I want her."

Carlos gave Jeanne a look and asked, "Did you tell her about Stephanie?"

Jeanne shook her head and said, " Nope!Like I said, ignore Heidi, but do what she tells you to do, she's always right when she says something."

TBC….


	2. Food Fairies

(Chapter 2 enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING MONEY! IT JUST FOR FUUUUUUN!

Chapter 2 Food Fairies

Stephanie Plum was in a rut. Stephanie Plum had no money and rent was due in a week. she would have gone out and caught skips, but, there were none to catch! Why weren't there bad guys out there breaking laws and skipping court dates! How was a girl supposed to live of there weren't any bad guys to catch!

Stephanie paused and sat up from her thinking pose. She was lying face first in the couch, her head covered with a pillow. Not only could she get her thinking in, she could take a nap too! Genius, she thought of it all on her own.

"That sounds bad Stephanie," Stephanie said out loud, turning to look up at the ceiling, "You don't want bad guys out there, breaking the law, you want Trenton to be crime free!"

'Yeah, you sure do, but then you'd be out of a job and working at the tampon factory, boxing super flow tampons!' the little voice in her head, that sounded a lot like her friend, Lula, told her softly, causing her to sit up and yelp.

"Not the tampon factory," She hissed, getting up from the couch and making her way over to the little kitchen in her home, "Anywhere but the damn tampon factory."

She opened her cabinets, hoping that while she did her combined nap and power thought, the food fairy would have come, and stocked her cabinets. Two pieces of bread, an almost empty jar of peanut butter, a thing of pasta and an empty pop-tart box. No the food fairy did not come, in fact the food fairy flew by, and gave her the finger as she did.

"Fucking fairies," Stephanie said, taking out the peanut butter and bread, "I'll just make a yummy peanut butter and olive-do I have olives?"

Stephanie walked over to the refrigerator and groaned, "No olives, guess it's just peanut butter…"

Stephanie turned her head as her phone went off, playing the Batman, theme. Oh it was Ranger, what did he want?! Stephanie walked over to the phone and answered with a quick, "Yo!"

"Babe," Stephanie melted a little bit, "Are you busy? I need you."

"Oh you can have me in any way you want." Stephanie purred, before she knew what she was doing, "Aww shit- I mean-"

"Playing with fire, Babe," Ranger chuckled, before he said, "Can you come over to Rangeman, I think I have a job for you."

"I hope it's nothing too boring, I was getting ready to go out and catch some skips," Stephanie said lying through her teeth.

"Babe, you and I both know there's no skips," Ranger said, making Stephanie freeze up, "No it's not a boring job, trust me, be over here ASAP."

Stephanie huffed and said, "Say the magic words….."

"Babe," And then Ranger hung up. Stephanie gave her phone a look and said, "Well, those were not magic words, but I'll come, jerk."

Stephanie slipped her shoes on, dropped a some bread into Rex's cage and was off to Rangeman.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie walked off the elevator of Rangeman on the fifth floor. The fifth floor had all the offices, conference rooms, everything that dealt with business part of Rangeman. she walked by a few Merry Men, and over to Ranger, who looked pretty funny, pouring a thing of tea, "Do I want to know?"

Carlos gave Stephanie a look and said, "I have a potential client, she only wants to me serve her tea, her manager is just mooching off of her request."

Stephanie seized up when she heard a curt, "I heard that Manoso!" Stephanie turned and walked into the conference room and she said, "Jeanne Ellen Borrows?! She's you're potential client?!"

Jeanne shook her head and said, jerking her thumb to the oversize one seater, "No, Plum, she is, you nit wit."

Stephanie turned to stare into a pair of amber eyes, they were the color of sweet clover honey. Yet, there was something off about them, the way they were dull…

"Are you blind?" Stephanie asked, before she slapped her hands over her mouth, "Oh I didn't mean it like that, I meant to ask-well, are you, blind, blind?"

The woman who owned the amber eyes giggled softly and said, "Yes, I am blind, you are Stephanie Plum, How do you do? My name is Heidi."

Heidi stuck her hand out, for Stephanie to shake, her amber eyes right on Stephanie's face. Stephanie wondered how she could do that, but stuck her hand out and shook Heidi's slim one. The moment she touched her hand, Stephanie knew there was something about Heidi that was off, she didn't know what it was, but she could sense it.

Stephanie let go of Heidi's hand and sat across from Jeanne, who accepted the cup of tea from Ranger. Heidi thanked Ranger softly and sipped the fruit fragrant tea. Stephanie thank Ranger for her cup and then Ranger closed the door to the conference room and sat down across from Heidi, whose head was forward, eyes trained on him.

"It is best to get all the important stuff out of the way," Heidi said, placing her cup on the saucer, "I am a musician, and my stage name is Madam."

Stephanie choked on her tea and she said, "You're Madam?! Holy shit, you're a fucking musical genius! Oh please Ranger, I do have friends who talk about her, and I do know a few of her songs, don't look at me like that."

Heidi smiled and said, "Well, I think that was a compliment, so thank you. Now, the reason why I am here, is because Jeanne desires for me to have a private team of security, she is my manager and I know she is only looking out for my best interest."

Stephanie looked at Jeanne and said, "Never thought I would see the day that Jeanne Ellen would be doing something other than catching bad guys, how does it feel to be a 'manager?'

"Ask my 800k salary," Jeanne said haughtily, earning looks from Stephanie, "It'll tell you that it feels damn good."

"800k?!" Stephanie said her eyes wide, as she turned to Heidi "You pay Jeanne Ellen Borrows 800k to baby sit you?!"

"Goodness Stephanie," Heidi said, lifting her cup, "It's more than babysitting, she books everything, all I have to do is write the music, play an instrument, and sing, and extremely tough job, but Jeanne is doing great."

Stephanie leaned back and said, "still can't believe you're paying her that much money."

"It's in euros too, which means it's like a billion in USD." Jeanne boosted, making Heidi snort in her tea.

"Goodness, anyways, Jeanne told me that Rangeman would be a perfect company to baby sit me." Heidi said, setting her tea cup down on the coffee table, "Jeanne can you tell Ranger what we need?"

"Well, guards 24/7, security check points at every venues, I'm sure the police would be willing to help. If you want, you can help put the finishing touches on Heidi's tour bus, and security thing you want to put on so Heidi is safe," Jeanne said to Ranger who nodded his head with each demand, "We just want Heidi safe and sound during this tour."

"What tour?" Stephanie asked Heidi who turned her head to Stephanie.

"A music tour in the United States, I've been sent many demands to do one, so one has been set up, a few have actually, but those will happen later on," Heidi said softly, feeling the excitement grow off of Stephanie.

"I bet it's been sold out for months!" Stephanie whispered in a n excited hushed voice. "Oh man, I bet tickets cost a fortune."

"It's been sold out since last year," Jeanne said proudly, "And once the tickets for the next tour start selling, we're sure those will sell out quickly too, which means we'll need Rangeman again, in fact if you're great, we'll keep you on payroll, we do have other tours around the world."

"It would be nice to have one reliable security team." Heidi said softly, "Carlos, I must confess something to you, I have a stalker, they have been sending me letters, they have been calling my private phone, they even broke into my main home, and left things there."

Jeanne leaned forward and said, "Which is why I want you and your men to be in charge of the security for the tour, you're competent and you won't fuck it up like the last security firm."

Heidi looked up and said, "Three years ago, the security firm I had had gotten lax, somebody managed to get past through them at a concert. The person was trying to kill me, it was a musical competitor. They missed, but got the lights on the stage. They were so bright; all I can remember is that there was so much white light in my eyes, and then darkness. I woke up in a hospital, not being able to see. The lights had blinded me. I have been keeping my blindness a secret. Jeanne and I count the amount of space on the stage to prevent me from falling off it."

"We won't be lax, Heidi, my men and I will make sure you're safe 24/7" Carlos told Heidi who nodded her head and picked her cup up.

"Carlos, you should also tell Stephanie that she is also a part of the security team." Heidi said, making Stephanie choke on her tea again."

"WHAT?!" Stephanie said turning to Heidi who nodded her head, "You want me, a 30 something woman protecting you?!"

"Yes, besides, it would be nice to have other female company, apart from Jeanne, she's all bark and bite." Heidi said, looking over to Jeanne, who gave her a look, "Please, take the job; I am sure Carlos is going to pay you handsomely to protect me."

"I will babe, but that will include training, you'll be training in self-defense, you'll be going to the shooting range, basic medical." Carlos said to Stephanie, who blinked and looked at him, "You'll be paid during your training, when does the tour start?"

"The end of April," Jeanne said, going through her phone, "We're going to be going from the east coast to the west coast, we start at Rohde Island."

"That gives us a month to train." Carlos said to Stephanie, "Well, will you take the job? Benefits are included."

Stephanie thought for a moment, benefits a paycheck, no more running for skips. She could move out her dinky apartment, and the best of all, being on the tour with Madam!

"Please, call me Heidi," Heidi said to a thinking Stephanie, "Madam is my stage name."

"Did I say anything out loud?" Stephanie asked out loud, making Jeanne and Carlos look at her.

"No nitwit!" Jeanne said turning to Carlos, "I swear how do you deal with her, you should find a better woman!"

"Hey!" Stephanie snapped, looking at Jeanne, "Like who you?!"

"Been there done that!" Jeanne said nonchalantly, "You can have him, he's all yours."

"He isn't mine!" Stephanie said with a blush, "I mean, uh….I don't know what I mean."

"Babe, Don't let Jeanne get you all tongue tied, you have to deal with this woman for almost four months." Carlos said to Stephanie, "We'll start training tomorrow, bright and early."

"Well, me and Carlos will come up with the contract," Jeanne said standing up with a yawn, "Come on Manoso, before you ditzy girlfriend changes her mind."

"We're not dating!" Stephanie said, her face redder, "At least I don't think…."

Heidi leaned back in the chair and said, "Give it time, Stephanie, and it will come."

Stephanie turned to Heidi and leaned forward, looking at the woman. Heidi smiled and said, "I may be blind, but I can feel your stare on me."

Stephanie turned her head away from Heidi. Boy was that woman…eccentric, but at least she got a high paying job now, and she'd be paid to train. No more mean food fairies!

"There is always a silver lining in a grey cloud," Heidi said, her eyes closed, "You are just as bad as Jeanne, I am not eccentric, it comes naturally to me as breathing does to you."

Stephanie yelped and asked, "Did I say that out loud?"

"I will put your mind at ease and just tell you yes," Heidi said, opening her eyes, "You did say that out loud."

Stephanie turned away again and mumbled, "I don't think I said that out loud…"

TBC…..


	3. Let's Get Physical!

(Chapter 3, enjoy! read and review please!)

Chapter 3: Let's Get Physical!

"Why Stephanie Plum?" Jeanne asked Heidi, who was sitting on a nice hotel bed, "From past experience, I know she's a screw up!"

Heidi tsked and said, "Do not say that, Stephanie has excellent natural instincts, they could come in handy, when dealing with fanatics and stalkers, like the one following me now, with a little training she will be the best bodyguard ever."

Jeanne made a face which made Heidi say, "I can feel your face screwing up in displeasure. Do not worry, we need Stephanie Plum, to make this tour successful.

"You're not going to try and play matchmaker, are you?" Jeanne asked, give Heidi an evil look, "Heidi…"

Heidi turned her head away and said, "All they need is a little push, I am not going to try too hard."

"No matchmaking!" Jeanne said walking over to Heidi, "Look, woman, you can do that who do voodoo on me, I would love to find a husband or a man who has long term goals. All you keep telling me is that, 'it's not time yet!' when are you going to match make me?!"

Heidi slid her jacket off, unbraided her hair, slipped her shoes off and said, "It is not time yet, I am starving, pick up some Chinese, Dim Sum please."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Jeanne said as she picked up the hotel's room service menu, "But you get weirder, every day."

"Thank you for the blunt truth, Jeanne, this is why I pay you well," Heidi said laying back on the bed, "Now hurry up, I really want some Dim Sum."

"Yes your, majesty," Jeanne said using the phone to place an order, "Wha-"

"I want all of them, every type of Dim Sum they have, a plate of cookie chip cookies, and a slice pie, apple." Heidi said to Jeanne, who gave her a glare, "Chocolate milk and a bottle of wine, white, Moscato."

"Anything else, you glutton?" Jeanne asked Heidi who shook her head, no, "Good, while we wait for room service, we'll go over what is going on before the Unite States tour."

"Okay, shoot." Heidi said sitting up, "What is the plan Jeanne?"

"You have a guest appearance on that hit French talk show _'C'est Paris,'_ next Monday; you'll be talking about your upcoming United States tour, you will be playing a song, which one?"

Heidi shrugged her shoulders and said, "I think we will play an upbeat one, I do like _Real Emotion_, yes, I'll do _Real Emotion_."

Jeanne checked off the planner in her phone, and said, "Then after that, next Thursday, you have a guest appearance in Berlin, on a radio show, the topic is the same thing, no singing. In the UK, same thing, but it's on their morning show, you will be playing some non-lyrical music, which one?"

"I will pick one of the new songs that I will not play on tour." Heidi said, sitting back on the bed, "A violin piece."

"After that, pretty much it's us preparing for the tour, a few autograph sessions at a book store in Belgium, but that's it." Jeanne said, putting her phone away, "On April 3, you have a guest appearance on _Good Morning America_; you will be singing a song, which one."

"_The Real Thing," _Heidi said with a smile, "I like that one."

Jeanne smiled and said, "Good one, now, let's get you fed and get some sleep, we have a plane to catch in the morning, the limo will be here at 9:30."

"I think this will be a very good tour," Heidi said covering her eyes, "A very good one."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sat at the table in her apartment, looking down at the time schedule Bobby, Rangeman's medic, made up for her. It was a doozy. She would be up at 5 AM, warming up and doing a 5 mile job, at 6:30 a cool down and then she'd be in the gym for an hour. At 7:30, Stephanie would be learning self-defense until 9:30. She'd eat a light, healthy breakfast, and then at 10:30, she'd be down at the gun range, doing target practice until noon. At noon she would stop for a healthy lunch and then from 12:30 until 2 in the afternoon, she'd be learning various medical lingo, to get her certification in basic medical training. From 2 until 3, she'd be learning etiquette, a request from Jeanne. Since Stephanie would be with Heidi, 24/7 Jeanne wanted her to learn how to behave. Stephanie had her hands full for four days a week. On Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, she would only be jogging, working out and learning self-defense. Her whole week would be dedicated to becoming a body guard.

Stephanie turned to Rex and said, "Mommy's not going to be a bounty hunter anymore, she's becoming a body guard to a famous woman!"

Rex turned in his soup can, showing his bottom to Stephanie who sighed and said, "Everyone's a critic."

Stephanie looked down at her phone and made a sound, seeing that it was her parent's number, oh please, let it be her Daddy! Stephanie answered the phone with a soft, "Yes?"

"Stephanie, this is your mother," Helen Plum said to Stephanie, who made a face and put her head in her hand, "I want you to come over to dinner tonight, it's meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy."

Stephanie made a noise in the back of her throat and said, "I wish I could, but…."

"There's pineapple upside down cake."

Shit! That meant her mother was doing something, or was trying to get something from Stephanie. she never just made pineapple upside cake for nothing. Stephanie loved that cake, but she needed to gain some self-control, she was going to be a body guard soon, "I still don't think I can-"

"I made a separate cake for you to take home."

Sold, Stephanie had been bought and sold, over a pineapple cake, "I'll be there at 6 PM."

"I will see you soon." And then her mother hung up the phone. Stephanie took a hard look at her phone and snapped, "Damn it! Damn that cake, if it wasn't so damn good!"

Stephanie sighed and said, "Well, better prepare for the dinner from hell. If my mother is up to something, then I guess I better tell her my plans first."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie pulled her POS car in front of her parent's house. Her mother was waiting for her on the front porch of the house. Grandma Mazur was either inside the house, or off doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing. Stephanie climbed out her 92' Civic and then made her way up the porch.

"Hello Mother," Stephanie said to her mother, as they walked into the house, "I'm here early."

"Dinner's almost done, please, go inside the living room," Helen said to her daughter, which made Stephanie suspicious.

"What are you doing Mom?" Stephanie asked out loud, making her way into the family room.

"Cupcake." Fuck, no wonder why she made two cakes, Joe Morelli was sitting in her parent's living room. Fuckity fuck!

"Hello Joe," Stephanie said with a forced smile, "how's work?""

"Good, not a lot of crime lately, so it's been slow, been doing a lot of desk work," Joe said flashing Stephanie a smile. The old Stephanie would have swoon, but this new Stephanie, the one who was training to be a body guard, only deflected it.

"I know, which is why I took a job at Rangeman!" Stephanie said with a smile watching Joe's eyebrows fall. Take that, Joe Morelli!

"That's Ranger's company right?" Stephanie's dad asked, from in front of the television, "The ex-army man?"

"Yup, and it's going to be a permanent job too." Stephanie said, proudly, "I'm training to be a body guard right now."

Joe started in on Stephanie, "Now Cupcake, that's a man job, body guards need to be males-"

"Shut up Morelli," Stephanie's dad said to the man, "I'm proud that she got a good paying job, it's not a man's world anymore, go take your 'Cupcake' ass and get out my house, Stephanie doesn't want you, and I don't want you in my house."

Joe gave Stephanie's dad a look and then left when the man turned and gave him a look. No one messes with frank Plum and his TV time. Joe crashed into Helen, made up a hasty excuse and was out the door. Helen looked at Stephanie and Frank, and asked, "Why did he go?"

"Oh, something must have happened at the police department." Stephanie said, hugging her father, "Right Daddy?"

Frank gave her a one armed hug and grunted, "Right, is dinner ready? Stephanie has good news to tell us."

"I sure do, Mom," Stephanie said as they walked into the Dining room, "I got a new job!"

Helen sat down and said, "I do hope it's a respectable job, like a job at the tampon factory.

'Not that damn tampon factory," Stephanie thought glaring at her plate, "never the tampon factory!'

"Nope, I'm going to become a body guard!" Stephanie said with a smile, "Ranger is training me, I'll be traveling the road with a famous person!"

Helen crossed herself and said, "A woman, being a bodyguard?! Elisa's daughters don't become body guards, they have husbands and children."

"Mom, I don't want to be a wife or a mother, I think this is a golden opportunity! I'll be traveling all over the United States, I'll be making a lot of money and it's a permanent job!" Stephanie said, as she ate her food, "Being a mom and wife isn't for me, at least not yet. I want to live a bit, my first marriage was a hot mess, I'm not ready to be tied down again!"

"Frank, talk some sense into your crazy daughter!" Helen demanded of Frank who put his fork down and looked at Stephanie.

"Are you happy?" Stephanie nodded her head, "You wanna do this?" another nod, "I like Ranger, good Army man, and he'll take good care you, proud of you Pumpkin."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Thanks Daddy!" as she resumed eating her food, "Good meatloaf mom!"

Frank turned to Helen and said, "She's 31, get over it," and went back to eating his food.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So you're becoming a body guard, white girl?" Lula echoed, as she ate her slice of upside down pineapple cake, "who you guarding, so snooty old white lady?"

Stephanie had called Connie and Lula over to tell them the good news. Lula was excited as was Connie.

"Oh, a singer, by the name of Madam." Stephanie said, watching Lula and Connie freak out. they were extremely happy now.

"Oh my god! She's so gifted! I love her remake of The Beetles 'Hey Jude'" Connie sighed while Lula shook her head.

"Nah, she got this song called 'The Real Thing,' it's off the chain!" Lula said eating her cake, "Damn white girl, you gotta let us meet her! She's the best!

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "I'll see what I can do, but I have to admit, she's kind of eccentric, something about her, is off, I don't know what it is, but I can feel it."

Lula scoffed and said, "It's all that musical genius that's what it is white girl! Lula said to Stephanie, "She knows how to play every instrument. She was once on a talk show in Australia, and told them that all she had to do was play it once, and she'd remember everything."

Connie nodded her head and said, "You're so lucky Stephanie, looks like Vinnie's out of a bounty hunter, too bad for him."

"I'm so glad! Higher paying job, and benefits, and it's permanent, Madam wants to keep us on, she does world tours too, she wants us to do security for when she tours all over the world." Stephanie said with a smile, "I'll be traveling all over the world, I'll be sure to bring you guys back souvenirs!"

The three of them laughed and had a good time until around ten at night. Stephanie dragged herself to bed, and was out like a light.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was awaken by her alarm clock. She let out a low groan, and got up, going inside her bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, ran some hair cream through her curly hair and put it up in a ponytail. She left her bathroom, and put on black sweats, a t-shirt and a black windbreaker jacket, waiting for Ranger to come and take her on her morning jog. At 4:55 in the morning, Ranger had her running outside in the cold, for five miles. It was hard, and by the fifth mile, Stephanie was ready to call it quits. When they were done, the sun was up and the air was colder. Ranger told her to do her cool down stretches, and then they would be on the way to Rangeman, to work out in the gym.

In the gym, Ranger had Manny leading her in her workouts. He had her on three different machines for 20 minutes each, the rower, the leg weights and the pull up bar. She liked the rower the best, and the pull-up bar was not liked at all. Manny had laughed at her and told her that it would get better, he promised. Stephanie was making sure he kept that damn promise.

After the work out, she went to the ring that was in Rangeman Gym. Hal was teaching her self-defense moves. It was a lot of fun and it had Stephanie's attention. She had whooped with joy, when she landed an elbow jab in Hal's kidneys. She could not wait to for self-defense to happen again. She had learned how to break free from arm holds and head locks. She even learned how to throw Hal over her shoulder to break free of him.

She took a quick shower at 9:30, up on the seventh floor, ate the meal Ella prepared for her (A protein packed smoothie with flax-seed and wheat germ, there was enough berries and honey in it so it didn't taste too bad.) Stephanie met Lester down at the underground garage and then they were off to the gun range. Lester pointed out different hand guns telling Stephanie that as a bodyguard, she would need to carry one where ever she went, she'd get a special card that would permit her to pack heat in areas where you couldn't. Lester picked out two automatic handguns, two boxes of bullets and had Stephanie down at the range, shooting until noon. He took her out to lunch, a little organic café, they ate healthy sandwiches and power packed smoothies.

Bobby had given her a book of medical lingo, and told her she'd have to know just about everything in there to get her basic medical certification. They started off easy. He labeled equipment, a few basic medicines and then moved on to the human body. It was like high school all over again, but with a sexy medic for a teacher. A good two hours, she would say.

Cal had stunned her, when he said that he was her etiquette teacher. His mother had him attend etiquette classes from age 3 to 18, he knew everything. He was a fun and easy going teacher, not like those stuffy old women that usually taught these classes. They started off by having a real tea party of some sorts. Since Stephanie was going to be with Heidi 24/7, she would be dressed not as a bodyguard, but as a friend, in casual clothing. She would be required to attend functions and parties. This was why she needed to know what to do at a party. It was pretty funny, watching a man with a flaming skull on his head, pour a cup of tea and use tiny tongs to put sugar cubes in it.

She was tired and worn out by the end of the day, but seeing Ranger flash a smile, and then say, "Proud of you, Babe," made the achiness and fatigue go away.

This was going to be a fun month or so.


	4. Headaches

(Chapter 4, enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEy! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUN!

Chapter 4 Headaches

Heidi rubbed her eyes and walked into her private dressing room on the set of _C'est Paris_. Jeanne had left to talk to the producer about her time slot. It was cutting it close, she wanted to be out of the studio by at least 11 in the morning, and it was a 3 hour trip back to the country side manor. Heidi didn't know why, but France felt like home to her. She had fallen in love with the country, when she had traveled the around Europe for her career. It was becoming less of a home though, thanks to this stalker. The Thursday they returned from America, Jeanne and Heidi had found out that her home, which just had gotten a security update, had been broken into again, this time, though, the stalker had left more than a bunch of flowers, they left the body of another singer in her bed, along with a note that said, 'I would kill for you.'

Thank goodness the police were keeping this hush hush. Jeanne was having a fit; she moved them out of her home in Paris, and into the country side, in her little manor. The same day that they moved into the manor, Jeanne had contacted a security firm to have guards patrolling the area. Heidi knew that wouldn't keep the stalker now killer out of her private life. She was getting weird calls, on the hour, every hour and the letters just kept coming. The stalker was smart, the address on the letters were always different. One time she had gotten a post card from Finland, from her stalker. Her Stalker also knew she was blind. Every letter that had been sent to her had been written in braille. This unnerved Heidi because she knew only a handful of people knew about her blindness, either her stalker was a close person, or her stalker was very good.

Heidi ran her hands through her hair and then lifted her head up, her eyes on the mirror. After her accident, for the first three months, she never left her home. Terrified to go out, stuck in a world of darkness. She had quickly gotten sick and tired of feeling her old manager's pitying stares and had fired them. She was blind, damn it, not dead!

After that things had gotten strange. Her other senses had sharpened, and then she began to see things. She was blind of course, but in her dark world, she began to see white shadows, some dim, others bright. She used to reach out and touch the bright shadows, only to come into contact with people. She had wondered what she was seeing, she wasn't seeing people she was seeing something else.. Not only had she began to see shadows, she began to see things before they happened, or sense things before they happened. When she touched people, she could see their past, there present and sometimes their future. She tried to keep touching to a bare minimum.

As time went on, the abilities she had gained had gotten stronger and stronger. It was very scary, until one day, Heidi and Jeanne were out shopping in a tiny town in Brittany France. Heidi had felt a strong pull deep inside her. The pull had led her to a little psychic shop in the middle of the town square. In the shop had been a little old lady. Heidi had told her that somehow, she had found her way into this shop; she had run away from Jeanne due to this strong pull. The little old lady had taken her hand, looked at it for a moment and then told Heidi something that had chilled her to the bone. The lady had told Heidi that she knew she was blind, and that she knew that she had lost her eyesight on stage due to a killing attempt gone wrong. She had told Heidi that she had a gift, and that it had manifested because of her accident. She had in graphic details, what her gifts were. They had spent hours talking about how Heidi had the ability to read minds, to see people's past, present and future lives. She could also see people's soul. The old lady had told her that because of how traumatic and how extreme her accident was, it made the gifts come all at once. The old lady had sent her on her way, with a warning, that there are forces out there that would come looking for her, and that she should be careful because not all of them were good.

Heidi leaned forward on the makeup table and touched the mirror that she couldn't look into. Why her? What had she done to be cursed, it wasn't a gift, it was a fucking curse. She could hardly spend more than an hour outside her home. All those minds, thinking at once, it gave her migraines! At concerts, it wasn't as bad, she couldn't hear the thoughts over the loud music and the cheering fans. This talk show segment would be hell, because there was a live audience and she would hear hundreds of thoughts. And she'll have to shake hands, and see things she didn't want to see. Why her? Why did fate have to choose her.

"Heidi?" Jeanne said, touching Heidi's shoulder, "You okay, you look like you're lost in your thoughts."

"I am glad they are my own thoughts, and not anyone else," Heidi said to Jeanne, who sighed and rubbed Heidi's shoulders.

"We can scratch this interview, go home and relax," Jeanne said to Heidi, "I know how live audiences give you migraines, they told me that it would be a close set and that the interview would be broadcast during a segment, not during a live taping, that's what I requested. It would seem as though someone 'lost' the request I put in."

Jeanne was one of the few people that Heidi wasn't affected by too much. She could still hear her thoughts, but not as loud as the others, she couldn't see Jeanne's past, present or future life too. Jeanne had walked into her office for an interview to become Heidi's manager, gave her a look and said in a no nonsense voice, "I'm not here to babysit you, I know plenty of people who are blind, just because you're famous doesn't mean anything, You need to walk on your own two feet, okay?"

It had been the words that Heidi needed to hear; she had hired Jeanne on the spot and then doubled her salary.

"I can't back down now, Jeanne," Heidi said, shaking her head, "I'll be fine, once I start singing, it'll be fine, I won't be able to hear them."

"I'll skin these people alive, bunch of jackasses," Jeanne hissed as she helped Heidi get ready, "You have ten minutes and then show time, okay?"

"I'm ready," Heidi said with a smile, "I can do this."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lester let loose a low whistle, watching Stephanie, with perfect aim, shot 10 rounds into the middle of the paper target, "Damn, Beautiful, you're a fucking sharp shooter, who knew that in 4 weeks, you'd beat me in target practice."

Stephanie smiled and with perfect ease, took apart her gun, and placed it in its proper place. Who knew was right. In 4 weeks she had gotten her basic medical training certification, could use just about any gun she wanted and she could beat even Ranger in a sparring match, talk about some serious training!

"Am I your best pupil, Lester?" Stephanie asked the man, causing Lester to chuckle and nod his head.

"Beautiful, you're my top pupil, no one can outshine you, let's go celebrate with some healthy pizza at the little café." Lester said to Stephanie who placed her semi-automatic in the holster around her waist. she sure as hell wasn't scared to carry a loaded gun anymore.

"I say, as long as you're paying, I'm game." Stephanie said walking over to Lester, "I could go for a swordfish broccoli pizza."

"With a slice of chocolate cake," Lester said to Stephanie as they climbed in the SUV, "They make their cake with healthy junk, even Ranger eats a slice every now and then.

Stephanie let out a fake gasp of surprise and said, "Oh really! The man of mystery, tainting his temple with organic chocolate?!"

The Duo laughed out loud and made their way to their favorite lunch spot. Today was a day of celebration. In three Days, they would be in New York City, with Heidi and Jeanne, as Rangeman private security.

Stephanie smiled and looked out the window of the SUV. Who knew that getting in shape would do wonders for ones self-esteem. Since she had gotten better at everything, she would join some of the Merry Men in taking down the middle and high end FTAs, since she really wasn't working yet. She didn't walk into the police department smelling of trash and god knows what. She had put her foot down at the betting and put the boys in blue in their place, getting a standing ovation from the Merry Men that were with her and everyone else that was there. Her grandma and father were quite proud of her. They had taken her out to Newark to a restaurant to celebrate her training. At the nice restaurant, she had shown off all that Cal had taught her, she could make any 'burg woman, including her mother, green with envy. The day she completed her training, Ranger had given her a black necklace box and said, "Proud of you Babe, knew you could do it," and kissed her cheek. Inside the necklace box, nestled in a bed of satin, was a gold necklace with the Wonder Woman symbol attached to it. She was a wonder after all.

Lester and Stephanie sat down in the crowded tiny café and placed their order, a large swordfish broccoli pizza with pesto sauce and fresh mozzarella, and two honey sweetened iced teas. A month ago this little place would be empty. Organic food was quickly becoming a popular thing, and so business had picked up. It was hard getting a table, but Lester must have the same good Karma as Ranger, because they got a nice window front booth. As the two waited for the pizza, they talked about the up coming tour they would be joining.

"I can't believe that stone cold Jeanne Ellen Borrows came to use first." Lester said, after he ate his first slice of pizza, "I was sure she's go to the Mob, or the Yukuzas first."

"Yukuza?" Stephanie asked, looking at Lester who shook his head and smiled at Stephanie, "What are the Yukuza?"

"Japanese mob, you could say," Lester said, grabbing another slice of pizza, "it's like the Italian mob."

"And why would Jeanne go to a mob first?" Stephanie asked Lester who shrugged his shoulders and took a bite from his pizza, "The mob?"

"I'm over exaggerating, Beautiful, I'm just saying, thought she would go to anyone else first, before Rangeman. it's a sweet contract, and if we're great, we'll be going international and protecting the lovely and sexy Madam all over the world." Lester said wagging his eyebrows, making Stephanie snort in her tea.

"Gotta get through Jeanne first, she's the guard dog from hell." Stephanie said, her voice getting low, "Poor Heidi, when they got back to Paris, Jeanne found a dead body in Heidi's bed, had to relocate Heidi somewhere else. Her stalker is getting more violent. Jeanne thinks the stalker will follow us throughout the tour."

Lester let out a long whistle and said, "Shit, this stalker means serious business," eating more pizza, "You think it's a good idea to do this tour?"

"Jeanne is adamant that Heidi wants to do it, so yes, we'll just have to be extra observant," Stephanie said to Lester as the two finished the pizza, "We just need to make sure that Heidi stays safe throughout this whole four months."

Lester nodded his head and said, "Ranger wants to go down to where Heidi's bus is being kept. They called yesterday and said it was finish, all we need to do is install any security feature we want. Hector and Hal are going to install some state in the art shit. Retinal key ins, finger print coding, cameras, infrared cameras, it's going to be Fort Knox on wheels, it's so cool!"

Stephanie leaned forward and said, "So how is this going to work? I know I'm going to be with Heidi 24/7, but what about the rest of the guys?"

"Ranger's going to be there 24/7 too, so is Bobby and me, Tank is going to run Rangeman, while we're away." Lester said flicking his fingers off, as he spoke, "And a few Rangeman will be driving in front of us and behind us, it will be a convey of some sorts. This is going to be fun! All those groupies, they'll want a piece of me!"

"Lester, they might be underage girls and grown men, this is a woman we're talking about, after all." Stephanie said, looking at Lester, who deflated at her words, "Anyways, you're there to watch over Heidi, not to get laid."

"I know, but jeez, I'll have days off!" Lester said, looking at Stephanie, who sighed and said, "You're pathetic."

Lester paid for the pizza and then said, "Well, let me take you to Bobby, so he can, I guess teach you medical shit, something I don't have time for."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Since she was certified in basic medical training, Stephanie helped bobby out around the medical office, by taking care of the minor injuries. As long as it didn't require someone to put to sleep, she could handle it. To think, she use to get weak at the site of blood. Well, helping Bobby stitch up a bleeding gash, and then packing another wound, had that fear gone.

She turned to look at Zero, who was sitting on the examining table, holding a bloodied towel to his arm, "how did you manage to cut yourself in the office?"

"Long story short, it dealt with a ruler." Zero said sheepishly, "Is it going to require stitches?"

Stephanie pulled the bloodied towel away and winced, it was, and it was a long one too. Stephanie walked over to the medical tray that had the right equipment waiting for her, "Yes, maybe 20 of them, next time, no more horse playing around, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Zero said as Stephanie grabbed a syringe and filled it with a numbing agent.

"I'll numbed it, and get Bobby to look at it, alright?" Stephanie said, sticking the needle near the wound. She took off her gloves, and then left to get Bobby, but Ranger got to her first. His handsome face was blank, but Stephanie knew, something was wrong.

"Babe, got a call from Jeanne," Ranger said to Stephanie, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Heidi was attacked during a press conference. They caught the one responsible, it's not her stalker, but a disgruntle ex-security person. Jeanne doesn't want to take any chances, they're on a plane to New York City, right now, we'll meet them at the airport on the air strip. Heidi's pretty shaken up and she doesn't want to be seen."

Stephanie looked into Ranger's eyes and said, "Is she injured?"

"He threw a bottle at her, it hit her head, Jeanne had someone dress it, but she wants Bobby to look at it." Ranger said leading Stephanie to the elevator, "We need to leave now; they'll be in JFK international in about 2 hours."

"Oh, but Zero needs to be seen," Stephanie said as they got into the elevator, "He's bleeding pretty badly."

Ranger smiled and said, "I have Bobby's replacement coming soon, let him sit there and thank about what happens when you play around in the office."

"You're a cruel man Ranger,' Stephanie said shaking her head, "A very cruel man."

"Babe, call me Carlos, we ought to be calling each other by our names, we'll be spending a lot of time together, on a bus, which is a tight space." Ranger purred, his eyes dark.

"Oh dios….."

TBC…..


	5. A Pure Heart for A Pure Soul

(Chapter 5 enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUUN!

Chapter 5 A Pure Heart For A Pure Soul

It took them about 90 minutes to get to JFK international airport. Carlos drove the no descript black SUV on to landing strip that had been reserved for the small jet that Jeanne and Heidi were traveling in. Stephanie pulled out her gun, turned the safety off and placed the gun on her knee. It seemed that word had gotten around that Madam would be arriving at JFK international to start her tour. The paparazzi were already swarming the gate that kept people out of the air strip. The police had been called in to keep people away from the air strip. Stephanie knew that they would have to be quick. This was an open area, someone could easily get shot. Once the plane landed, Carlos would get the SUV as close to the jet as possible, to make it a short walk for Heidi.

They had been waiting for about 15 minutes, before a small white jet landed on the airstrip they were on. There were symbols or markers that would tell anybody close by that there was a famous person in there. Carlos pulled the SUV up to the jet, just as the hatch opened and stairs came out. Stephanie and Lester got out first, and went over to the stairs, doing a 360 degree turn, looking out for anyone that could be consider a danger. Stephanie's instincts had sharpened with her month long training. She could now tell before she even walked into a situation, if there would be danger or not. She wasn't sensing any danger, so she motioned for Bobby to go into the Jet to take a look at Heidi. Bobby walked into the Jet, carrying his medical satchel. He didn't know how much damage there was but he had been on the phone with Jeanne, during the plane trip, getting details. She had told him that she had to change the bandages twice. It could be a deep gash, or a tiny cut. Heidi hadn't lost consciousness, nor did Jeanne say she had a concussion. It could just be a nasty cut.

Bobby stepped into the lavish Cabin of the Jet and spotted Jeanne crouched over a woman, who was holding some ice to her wounded head. He walked over to the two and asked, "Heidi?"

When the woman nodded her head at the question, Bobby smiled and said, "I'm Bobby Brown, Rangeman medic, I just want to take a look at your wound now, it could be something big."

The woman made a noise and said, "Okay, please, do not be insulted, if I do not shake your hand, I have had a day that has tested everything in me."

Bobby shook his head and said, "Not a problem, I just want to make sure you're perfectly healthy, okay?"

Heidi nodded her head, and pulled the cloth full of ice off the side of her forehead. Bobby could see blood staining the gauze that was wrapped around her head. It wasn't dark, which was a good sign that a vein hadn't been hit. He pulled on some gloves, and with Jeanne's help took off the bandage. It wasn't a deep cut, but it would require a stitch or two. he would use some of that liquid stitches, since it wasn't a deep cut. He took a swab, dabbed a bit of antiseptic on it and said to Heidi, "It's going to sting a bit, okay?"

"The bottle to my head gave me a headache; I highly doubt some stinging medicine will add to it." Heidi said to Bobby, making him smile, "Go ahead and do it."

Heidi didn't even flinch as Bobby dabbed the wound clean. Since she complained about a headache, he would give her a few Advil and recommend she take a nap, but to wake her up every two hours, just in case she did have a concussion. Bobby grabbed a tiny pouch full of purple liquid and tore open the top and placed a thin layer of purple goo on the wound. At Jeanne's raised eyebrow, Bobby explained what it was.

"Liquid Stitches, it's much better for a wound like this, it's shallow and not wide, she got lucky, a glass bottle to the head could have caused more damage than this." Bobby said, as he finished dabbing the purple goo on Heidi's forehead, "There we go, I'll let this dry for an hour and then we'll wrap it up, okay."

When Bobby touched Heidi's shoulder, she snarled and snapped, "Do not touch me!" making Bobby's hand fly off her. Jeanne quickly patted Bobby's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about her grumpy attitude, headaches and a bottle being thrown at her head makes her angry, she's usually much calmer than this, I'll help her out the jet and into the SUV."

Bobby closed his bag up and said, "I shouldn't have touched her, it's alright, she's had a tiring week or so, am I right?"

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "Yeah, thanks Brown, I have it from here."

Bobby got off the jet, and then Jeanne turned to Heidi and said, "Hey…."

"I just want to go to sleep Jeanne, it hurts to think and when he touched me…I saw everything, I-I just want to sleep," Heidi said softly, tears of frustration in her eyes, "I have this headache, and it is only getting worse."

Jeanne went over to an empty plane seat, grabbed the tan trench coat that was resting in it and said, "I'm going to cover your head with this okay? Big mouth Beatrice blabbed about you going to New York, she is jobless now.

Heidi let Jeanne toss the coat over her head. It wasn't like Heidi needed to see where she was going. Jeanne led Heidi out of the Jet, down the stairs and into the waiting black SUV. Once she was situated in the fully tinted SUV. Heidi pulled the trench coat off her and leaned back in the leather seat. She heard Stephanie climb into the front, beside Carlos, felt Jeanne slide in beside her and one more body beside her. she didn't know this person, but she could sense he was a pretty nice fellow. She heard Jeanne talking in low voices to Carlos and Stephanie, they were going to be staying in an upscale modern hotel named W. they would be in the 4 room penthouse suite that took up one whole hotel floor. It was closet to the Rockefeller center, where _Good Morning America_ was filmed. Heidi could go for a nap.

Stephanie took a look at Heidi and then asked Jeanne, "Is she going to be okay to go on national TV? She looks extremely tired."  
Jeanne turned to Heidi's sleeping form and said, "The Good Morning America interview is in 5 days, she'll be right as rain by then. It's been a rough week but all she needs is rest. I'm sure you know about the dead body that was found In her home. Well, her stalker sent her a human heart two days ago. I don't want her in France anymore. She'll be safer here with Rangeman."

Stephanie turned to Carlos and said, "Seems like the type of stalkers I use to pick up, while I was bounty hunting."

"Yeah, Babe, but her stalker seems to be everywhere at once." Carlos said to Stephanie, "We'll have to keep a sharp look out for anything; something about this stalker doesn't sit right with me."

"Like how extreme they've become?" Stephanie asked Carlos, who shrugged his shoulders, driving into the big city, "You have to admit, something is off; they broke into a house that's locked up tight like a safe, without tripping the alarm or making the guards on duty check."

"I don't think this is a regular 'I'm your number one fan,' this may be much more than that," Carlos said his eyes narrowed, "I think we're dealing with something else."

Jeanne cut her eyes over to Heidi, and frowned. What have you done to attract this person, Heidi?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The upscale hotel, 'W' was all in a buzz about the arrival of Madam. They've had celebrities stay there before yes, but none as good as Madam. Some of the staff must have leaked information to the press, because the paparazzi were waiting outside the hotel front doors, hoping to get a picture of the elusive woman. They had been having a field day ever since this morning in France, when Madam had been hit with a bottle. They wanted pictures of the injured woman.

Jeanne had planned ahead for this incident. She had personally talk to the hotel's owner, and made arrangements for Heidi to come in the service area, in the back of the hotel. The area and the Staff Elevator would be empty for them, until Heidi was situated up in the penthouse. It would be less stress on all of them. to get into the service area, you had to have a card key, which management took from the staff for the time being. The management of the hotel was serious about their guest's privacy, they wouldn't let love struck maids and bellhops make anybody's stay, rather they were famous or not, unbearable.

Carlos parked the SUV, in the staff parking area in the hotel's underground garage. Carlos turned to Stephanie and said, "Babe, you and I will get Jeanne and Heidi up to the room, Santos, you and Brown, get the bags."

Stephanie nodded her head in confirmation, and then got out the SUV, her gun out and loaded. She and Carlos did a quick sweep through of the area they were in. nobody was down there so Stephanie opened the back door to the SUV, and Jeanne and Heidi climbed out, Heidi holding on to Jeanne's arm. Stephanie wanted this to be as quick and hassle free as possible. Carlos and Stephanie led Jeanne and Heidi up a small flight of stairs and into a white hallway, which led into the staff area of the hotel. They went through an empty kitchen, and to the staff elevator. The ride up to the hotel room was quiet, Heidi leaned on Jeanne, her eyes half closed. She may not be near people, but she could their thoughts, like static in her head. It was very annoying and the headache she had was turning into a migraine. At least she couldn't hear the thoughts of the people in the elevator, their thoughts were dimmed down by the other thoughts that were all over the hotel building.

The penthouse was on the last floor of the hotel. It had a private indoor pool, a vast garden patio and four lavish master suite bedrooms. It was all contemporary and modern. The carpet was black, the walls white and the furniture a neutral grey. There were one of a kind pieces of art hanging on the wall, and a fireplace made of glass and stone dominated a wall. For the 50k that was being dished out a night, every amenity that the hotel had to offer was free, including room service. Heidi was sure that Stephanie would like that perk. She had a feeling that Stephanie loved to eat. Carlos closed the door to the penthouse, once they were inside the lavish area. Heidi turned to Jeanne and said, in a strain voice, "I would like to go and lay down; I am a bit tired, and I have a migraine, can you lead me to my room, please?"

Jeanne grabbed Heidi's hand and led her to a set of cherry wood double doors. Stephanie turned to Carlos and said, "So there are four bedrooms here, are we staying here too?"

"Yes."

"And so are Bobby and Lester."

"Yes…."

Stephanie's ESP, albeit, was still brand new, was going off, "I'm bunking with you tonight?"

"I wouldn't call it bunking, more like sharing a big bed," Carlos said with a smile, making Stephanie blush, "Babe, we've shared a bed room, no need to be shy around me."

Jeanne walked out the bedroom saying, "Please, no lovey dovey eyes around me, I would like to know what is going on for the next five days, I know you said you were going down to the where the tour bus is, Carlos, is Plum staying with us two?"

"As are Santos and Brown, I will be taking other Rangemen with me to install the final parts of the security system on the bus." Carlos told Jeanne, who sat down on a plush couch, "I'll be leaving here at 10 in the morning, tomorrow, and will back by 4 in the afternoon.

"I guess before the GMA interview, we can pretend to be tourist; I know there some stores I want to hit up, before we leave the city." Jeanne said crossing her legs, "Are you up for some shopping, Plum?"

"We should go to Bloomingdales; they're having a sale on shoes this week!" Stephanie said with a smile, "half off, Jimmy Choos!"

"Hopefully Heidi will be up for shopping," Jeanne said looking over to the closed doors, "She's really sensitive around people, she doesn't like to mingle with them."

"What do mean sensitive?" Stephanie asked, looking at Jeanne, who shrugged her shoulders, and gave Stephanie and Carlos a look.

"I can't tell you, it's not mine to share, you have to wait until Heidi tells you," Jeanne said to Stephanie, "Now, I'm hungry, are you hungry? Room service is free, so we can order anything we want."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie had to hand it to the interior designer of the hotel, they sure did know how to set up a bedroom. There were wood floors in this room, the wood was oak. The furniture was cream colored and situated around a fireplace that had a flat screen above it. the California king size bed was on a platform bed frame. The covers looked soft and inviting, and there was a mountain of pillows. The closet in the room was almost as large as the bed room, now that was a closet. There were a set of doors that led into a massive bathroom that had a whirlpool tub, a separate shower room and a water closet with a bidet in it. Stephanie had never seen one of those before, she would either stay clear of it, or try it out.

It was around 11pm at night, and they were getting ready to go to sleep. Heidi never made an appearance that night. Bobby made sure to check on her every two hours and at one point, made her eat some soup to take some migraine medicine. Lester and Bobby would be on the night shift, staying outside in the living room of the penthouse, keeping tabs on who came in out the hotel room, and to make sure no paparazzi tried to get pictures. Stephanie was slowly finding out that the paparazzi were like roaches, or flies. Someone from Rangeman came with their luggage. Ella had packed them clothes and toiletries.

Stephanie let out a sound of glee and dove into the soft bed, groaning in bliss as she sank into the memory foam mattress, this was the life.

"Babe, you should take your clothes off, before you fall asleep." Ranger said, as he was taking off his clothes and placing them on a chair that was close to the bed, "You look like you're about to crash, any moment."

Stephanie groaned and said, "Too comfy, you take off my clothes for me…"

Stephanie had expected a "Babe…" or a chuckle, not a pair of hands pulling her shoes and socks off, and then the hands tugged her pants off, leaving her in a her shirt, a pair of black panties and her bra.

"I wasn't being literal," Stephanie said, but buried herself in the covers, "You didn't have to take my clothes off."

"Ask and receive, Babe," Ranger chuckled, as he turned the lights off and climbed into the bed beside Stephanie.

Stephanie shivered, feeling how close she and Ranger were, all he had to do was slip his arms around her, and then they would be spooning. It would feel nice to have his hard body on his. Ever since that day Carlos had given her the job proposal to be Heidi's bodyguard, she began to wonder about their relationship. He had told her before that his life didn't lean to relationships, and that his love came with a condom. Fucking men and their dicks. Maybe there was a possibility that he would change his mind, and maybe…

"Babe, stop thinking over there, I can smell the smoke in your ears," Carlos said, his voice full of amusement, "Come here…"

Stephanie gasped as Carlos pulled her body over to his and asked, leaning over Stephanie, "What are you thinking about?"

"Heidi…."Stephanie said quickly, her eyes hooded, "I was wondering about what Jeanne said, that she was sensitive around people, what did she mean?"

Carlos looked down at Stephanie and said, "It could mean many things, Babe, but I have a feeling that it's about her blindness, and being around people, many people who lose a sense, have their other senses amplified to compensate for the one that they lost. It could be that Heidi is too in tune with what's around her, and it could be very annoying for the woman."

Stephanie made a sound, and said, "That sounds believable, Carlos, we should make sure she's around less people as possible, if she's having sensory problems."

Carlos nodded his head and then said, "It's amazing how she can go on a stage and perform for thousands, with that type of problem."

"Must be because she's use to it," Stephanie wondered, as Carlos lay down beside her, holding her body to his, "You can let me go now."

"You can let go of me now," Stephanie said to Carlos, whose chest rumbled with laughter.

" I could, but I like holding you, now be quiet and go to sleep." Carlos said to Stephanie, "Long day ahead of us."

Stephanie snapped her mouth shut, but smiled, snuggling into Carlos. She could really get use to this!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi lurched awake in the huge canopy bed of her hotel room. She was covered in a cold sweat, and clutching her heart tightly. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the dream…no vision she had. There had been a woman, begging for life, and a figure over her, holding a surgical knife. He had her tied down on a metal bed, naked. On a little table beside the metal bed was a jar full of liquid, used to pickle body organs. Heidi had felt the knife go into the woman's chest. She felt the life slipping away as the person plucked the poor woman's heart out her chest. Oh god! They had placed it, still beating into the jar of preserving liquid and then had sealed it off, placing it in a white gift box. They had tied it up with a large pink ribbon and placed a note written in braille on top of it.

Heidi got up and felt her way to the bathroom, where she threw up in the toilet. When she had thrown up all she had in her, she leaned against the wall of the bathroom and began to sob. That heart, the one she had been sent, it had belonged to that woman, the woman in her vision. She had had three kids, waiting for her at home, her husband too. She had had a little Angora kitten and an old German Shepard. She had just gone out to get some bread from the little bakery in the village she had lived in. why her, why did her stalker have to take that woman's life, all for her heart?

Heidi rubbed her tired eyes and thought about the note that had been with it._ 'A pure heart for a pure soul.'_ She shuddered and curled her arms around her. She never wanted to meet her stalker, could it be a person attracted to her because of her gifts? The psychic had warned her. All Heidi knew was that they would follow her to the US, and leave her something else.

When they would come, was the billion dollar question.

TBC….


	6. A Little Birdie

(Chapter 6, enjoy, read and review please!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY, IT'S JUST FOR FUNNNNN!

Chapter 6: A Little Birdie

Jeanne padded quietly over to Heidi's room. It was around 6 in the morning, and she was going to check on the woman. Hopefully her headache would be gone, and she would be in a dapper mode. She walked past Lester and Bobby, telling them that they could go sleep, Carlos and Stephanie were up and moving in their bedroom. Jeanne knocked once on the Heidi's door, and then entered, saying, "Heidi, are you okay?"

Jeanne looked over to the bed and saw Heidi lying sideways on the bed, her eyes open and bloodshot. Looks like she hadn't gotten a good night's rest. Jeanne walked over to the bed, climbed up on it and curled up beside Heidi, and said, "Hey, are you going to speak to me?"

Heidi blinked her blind eyes and said softly, "I saw my stalker kill a woman, pluck her heart out of her chest and ship it to me. The same heart you found on my piano last week. Jeanne, I am getting worse…"

Jeanne sat up on the bed and said, "Holy shit! No wonder why you look like shit, are you going to be okay?! Do you need something; I'll go to the bar and get you shot of something strong."

Heidi grabbed Jeanne's arm and said, "Liquor will not solve this problem, I do not think anything will. I am scared Jeanne."

Jeanne hugged Heidi to her, as she began to sob. She had never seen Heidi fall apart like this. What she saw must have shaken her down to her core. Jeanne was at her wits end, she could solve any problem with Heidi's music career, but she couldn't solve one like this. Heidi's problem went over her head, this was a cosmic problem.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie moaned softly, opening her eyes, she had slept wonderfully last night! She wondered if that had to do with the sexy man that had held her all through the night. Ah, now that was a way to sleep. Stephanie yawned and sat up in the bed. Carlos was up and in the bathroom. Stephanie could hear the shower running. The thought of Carlos naked and under the water, had Stephanie fanning herself. goodness, she was having a hot flash!

Stephanie shook her head and said to herself, "Focus Stephanie, you're a bodyguard! You have to protect Heidi and make sure she's safe 24/7!

"Having deep thoughts, Babe?" Carlos asked, leaning up against the bed, looking at Stephanie. He only had a small hotel towel wrapped around his waist. if Stephanie was ice cream, she'd be a puddle by now, "Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"What, sex?" Stephanie blurted out, before she blushed and said, "I didn't mean to say that!"

"Babe, the heart wants what the heart wants." Carlos purred, leaning forward more, and tugging at a lock of curly hair, "Am I right?"

"Guh-" Stephanie articulated, staring at Carlos who smiled and leaned back up, staring at Stephanie.

"Babe, time to wake your brain up, it's your real first day on the job, I'm leaving soon to go back to Rangeman so we can install the final security items on Heidi's tour bus."

Carlos turned from Stephanie and pulled the towel off. Stephanie's jaw dropped at the sight of that sexy, tight, Cuban ass…Stephanie wants….

"Babe, you always choose the wrong time," Ranger said with a smile, putting on a pair of black slacks, "I have to get ready."

Stephanie looked up and asked, "So, what's your stance on relationships, apart from your life not leaning towards them."

Carlos blinked and then said, putting on a dress shirt, "It remains the same, though, it depends, who wants to know?"

"Oh, a little birdie, they're very curious," Stephanie said, nonchalantly, leaning back on the bed, watching as Carlos walked back over to the bed.

Carlos leaned over, and grabbed a curly lock again, tugging gently on it, "Oh, well, this little birdy may on or may not like the answer I give, it all depends on the birdie, does she-"

"Who said it was a girl birdie?" Stephanie asked Carlos, making him look at her, "Maybe it's a male birdie."

Carlos tugged harder on the lock and said, "Babe, I only want one Birdie, all she has to do is ask."

"Ask?" Stephanie echoed, her eyes half-lidded, "Can she ask now?"

"Babe," Carlos said, leaning forward more, so that their foreheads were touching, "She can ask now, if she wants."

"Carlos can i-" Stephanie started but persistent pounding on the door had them both looking towards it.

"I hope you two aren't screwing on Heidi's dime! Get up! You two love birds! It's 6:15!" Jeanne's voice was muffled between the door.

Stephanie groaned and said, "Fucking buzzkill, way to ruin a moment Jeanne Ellen Borrows!"

"I heard that, Plum! Get up! Bobby and Lester are asleep, and I want some breakfast, but I don't want to look fat eating all the food by myself." Jeanne shouted, making Stephanie glare at the door, "You can look fatter while I eat!"

"How I loathe that woman," Stephanie muttered, getting up, "She's a mood dampener!"

Carlos pulled his tie on and said, "The birdie can ask later, I have to leave, later, Babe."

Carlos pulled his shoes on and was off. Stephanie huffed and threw herself on the bed. Jeanne was going to get it. but first, she needed to take a shower and get dressed.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie walked out the room, dressed in a soft blue blouse and white slacks. She made her way over to the table, where Jeanne had placed the room service she had ordered, "Where's Heidi?"

"Rough night, she's sleeping in, don't think she'll be up to anything today," Jeanne said as she dug into a fruit salad, "She had horrible nightmares, and was up all night."

"Sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do for her?" Stephanie asked, pulling a plate of eggs and bacon to her.

"Nah, there's nothing we can really do, they come and go all the time, this one was real bad." Jeanne said looking over to Heidi's room, "She'll be out of commission today, hopefully-"

"Jeanne, I am not going to be out of commission," Heidi said walking out her room, rubbing her head, "I want to go out today, and explore New York City, but only a little bit, we are here for four days."

Heidi walked over to where Jeanne and Stephanie were and sat down. Stephanie watched as she grabbed a cloth napkin and placed it on her lap. She grabbed the tea pot and poured herself a cup of tea. How did she do that? She was blind, yet she did it as though she could see what she was doing. Heidi pulled the sugar bowl to her and scooped out three spoonful's of sugar and stirred her tea. Stephanie noticed that she looked tired, her eyes had bags under them and she was a bit sluggish. That must have been one bad nightmare.

"Do I smell crepes, filled with fruit?" Heidi asked, looking in the area where a plate of crepes rested, "Give me them Jeanne, if you value your life."

Jeanne passed the plate over to Heidi, who tore into the thin pastries. She was starving. Stephanie smiled and said, "So, what do you want to see today, Heidi, we'll go out and shop, spend a day at the park and do-"

"I want to go to the art museum." Heidi said softly, "I may not be able to see the paintings, but I like the feeling of art museums."

Jeanne ignored the look Stephanie gave her and said, "Okay, we'll get ready, after breakfast, and go to the art museum, it should be around in this area, I'll look it up, and we can go."

Heidi smiled and said her eyes on her plate, "I love going to art museums, the paintings there are very talkative."

"Talkative?" Stephanie echoed, looking over to Jeanne, who shrugged her shoulders. Stephanie dug into her food, Heidi was something else. She had never met anyone like her, and she had met a few people who were, well, not quite right in the head.

Heidi smiled softly and said, "I am perfectly sane, Stephanie, I just see the world in a different perspective."

Stephanie turned to Heidi and watched as she sipped her tea. She hadn't said anything. This was getting weird now.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The Metropolitan Museum was almost empty today. It was a Tuesday morning. mostly it there were a few tourist, here and there, a few school groups, but that was just about it. hey, people in New York City had to work and put food on the table too! It was a good thing, because there weren't as many people to bother Heidi, as she walked around, looking at the art.

Jeanne watched as Heidi stood before a painting, staring up at it. The painting was a 16th Italian renaissance piece, painted by an unknown person. It was a plump woman, half naked, on a chaise, her back turned to the painter, but her head turned to the side, so she could look them. There was a coy smile on her face, her brown eyes hooded. Heidi had been staring, or well, pointing her head at that painting for about 20 minutes now. She hadn't moved and she hardly breathed. Heidi had once told her that some artists were so into their work, that they poured their heart and soul into them. Sometimes pieces of the artist's soul remained on the art work, like a signature only she could see.

Heidi smiled softly and said out loud, "That was a beautiful tale you told me, thank you," bowing to the painting. She turned and walked over to Jeanne and Stephanie, her blind eyes bright, "I love going to the art museum! The creator of that painting was in love with the model, but his father forbade their union, so he did a painting of her, to keep her by his side always."

Stephanie gave Heidi and pointed look, and then turned to Jeanne, they really needed to talk soon, she wasn't scared, she was just, very curious. She had never met anyone like Heidi and she was wondering how she could do these things.

"They did run off together and got married, I'm so glad he got his wish," Heidi sighed, walking beside Jeanne and Stephanie, as they made their way into the abstract art section, "It's like Romeo and Juli-"

Heidi paused, looking around the room. She rubbed her temple and said softly, "I don't like this type of art, the paintings, they scream at me, their voices sound angry, I think, we'll by pass Abstract art, and go to the pottery, they don't make noises at least."

Stephanie watched as Heidi gave the room that was full of abstract art a look filled with pain, as they made their way into the elevator.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie wouldn't admit it, but she had a great day today. The art museum had been lovely. They spent the whole day there, going through all of the floors to look at the artwork. They had almost been kicked out, when Heidi leaned over the velvet rope to touch a painting. She had calmly told the security team that the painting had a smudge of dirt on it, and it had wanted it to be flecked off. Because she was Madam, Heidi had sweet talked her way out of being arrested. They had lunch at the grand art museum café, watching people below them look at art work. The best part of all, the paparazzi weren't there, and the fans respected Heidi's wishes and kept away from her, that had been Stephanie's favorite part of the trip. They went into the gift shop, and bought little trinkets for friends and family. Stephanie had asked Heidi if she had any family, and Heidi told her, in a soft voice that she had no family. Jeanne had pulled Stephanie aside and told her that Heidi had been left in an orphanage somewhere out west. Huh, so Heidi was an American, well she had to be, she didn't have an European accent. After that, any mentions of family were between Jeanne and Stephanie.

After the art museum, they went to take a stroll through Central park. It would be a quick stroll, due to the fact that Stephanie had spotted a few Paparazzi trailing behind them. she didn't want Heidi exposed to them too much. They stopped and got ice cream cones, and then made their way back to the Hotel. As they did, Stephanie stop, looking around the area they were in. For some odd reason, she had felt a pull, like something jerking on her heart. Stephanie stopped Jeanne and Heidi, saying, "Hey, do you feel something, like a pull?"

Jeanne gave Stephanie a look and said, "The only thing pulling on you is your sanity, begging to return to you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "You're a mess, you two don't feel a pull?"

"It is best if you follow the pull," Heidi said adjusting her sunglasses on her face, pulling them down so that her blind eyes were looking at Stephanie's face, "the tugging at one's soul is a sign that fate is at play, if you like, we shall return to the hotel, Jeanne and I, and you can go follow your pull, the hotel is just a few feet ahead of us, we will take the service entrance, as usual."

"I'll escort you two back to the hotel, and then follow, this pull, I don't know why, but it feels like I need to." Stephanie said, leading Jeanne and Heidi back to the hotel.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne watched as Stephanie walked out the penthouse suite and huffed looking over to Heidi, who took off her sunglasses and sat down on a plush couch. Jeanne walked over to the blind woman, and said, with her hands on her hips, "Well, aren't you going to tell me why Plum felt a pull?"

"Why should I?" Heidi asked, taking out the one of a kind stone figure from her gift bag, "You will go off on a rant about my eccentricity and then ask if I would like to eat some junk food."

Jeanne leaned down and said, "I won't pinkie promise," holding her pinkie out, so Heidi could catch it.

"No, pinkie promises are something I do not do, I told you," Heidi said, rubbing the stone face of the figurine, "But, I will tell you why Stephanie felt a pull; It's because…."

Heidi paused, blowing hot air on the figurine, smiling softly at the feeling she got. It had been collecting dust on the shelf. The lady at the register had told her that they had found it in the inventory room not labeled or marked. People are so silly, why would they sell an authentic Celtic figurine of love for 25 dollars? They must not have known what they had, or else….

"Fate," Heidi said, running her fingers over the stone, "It is fate Jeanne, that is why she felt a pull."

"You said that outside!" Jeanne huffed, walking away from Heidi, who smiled softly and ran her thumb over the stone face again, "You're getting more crazier by the day! I ought to have you committed! Now that we're clear of that, I could go for some fried dough, you want some too?"

Jeanne paused and then began to rant about Heidi reading her mind. Heidi shook her head and then said, "You are predictable, Jeanne, if anything, I would have been surprised if you had said okay, and sat down asking me if I would like a healthy snack."

Heidi tossed the stone figurine to Jeanne and said, "Give this to the one named Lester; I think he would like this."

Jeanne shook her head and said, "I swear, Heidi, you treat me like a delivery boy," but she walked off to the room where Lester and Bobby were bunking in. Heidi smiled and said, "Oh Jeanne, who ever said I was trying to set up Stephanie and Carlos? I think it is time you find your soul mate."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was walking on autopilot, she didn't know where she was going, and yet, she did. Oh great, Heidi was wearing off on her, she didn't want to be eccentric as Heidi. Stephanie stopped and shook her head. Heidi wasn't crazy, she was just…there was something about the woman that had Stephanie's instincts on edge. She didn't know if it was from fear or from some other emotion.

The pulling had stop, but as Stephanie looked around, she noticed that she was back in central park. She frowned and said out loud, "Why am I back in Central park?! What is going on?"

"Oh Hello!" a male voice said, startling Stephanie, "I see you've stopped in front of my shop."

Stephanie turned seeing a man standing in front a red tent. The three of them had passed this area of the park, and there hadn't been a tent when they had been by it. maybe she was going crazy, yikes. Stephanie walked up to the man and gave him a look over. He was tall, 6'2 with long white hair and soft green eyes. he wore a torn up AC/DC shirt and well-worn jeans and biker boots. He had earrings going up one ear, and one hand was covered in rings.

"Oh, I see, this is your shop," Stephanie said, looking over the man's shoulder, "When did you set up shop here? Looks like you've been here for a while, even though I've been by this spot before."

"Well, only those who need to can see my shop," The man said, tossing his long hair behind his back, "Now, come into my shop, we'll get you all settled out."

Stephanie's hand went to her shoulder holster, but the man said, "Hey now, no need for guns here! I'm just trying to make an honest buck here! Tell you what, if I can't help you out, of if you're not satisfied; you can shoot me in my leg, promise!"

"I'll keep you to your promise," Stephanie said, walking into the tent with the man.

The inside of the tent looked like the inside of a tiny shop. It even had wooden floors and walls. Walls and floors in a tent? This must be a hallucination, only real explanation for this broken law of physics and everything sane. The man walked behind a counter said, "Now, you're here for reason, but is the reason you, or for someone else?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said, looking around the cluttered shop, pausing on a top hat, "Hey, what's this?"

"A top hat," The man said, walking over to Stephanie and picking it up, "It's here to be fixed, a magician of some sorts is having problems with it, you see every time he goes to pull a rabbit the hat…"  
The man pulled his hand into the hat and took out a white furry ferret. Stephanie watched as the man cuddled the ferret and said, "So instead of rabbits, he pulls our ferrets?"

"Yes, very annoying, but I digress; we're here for you and your issues." The man said, placing the ferret onto the counter, now let me look into your eyes."

The man's green eyes stared deep into Stephanie's blue eyes. he leaned forward and said to Stephanie, "Ah, you have a friend who needs your help, Well, you're such a good friend, coming all the way here just for them."

"What friend?" Stephanie asked, watching the man titter behind the counter, "Hey now, I-"

"The blind one," The man said, pulling a small box down from a shelf, "She had a 'nightmare' last night, yes, well, they're only going to keep coming, she needs something to catch these 'nightmares'

Stephanie noticed that he made quotations marks in the air after he said the word, nightmare. He pushed the wooden box over to Stephanie and said, "Here, for your friend."

Stephanie opened the box and pulled out a dream catcher. It was a small one, nothing fancy about it. it was black and white with only one black feather hanging from the bottom of. In the middle of the ring in the dream catcher was a black stone.

"That should help your friend out, the blind one," The man said, picking up the ferret and petting it, "now; I do require a fee for this item, I don't give out anything for free you know, I'll take what's in your pants pocket, I want it."

Stephanie reached into her pocket and pulled out the beaded necklace Heidi had bought her from the Museum. It was extremely tacky and bright, there was no way that she was going to wear it. Stephanie let the man snatch it from her hands. He smiled and said, "Oh, this is great! Very great! This will sell fast!"

"Why is that?" Stephanie asked looking at the man, who placed the necklace in a box, "It's a tacky bead necklace that a blind woman choose for me."

"Ahh, it's because of who held it, that's why," The man said, stuffing the box into another box. The man leaned forward and said, "Blue eyes, your blind friend is special, and so are you."

Stephanie jumped back as the man pushed his face into hers and then he said, "You have pretty blue eyes, very pure and trusting."

He leaned back smiled and said, "Well, now that we're done with your friend, would you like for me to help you out with your love life? I'll have you know, little mocha latte colored babies with blue eyes are the in thing this season!"

Stephanie blushed, stuffed the dream catcher box into her pocket and said, "You're crazy! I don't have a love life and I'm not thinking about having babies with Car- I mean anyone! I gotta go!"

Stephanie turned and fled the shop out the open tent flap. When she was a few feet away from the shop, she took the dream catcher out of its box and looked at it, "Looks like on of the cheap ones you by at a department store…."

Stephanie turned to look back at the shop, but made a sound. The red tent was gone. in its place was a rock with a plaque on it. The plaque had something about Houdini written on it. Stephanie shook her head and said, "That's it, no more spicy tuna rolls from a museum."

Stephanie turned and walked back to the hotel. It was only a five minute walk. She was in the penthouse suite in 7 minutes. Stephanie turned to Heidi, who was sipping tea, staring into nothingness. Stephanie closed the penthouse door and asked, "Is Carlos back yet?"

"Yes, he is in the bedroom, he told me that the bus is almost ready, and that right after the Good Morning America interview, we can be on our way to Rhode Island to start the tour." Heidi said, sipping her tea, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Stephanie pulled the black box from her pocket, walked over to Heidi and gave it to her, saying, "Here, I got this for you."

Heidi opened the box, and then said pulling the dream catcher out, "Thank you…." Her fingers ran over the string weaved around the black stone and then she closed her eyes, "I really need this; I shall sleep with it beside my bed, every night."

"Okay, well, I'll go talk to Carlos, give you some privacy." Stephanie said, walking past Heidi, who gripped the dream catcher tightly.

"Stephanie," Heidi said with a smile, "That little birdie, she needs to ask soon, or else she will too afraid to and will never fly."

Stephanie blushed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about! You're talking craziness!"

Heidi's laughter filled the room, as Stephanie stomped away, huffing and puffing., her face a deep red.

TBC…..


	7. Dinner With Youssef

(Chapter 7, enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S ONLY FOR FUUUUUN!

Chapter 7 Dinner With Youssef

"That woman is crazy!" Stephanie huffed, entering the bedroom she shared with Carlos, her face red, "She's out there spouting nonsense!"

"Babe, that's our boss," Carlos said from his perch in a chair, a laptop on his lap, a smile on his face, "What did she say to get you all worked up?"

Stephanie seized up, her face going red, "Uh…she was talking about that birdie I told you about, the one that uh-was curious about your relationship stance."

"Ah," Carlos nodded his head and then leaned forward, crooking his finger in a come-hither motion, "Come over here, we need to have a chat, Miss Birdie."

"I'm not that bird!" Stephanie said, waving her hands, her face redder, "I mean, come on now, Carlos, I know your stances on relationships, condoms are your rings and your life doesn't lean towards them, you know, you're like a broken record, I needn't hear it twice, Carlos, I already know what-"

A pair of lips on her mouth shut Stephanie up. Large hands ran through her curly hair. Stephanie was a puddle of goo, damn can this man _kiss_! Stephanie leaned into the kiss and gripped Carlos's shoulders, as the kiss deepened. Their tongues danced around and their eyes were closed. When Carlos pulled away from Stephanie, all she could say was, "Wow…."

"A very wise person told me that you were not going to ask, so I had to do it for you," Carlos said softly, gripping Stephanie's chin, "Now, as for my stance with you, I want you, you bring a light into my life that no one has ever done before. I love you, Stephanie, and not in my own way, I mean in every possible way. I want to wake up and see your beautiful face, I want to go to sleep seeing it, I want you in my life, as for my life not leaning towards relationships, fuck it, we'll make it work."

"Why do I get the feeling that this wise person is blind?" Stephanie asked Carlos, who pulled her back for a kiss, "Carlos your kisses, albeit very bone melting, are not going to stop me from asking you these questions."

"Babe…"Carlos said, but let go of Stephanie's chin and sat back down in the comfy chair, "Come here, let me show you what's going on in Heidi's tour bus, I was e-mailed the layout."

Stephanie sat on the arm of Carlos's chair and looked at the pictures of the tour bus. It was a plain black bus, with no writing on it. Jeanne had requested it be a solid color, no marks or pictures on it that would expose Heidi to publicity. It was a two level bus, with the living area on the top, and the sleeping quarters on the second level. The living area was beautiful, black furniture and white shaggy carpet, a flat screen TV dominated an area on the bus. There was a kitchenette and a dining area. What made this bus interesting was the baby grand white piano that was tucked away in a corner.

"Heidi wanted it on the bus so she could write music." Carlos told Stephanie, once she asked him what it was for, "I never did asked how they got into the bus."

Stephanie hummed, impressed at the layout of the bus. It was very nice. The only off thing about it was the loft above the piano. What was that for?

Carlos's ESP was in full swing, he pointed to the loft and said, "That's where Heidi sleeps, she doesn't like to be far from her piano, just in case a song runs through her mind, she's a diva, I swear."

Carlos pointed out the retinal scan to enter the bus, along with finger print scanners and voice recognition. Every high tech toy that Rangeman could find was on the bus. Like Lester had told her during their lunch, Fort Knox on wheels.

"I think Heidi will like this," Stephanie said, looking at the detail, "It's really high tech, and I highly doubt that any stalker will try to come on a full bus. She should be very safe."

Carlos looked at the images and said, "I would like to think that, but there is something about her stalker that throws me off, I don't know what it is but, it throws me off."

"Holy Moly! Batman is thrown off by a stalker?!" Stephanie asked Carlos, earning a light pinch on her side, "Why are you thrown off."

"The problem is," Carlos said as he reread the e-mail Jeanne had sent him weeks ago, "is that the security system in Heidi's house is 3 times better than the one on the bus. There was even a security guard on 24/7 duty. Yet the stalker managed to bypass It all, not startle the guard and never even made on any of the security cameras that are around Heidi's property. It's as though they were invisible."

Stephanie frowned and said, "Well, have Jeanne send me copies of the video feeds from Heidi's house, there has to be something that's occurring."

"If I know anyone who can find out what's going on with Heidi, it's my Babe," Carlos said closing his laptop, "Heidi wanted to know if we would join her and Jeanne for dinner; she had gotten a invitation to a restaurant and wants us to go with her."

"I hope it's not a fancy place, where the portions are tiny and the prices ridiculous," Stephanie hissed, making Carlos chuckle, "What, I've seen shows where people go to fancy restaurants, and spend 700 bucks on a tiny sliver of beef, crazy! And I know it's not enough to fill anyone up!"

Carlos chuckled and then pulled Stephanie into his lap, "Babe…I heard it's a sub shop, a high end one, I think you'll enjoy it."

"A high end sub shop?" Stephanie asked, poking her chin, "A Quinzo's?"

"Babe…." Was the answer she got. Stephanie huffed and kissed Carlos deeply

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne stomped into the other room that the two goons, Bobby and Lester were staying in, the stone figurine dangling in her hands. How dare that Heidi treat her like a pack mule! Okay, she did pay Jeanne well, and she hardly asked for much. But still! Jeanne Ellen Borrows didn't do minimal work, like delivering ugly stone things to men that had stones for brains.

Jeanne stared at Bobby, who was on the phone, getting Heidi's medical information. The medic would be taking over as Heidi's personal physician, and wanted to know every medical detail she had since age 5. Well, Jeanne couldn't call Bobby a goon, he was watching over Jeanne's Heidi.

Lester was in front of the flat screen, the coffee table in front of him was covered in food, from room service. Jeanne made a sound, in the back of her throat. What an animal!

"Hey, you, Santos!" Jeanne said, walking up to the man, "Here, this is for you."

Lester turned, seeing Jeanne staring hard at him. She had a glare that could freeze fire and brimstone. It was directed at him too. If looks could kill, he might have been dead several times over.

"Heh, what's with the look, Gina?" Lester asked, getting up to grab the figurine.

"You're a pig," Jeanne sniffed, looking down at Lester, or looking up, at him, "The spot you're in is very dirty, I can't believe that Carlos trusts you to protect Heidi's life, you're very messy!"

Lester smiled at Jeanne. She was like a hissing kitten. With her long blond hair and green eyes, bright with rage and anger. She was really cute when she was angry. Lester grabbed the stone figurine and said, "Thanks for the stone statue, Gina!"

Jeanne hissed and then jerked the stone back, causing their fingers to touch. Jeanne and Lester stopped their interactions to look at each other. Had other one felt that rush of something? It was like electricity, or something. Jeanne looked into Lester's green eyes, when did he get green eyes, oh well they were nice on him. Wait, what was she thinking?!

"Here!" Jeanne snapped, pushing the stone figure into Lester's hand and rushing off, "Learn to use some manners when you eat, you piggy!"

When Jeanne left the room, Bobby turned to Lester and asked, covering the phone up, "What was that, man?

Lester looked down at the stone figure in his hands and said, "Don't know, I'm going back to eating."

"Always knew Borrows was crazy," Bobby said, writing down information, "And she's been looking a little crazier every day."

Lester frowned and said sitting down, "Jeanne's not crazy she's just a spit fire, a sexy one at that…"

Lester leaned back on the couch and smiled, Jeanne may be cold hearted, but she was a cold hearted fox!

(~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi smiled feeling Jeanne huff past her to go into her room. She leaned forward and placed her tea cup on the coffee table. She sure did love matchmaking people up. When Carlos walked into the penthouse, Heidi had told him that he needed to free the birdie in the cage and let her fly or else she wouldn't at all. He hadn't said anything, instead had stared at the blind woman and then walked into the bedroom. Heidi didn't need any words, she knew that Carlos understood her message and would act upon it. She would get his gratitude later on down the road.

Heidi pulled her phone out her jacket pocket and asked what the time was. 5:45, great, they would be going to dinner in an hour, she had gotten an invitation from an old friend. He had created a popular sub shop that was a five star restaurant. She couldn't wait to see him again; it had been a bit since they've seen each other. She invited Carlos and Stephanie too; it wouldn't be fun without those two! Heidi leaned back and rested her head on the back of the couch, her fingers playing with the dream catcher. Her stalker was in the city, she could sense it. And in a big city such as this, that shouldn't be possible, unless, they were very close, or very powerful.

Heidi would have to choose both, which wasn't a combination that she wanted to deal with.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

The person sighed in admiration, watching Heidi walk with her little group into the restaurant. They were in love with this woman; they had been since before they knew that they were in love with her. the way her long black hair shone in the fading sunlight, the way her luscious figure moved with every step. Even though they were sightless, those amber eyes were what they loved about Heidi the most. Yes, they knew Madam's name, they knew everything about the woman, from where she was from and what she did from that time up until the present.

What had once been rage, heat and jealously turned out to be nothing but pure love. They wanted Heidi and would do anything to get her. they had even sold their soul to get as close to her as possible. Yes, they had seen her shower, sleep, eat, play music, everything. They had seen her highs and her lows. When they had sent Heidi the heart, that pure, pure heart, they thought that would help get Heidi to them. it didn't, that pesky manager got in the way, they were getting sick and tired of that damn woman!

The person pondered, what did Heidi want in the who wide world, something that would make her _very_ happy. The person smiled and then said in a soft whisper, "Sight, I'll have to find her the perfect set of eyes, even if that means making a deal with the devil. A pair of eyes as pure as her soul"

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a sound of glee, as the four stepped into the restaurant. It didn't look like an upscale restaurant, nor did it feel like one. There were slabs of woods on stumps for tables and stools for chairs. It felt more like a dive bar. The lighting was low and the atmosphere was bright and cheery, which escalated when Heidi walked in the restaurant. Stephanie had a feeling that there would be many people trying to come up to Heidi and ask for autographs.

Heidi turned and smiled, feeling strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulder. They belonged to a man that was in his late 30's. he had spikey short black hair that was dyed blue on the tips. He wore a black 'The Killers' shirt and blue jeans. There was an apron wrapped around his waist and a hand towel on his shoulder. He looked to be of European, with bright brown eyes with crinkles around the edges.

"Madam!" The man said, hugging Heidi's shoulders, "It's been awhile!"

"I know Youssef!" Heidi said with a smile, pulling the man beside her, "Guys, this is Youssef, the owner of the restaurant and one of my closet friends from my childhood."

Youssef shook everyone's hand and said with a wink, "Is Madam giving you all hell? I hope she is, she was always the quiet one…"

Youssef led them past the dining area, through the busy kitchen and into a small dining room that had been set up for them. Youssef closed the door and said, "Well, now that we're away from busy ears, Heidi, you're looking divine as always."

Heidi smiled and said, "Goodness, Youssef, do not flatter me," waving Youssef away, "I do not need any more fuel for my ego!"

Stephanie looked around the tiny dining room and said, "So, how long have you own this place?"

"Oh, about 15 years or so," Youssef said sitting down beside Heidi and Jeanne, "Opened right after I was done with cooking school, it was always my dream to own a sub shop."

"Oh really, I thought your dream was to live on mars?" Heidi asked lightly, making Youssef sputter and blush.

Carlos thanked Youssef as he poured them water, "So did you and Heidi grow up together in the-"

Youssef nodded his head softly and said, "We did, we did grow up in the…orphanage. I was there a year before Heidi, and we remained there until our 18th birthday, in which they kicked us out and told us good luck in this world you're not prepared for."

Youssef got up and said, "I've prepared a sampler of all the food we serve, eat to your heart's desire," walking over to a serving cart that was covered, "I made it myself."

Stephanie let out a moan, as the cover to the serving cart was pulled off. There were small subs that were stuffed with exotic meats and cheeses, there were mini sliders on fresh artisan breads. Onion rings and fries were served in fancy holders with wicked looking sauces. There were even a few vegetable and vegan dishes. Stephanie knew that Carlos would like that.

Stephanie had fallen in love with Youssef's cooking. She tried every sub he made. Her favorite had to be the toasted veal and cheddar cheese sub, topped with sautéed truffles and onions. Even Carlos had tried some of the fattening food and had said he would have to bring Stephanie here for a night out.

"Yes, do come out," Youssef said clearing the dinner dishes, "come on a Friday, we have all you can eat meatball subs that night."

"You had me at all you can eat…"Stephanie sighed batting her eyelashes, "And the meatballs are just purely the sprinkles on top of this sundae."

"Well, I won't tell you that there are 10 types of meatballs…"Youssef said, elbowing Heidi who smiled at the thoughts that ran through Stephanie's head.

"Youssef, this poor woman is having orgasms thinking about all those meatballs."

Jeanne rolled her eyes and said, "So Youssef, have you thought about expanding. I know this would be a hit in another major city, like D.C or somewhere out west."

Youssef shook his head and said, rubbing his arm, "No, I like it here, it's a nice area, Soho, and there is always a line outside the door. Though, the thought of opening a sub shop in Philadelphia would be something wicked."

Stephanie licked the red sauce off her fingers and said, "You'd put all those sub shops out of business, you are a master at what you do."

"Then I think we can skip dessert, since dinner was-" Youssef started but Stephanie stood up and snapped, "Gimme the sugar!"

Dessert was also a sampler; there were homemade doughnuts, cakes and brownies. Made from scratch whipped cream and chocolate sauces and fresh fruit. Stephanie was in love! She tried everything twice and had to fight Jeanne for the last chocolate puff that was covered in cocoa powder. Heidi had gotten to it first. They had finish eating and were now drinking coffee, well, Heidi was drinking tea.

"Glad to see you bouncing back after your accident." Youssef said to Heidi, squeezing her hand, "Thought I was going to have a heart attack, after getting your call."

Heidi smiled and said, "Thank you Youssef, your words helped me along, while I was without Jeanne, you are a true friend."

Stephanie smiled and squeezed Carlos's hands. The air around the room was bright and content. Was it because of Heidi's contentment and happiness, or was it from something else.

Jeanne leaned forward and asked, "So, what was Heidi like as a child?"

"Quiet," Youssef said with a smile, "Too quiet, she hardly spoke two words in a day, if you got a sentence out of her, then you either made her mad or happy, she read a lot too, did you know that she graduated top of her school."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where'd you go to school Heidi?"

"Some school for gifted children." Heidi said, sipping her tea, "What was the requirement, oh yes, you must have an IQ of 200 and above, or be gifted in certain fields."

Youssef chuckled and said, "Heidi here put those MENSA kids to shame, she's smart as hell, but she didn't do anything, just went to school and took the required tests. She was very anti-social, now look at her, a superstar."

Stephanie could imagine Heidi being a silent child, with only books for friends. She had an air of solitude around her. People didn't walk into Heidi's life, Heidi walked into their lives.

Heidi smiled softly and said to Jeanne, "Though, there were always these two boys that chased after me, the brothers."

Youssef laughed and said, "Oh those two, the worst orphans ever, and they would steal, cheat and just cause chaos ."

"They were in love with Heidi?" Jeanne asked with glee, "No way!"

"Way," Youssef said putting his coffee cup down, "They would sneak out of their last classes in high school and go wait at the school Heidi went to, just to carry her bag, she was the only one who could control them."

"Whatever happened to those two?" Heidi asked pouring more tea in her cup.

"Oh, well one of them joined a government organization, and the other opened up a shop," Youssef said with a smile, "I bet if they could see you now, they'd be on you like white on rice."

Heidi shook her head and said, "Youssef, hush your mouth, I highly doubt that they would want to court a blind woman."

"A smart, lovely and gifted blind woman," Carlos said to Heidi, a smile on his face, "They'd be fools not to take a chance."

Heidi shook her head and said, "No, it is best if no one comes into my life," she smiled and said, "Besides, music is my only true love."

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "We all know that, we ought to go see the tour bus, Heidi, to make sure your baby is fine."

At Stephanie's look, Jeanne smiled and said, "Her piano, it's her baby, if anything were to happen to it…"

As Stephanie, Jeanne and Carlos spoke to each other, Youssef leaned over to Heidi and asked, "How are you really feeling?"

"Tired, Youssef," Heidi whispered, crossing her arms, "The gifts, they are getting stronger and more erratic. There are some things that are developing that scare me."

Youssef gripped Heidi's hand and whispered, "Is there anything I can do? My gifts may be limited to cooking, but I'm sure I can whip up something for you."

Heidi smiled and shook her head, "No, you just put your magic touch on what you cook, hopefully something will happen."

Stephanie looked down at her watch and said, "We've been here for forever, it's almost 11! We should be getting Heidi back to the hotel."

Youssef stood up from the table and said, "You're right, you four come back again, I would love to have dinner with you again."

Youssef gave Carlos a handshake, and hugged Stephanie and Jeanne. He kissed Heidi on her forehead and said, "You be careful, Carlos, Stephanie and Jeanne, you watch out for this woman, she's very special."

"Always!" Jeanne said, looping an arm with Heidi, "Well, it sure was fun meeting you, Youssef!"

Carlos wrapped an arm around Stephanie's shoulder and gave Youssef a wave, "Have a good night."

"We'll back on Friday for all you can eat meatball subs." Stephanie said as they left the small dining room, "We sure as hell will!"

Youssef chuckled and sat back down. He leaned forward and sighed in the empty room. Heidi was surrounded by very good people. She would need them. She was in horrible danger. He may be only limited to cooking meals that would make the queen swear for more, but he could feel the cloud of darkness close to Heidi and it was drawing closer and closer.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie laughed with Jeanne as they walked up to the penthouse door with a silent Carlos and Heidi, who knew Jeanne could be this funny!

Jeanne pulled the hotel key card out its sleeve saying, "And I'll have you know that that man never did try to hit on me again, I guess a lapful of boiling hot soup taught him well!"

The moment Jeanne opened the penthouse door, Carlos knew something was off. Lester and Bobby were off tonight, in the city, so the penthouse had been empty. Carlos pulled his gun out and said to Stephanie, "There's something off, let's do a sweep through."

Stephanie pulled her gun out and the two swept through the penthouse. Heidi and Jeanne walked slowly into the penthouse. When they made it past the foyer, Carlos and Stephanie were waiting for them, near the coffee table. Jeanne cursed loudly and said, "Looks like your stalker was here, Heidi."

Heidi walked over to where Stephanie and Carlos stood and got down to her knees. She ran her hands over the coffee table and touched a stiff box. She looked up and asked, "What is it?"

"A white gift box, with a green ribbon," Stephanie said, lifting the card that lay on top of the bow, "There's a card, but it's covered in bumps."

"Braille," Heidi said, holding her hand out for Stephanie to give her the note card, "Let me see it."

When Stephanie gave her the card, she ran her fingers over the bumps and said out loud, "To my lovely Heidi, roses are something petty people give their loved ones, I got you something better."

Heidi tossed the card on the coffee table and said, "open the box, someone, open the box."

Carlos unraveled the ribbon and lifted the lid to the box. Jeanne, Stephanie and Carlos took a step back in shock. There in the box, nestled on a bed of white silk was a human heart, still bloody and warm.

"Your stalker killed someone, again," Jeanne said, placing a hand on Heidi's shoulder, "Its-"

Heidi picked up the card and re-read the note again, "To my lovely Heidi, roses are something petty people give their loved ones, I have given you something better, another pure heart."

TBC…


	8. You Can't Deny It

(Chapter 8. Enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUN!

*Lyrics are from Lisa Stansfield's You Can't Deny it, love love love love her! 3*

Chapter 8 You Can't Deny It

Stephanie felt her stomach churn and she had to take another step back from the box. How did they get in the penthouse?! Jeanne was the only one with a card key?! They would have to go down to management and find out what was going on.

"Heidi!" Jeanne snapped, as Heidi reached into the box, "Don't touch that heart!"

"I have to," Heidi said, "I need to know; I just need to know…"

Stephanie reached for Heidi to jerk her away from the box, but Heidi had pressed two fingers on the organ. In an instant Heidi jerked back, letting loose a scream, scrambling away from the coffee table, hitting the couch. She covered her mouth, and clutched at her chest, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Jeanne grabbed the trash can and helped Heidi lean over it, so she could throw up what she ate. When she was done, she leaned back against the couch, trembling, sobbing softly, and shaking her head. Jeanne gave her a cup of water and said, "Heidi, what-"

"No! I do not want to talk about what I saw!" Heidi sobbed loudly, her blind eyes wide, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Carlos grabbed Jeanne's shoulder and said, "Give her space, Stephanie will stay with her, while we go talk to management."

Carlos walked over to Stephanie and said in a low voice, "Watch her, if you need to get her a sedative from Bobby's bag."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Okay, hurry up and find out who the hell did this."

Carlos smiled and kissed Stephanie, before leaving the hotel room.

Stephanie walked over to Heidi and sat beside the blind woman, who was rocking back and forth, sobbing weakly, shaking her head and whispering, "No, no, no!" over and over again.

"Heidi calm down, you need to calm down okay?" Stephanie said, giving Heidi a glass water, watching as Heidi began to calm down, "Good girl, you were going to work yourself up into a fainting spell."

Heidi whimpered and leaned into Stephanie, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She held her hands up and said in a soft voice, "The heart belonged to a little boy, maybe 10, he had been walking home from swim practice, he could walk alone, he was a big boy now. They caught him in an alley way, and knocked him out. My stalker carried the little boy deep into the city, in a bad area, where no one goes. They stuffed a cloth in the boy's mouth and then without medicine or anything proceeded to cut his heart out. The little boy felt it, he felt everything it hurt so badly, but the cloth in his mouth would not let him scream. He had been tied down too, so he could not move. I felt his life slip away, I watched as my stalker slipped his heart in the box and place it on the coffee table."

Stephanie sat back and said, "Heidi, how do you know this?" looking at the woman who smiled sadly and shook her head, "I cannot tell you yet."

Stephanie made a sound, as Heidi got up and walked off to her room, not before grabbing the dream catcher. When the door closed, Stephanie made another sound, and looked over to the box. With a shudder, she put the lid back on it, and pushed it away with her foot. What was going on here? Who was this sick twisted freak, going around and killing people to give their hearts to Heidi? Stephanie may have had her fair share of creepers and freaks, but this one was all of them, wrapped up in a nice little package. How were they getting past security and cameras? This stalker had Stephanie on edge., this wasn't your ordinary stalker gone crazy, there was a touch of something else too, almost sinister.

Stephanie paced about the living room, waiting for Carlos and Jeanne to return from the Hotel Lobby. She needed to know, how they got past everything and she needed to know what the fuck was going on with Heidi. There was something more about this woman. It felt as though she was…in a different world, yet in this world.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

The owner of the little red tent, looked up from his work on the broken magician hat, the white ferret perched on his shoulders. Green eyes looked into blue eyes and the man smiled and said, "What the fuck man, brother! Did Uncle Sam let you go for a visit?!"

"I wish, Samuel," The man said walking into the tent, "I'm out on business, but since you were in the area at the moment, thought I would stop by to see ya."

Samuel tossed the hat aside and said, picking up the ferret, "So, Diesel, can you tell me what has you out and about in New York City?"

Diesel nodded his head and said, "One of our kind sold their soul to a uh-other creature, in exchange for power beyond power, I have to find them before they get into serious shit."

Samuel nodded his head and said, "Ah, I see," Looking at his older brother, "Does this person have a target?"

"I would say so, the creature that did the exchange told me that they sold their soul for someone with the 'purest' soul that has ever existed," Diesel said, rolling his eyes, "Whatever I just want to find this bastard and then go and get me some."

Samuel leered and said, leaning forward, "Have you seen the TV, and Madam?"

"Madam, damn, she's as pretty as she was when she was a teenager," Diesel said with a sigh, his eyes misting over, "Who would have thought that Heidi the Hermit would become a superstar."

"I always thought she would become a scientist or something." Samuel said, placing the ferret on a silk pillow, "Say man, I think I can help you out, with this case."

"Oh, you can, how?" Diesel asked, leaning forward on the counter, "I could use all the help I can get, ever since this fool sold their soul, they've been hard as hell to track."

"Well, you should follow the songs," Samuel said before sitting on a stool, "I think they'll be of some help."

"Follow the songs?" Diesel echoed, looking at his brother who nodded his head, "Shit man, you're as bad as that teacher we had in 10th grade."

"Aww, shut up, let's go out and get some booze, and get wasted, just like old times eh?" Samuel said getting up from the stool, "New York City better be prepared for the Porter brothers!"

Diesel chuckled and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, "Alright brah, let's go get wasted."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne and Carlos mulled over the security feed for the last 9 hours. They looked over every feed the cameras outside, in the lobby, the elevators hallways and the staff cameras. Nothing, absolutely nothing. There had been no mysterious person carrying a package, nor had there been any deliveries of packages for Heidi. It was as though they popped into the room and then left as quickly as they came. This was getting weird now.

Jeanne cursed loudly and kicked the wall. She was extremely agitated, how could she protect Heidi, if the danger was as slippery as a fucking snake covered in oil?!

"Damn it!" Jeanne cursed and then rounded on Carlos, who held his hands up in surrender, "You! You and Plum, stay on Heidi 24/7, I don't want her alone and I sure as hell don't want her out that god damn hotel room! She nearly had a fit! I want her on lockdown; I want the penthouse on lockdown! The only time we leave this place is when we go do that damn interview for Good Morning America!"

"Yes ma'am," Carlos said as Jeanne prowled the security room of the hotel, "Are you sure it's okay to have her locked up like that?"

"I don't care, Carlos, there's some sicko out there, killing people and giving Heidi their hearts! Now way is she leaving that hotel room, she'll throw a fit, but she'll have to accept it." Jeanne said as she opened the door to the security room, "Someone has to watch out for that woman."

When Jeanne left the security room, Carlos turned to the security screens and watched over the screens. What were they missing?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The next morning Jeanne had called for an emergency meeting. At 7 Am in the morning, everyone was seated in the living room. Stephanie was leaning against Carlos, trying not to fall asleep. Heidi was sipping her cup of tea. Lester was snoring softly, but a punch to the kidneys from Bobby had him awake.

Jeanne walked around the five and said, "you all, we're on lockdown, Heidi is not allowed to leave this room, until the interview, you got it?!"

"What about us?" Lester asked, rubbing his sore side, earning a look from Jeanne.

"Why are you going out anyways?!" Jeanne asked Lester, who shrugged and looked away.

"Maybe I picked up a woman, and she has a place up in soho, sexy little thing…"Lester said as leered at Jeanne who got angrier.

"YOU ARE A DIRTY MAN!" Jeanne snapped stalking up to Lester who shrugged his shoulders, "ALL YOU THINK ABOUT ARE ONE NIGHT STANDS!"

"Hey, if she's hot-"Lester started but Jeanne slapped him in the face and stomped away, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"It's because you're a filthy pig!" Jeanne snapped, slamming the door to her room shut.

Stephanie turned to Heidi, who placed her tea cup down and leaned against the seat.

"Well, Jeanne is only looking out for me; I will do what she tells me to do." Heidi said softly her eyes half lidded, "Besides, I trust Jeanne's instincts, she has never steered me wrong."

"But still, to be locked in here all this time, wouldn't you get bored?" Stephanie asked Heidi who closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I have book that I can read, besides, I like the silence, it is an amazing thing." Heidi said, getting up and walking to her room, "I do not need the company of people, pardon me, but _Paradise Lost_ is calling me."

'Besides,' Heidi thought as she closed the door to her room, 'Books do not have minds I can read.'

Carlos chuckled as Stephanie hissed, "That woman is weird, reading books for fun?! I would never pick a book up, just to read for fun."

"We know beautiful, unless there were pictures, colors or sex scenes." Lester chuckled making Stephanie bristle and glare at him, "I have a green eggs and ham book for you!"

Stephanie got up and snapped, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" getting up and chasing Lester, who laughed and dodge Stephanie's fist.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

For the next four days, the group was stuck in the hotel room. Stephanie and Jeanne tried to make it better for Heidi, by ordering in room spas and messages, room service, anything that could make Heidi happy. Heidi had accepted the sessions pleasing the two women. Carlos had told her the lay out of the bus and had told her about the bells and whistles of the bus. Heidi had nodded her head and accepted what he had told her. This went on until early Friday morning at five in the morning when Jeanne woke Heidi up and helped her prepare for the Good Morning America interview.

Stephanie squealed bouncing in her seat on the set of Good Morning America. She couldn't believe who she saw! She wanted to ask for everyone's autograph, but Carlos had told her to remain professional and not to jump out her seat and pounce on Al Roker to get an autograph.

Heidi sat beside her letting Jeanne recite the questions for the interview that would be asked. It would be a somewhat quick interview and then her singing.

Stephanie and Carlos looked from their perch in Heidi's dressing room. An aide came in and told them that Heidi needed to be on the set for her interview and then they would set the stage up for her to sing.

"You're going to do great!" Stephanie said, hugging Heidi, who hugged her back, "And me and Carlos will be here to watch over you."

Heidi smiled and said, "Well, you all, let us go on set, I have millions to entertain."

It had been a good interview. They asked vague questions, just what Jeanne requested. Heidi didn't have to shake hands or touch anyone. It was a light and airy conversation and there were times that Heidi laughed brightly. Stephanie smiled and held Carlos's hand as they watched Heidi's interview. Jeanne smiled and said to the couple, "Perfect, she killed it! Now all she has to do is sing!"

There was a quick commercial break, in which a place for Heidi to sing was set up and Heidi walked over to the three of them and said. "Well, wish me luck!"

The musicians were setting up their instruments and reading over the music sheets. Heidi hugged Jeanne and said, "Show time!" walking over to her spot on stage.

Stephanie watched as the lights dimmed around and a spot light came on Heidi. Music came on and Heidi began to sway to the music. She leaned forward, her mouth close to the microphone and she began to sing.

_We've got it together darlin', we're ready for it  
You see I'm smilin'  
Hmm we've got the people talkin', they know how we feel  
And it's no big deal_

And we're not playin' games and we're not playin' lovers  
We mean a lot more than that  
Hear what I'm sayin' boy, let go and be my joy  
I have to love you

You can't deny it baby, we drive each other crazy  
You can't deny it, no two people ever felt this way  
You can't deny it baby, we drive each other crazy  
We've just got to let it out

_Let it out  
Let it out  
Let it out_

Stephanie smiled, trying her best not to dance to the music. This song seemed to be aimed at her and Carlos.

_The more we're with each other, it's so exciting  
And it's getting stronger  
The way you touch me darlin', I've never been  
Touched like that before_

And we're not playin' games and we're not playin' lovers  
We mean a lot more than that  
You're all I need my love, you're there to push me on  
I have to love you

_You can't deny it baby, we drive each other crazy  
You can't deny it, no two people ever felt this way  
You can't deny it baby, we drive each other crazy  
We've just got to let it out_

_Let it out  
Let it out  
Let it out_

The music was bright and airy and Heidi was getting into it, a smile on her face and her blind eyes bright with happiness. She shimmed to the music as she sang the words.

_We can shout let it out  
We can shout let it out  
We can shout let it out  
We can shout let it out_

We've got it together darlin', we're ready for it  
You see I'm smilin'  
Hmm we've got the people talkin', they know how we feel  
And it's no big deal

And we're not playin' games and we're not playin' lovers  
We mean a lot more than that  
Hear what I'm sayin' boy, let go and be my joy  
I have to love you

_You can't deny it baby, we drive each other crazy  
You can't deny it, no two people ever felt this way  
You can't deny it baby, we drive each other crazy  
We've just got to let it out_

_Let it out  
Let it out  
Let it out_

The song ended lightly and everyone on the set clapped and cheered for Heidi who bowed and smiled, she even let Robin Roberts wrap an arm around her waist and go to a commercial. Even after the commercial they talked for a moment on stage, before Heidi went over to the three waiting for her behind the set.

"Well, that was fun, much better than _Bonjour Paris_!" Heidi said with a real smile, "I was invited back after the tour, they expect pictures, Jeanne, I say we hire a photographer."

"Already did," Jeanne said leading Heidi back to her dressing room, "Now let's go we have to get ready to get to the tour bus, Bobby and the pig are waiting for us outside, you ready for the tour of a lifetime?

Heidi smiled and said, "I am, Jeanne, Oh, Stephanie, that song was not just for you, it is for everyone who is in love."

Heidi gave Jeanne a look and said, "Even if they don't know it."

Jeanne gripped Heidi's arm tighter and said, "You're matchmaking me?! Finally!"

Stephanie shook her head and looked over to Carlos who was chuckling, "Is it just me, or does Heidi get stranger day by day?"

"It's just you, Babe…." Carlos said, kissing Stephanie, "She knows how to sing, I'll have to ask her to do something for me."

"What?" Stephanie asked Carlos, who smiled and said with a wink, "I'm not telling, Babe."

Stephanie pouted and said, "You're not fun at all!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi sang wonderfully on that stupid TV show, they couldn't wait to have her to their selves. She would sing for them every day. They were still looking for the perfect set of eyes. They wanted their lovely Heidi to see their faces. They couldn't wait. They hoped that Heidi loved the heart they had given her. It had been nice and young and so full of purity, just like her soul. They had never seen a soul like that before. They needed to have it, and to have Heidi.

They could not wait.

TBC….


	9. Denial Is A Girl's Best Friend

(Chapter 9 Enjoy! Read and Review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUUUUN!

Chapter 9 Denial Is A Girl's Best Friend

The ride to the tour bus was a silent one. Heidi was fast asleep in the back, curled up underneath Stephanie's suit jacket. The moment she climbed in the SUV behind the studio, she had fallen asleep. There was no need to go back to the hotel room, since they had packed everything the night before, and placed it in the SUVs this morning. Carlos was driving them to the bus shop which was out in the rural New Jersey area.

It was about 11 in the morning now, and Stephanie was hungry. They had to be down at the set of Good Morning America at 6 in the morning, and they had eaten a light breakfast there. By now the yogurt and bagel she had had been used up. She could go for some protein now!

Stephanie heard Carlos chuckle beside her and he said, "Babe, once we get to the Bus, you can pig out, we'll be at the bus shop in 30 minutes."

"I don't pig out like I use to!" Stephanie pouted, looking over to Carlos, "I only eat over moderation!"

"Which is a nice way of saying that you're a pig." Jeanne said from her spot beside a sleeping Heidi, "You piggy."

"Oh please this coming from a woman who ate 12 hot dogs in one sitting." Stephanie said to Jeanne, who rolled her eyes and went back to her tablet.

"Well they were good," Jeanne said putting the tablet away, "I say once we're all settled on the bus, we leave at 1 in the afternoon and head up to Rhode Island. The first concert is in 3 days, I want to be up there so we can start practicing for the concert. Any word from the Rhode island state police?"

Carlos nodded his head to Jeanne's question, "There will be metal detectors, and security will be at full force, once people are in the stadium, they cannot leave, and the backstage will be completely off limits to anyone who isn't staff or has a barcode backstage pass."

"I want it to locked up tight," Jeanne said, her face serious, "No one gets close to Heidi, unless they need to, monitor everything that comes into her dressing rooms and the Tour bus, fan mail needs scanned too, anything that's written in braille, needs to be looked at closely, no one but a few people know about her blindness."

Carlos nodded his head and said, "Yes, Jeanne, once we're on the bus up to Rhode Island, I will give the Stadium a call to start setting up security around the stadium."

"Stephanie, Heidi has a luncheon in Providence the day after we arrive, the governor invited her to his summer home, and you will be going too." Jeanne said to Stephanie who looked up and pointed to herself, "yes you, Stephanie, I'll be going and so will you, you are the bodyguard after all, wear something nice, I suggest the nice white sun dress you bought at Bloomingdales."

Stephanie bit her lip and said, "I've never met a governor before, I hope I don't screw it up."

"Just sit, and look pretty, smile at the right times, and giggle daintily when he tells lame jokes," Jeanne said looking up at Stephanie, "It's not that hard to please an old man, by looking cute and polite."

Heidi stretched her arms and said in a sleepy voice, "Yes, Jeanne, but make sure you do not dump your tea on his head, she did that to the leader of Denmark. He called her a sexy Barbie, and you never call Jeanne something that degrading."

"He deserved that," Jeanne and Stephanie said at the same time, making Heidi let loose a sleepy laugh, "Why are you laughing at us?!"

"You two are so alike, I think this will be a pleasurable four months, would you not agree Carlos?" Heidi asked Carlos who nodded his head.

"My Babe, with Jeanne Ellen, I expect head butting to be happening many times during this tour." Carlos said, making Jeanne and Stephanie puff up.

"Well show you both!" Stephanie said, glaring at Ranger and Heidi, "By the end of these four months-"

"We'll fucking be sisters!" Jeanne finished the sentence and leaned back in the car seat, "Carlos, are dumb and dumber at the bus now?"

"If you mean Lester and Bobby, then yes, they are already there, packing it up," Carlos said as he got off the interstate to go down a two lane road, "They're just waiting for us to come, so we can get our information into the bus's security system."

"Are we there yet?" Stephanie asked, leaning back in the passenger seat, "I'm starving, I could for some pizza, or a taco."

"Well, I'm sure they stocked the bus with Heidi's favorite junk food," Jeanne said sitting up, "She has a sweet tooth that could put you to shame, Plum."

"I cannot help it, I love sweets," Heidi yawned, sitting up from her curled position, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Carlos said as he pulled off to drive down a tiny country road.

"Geez, why is this place so far out, are we in the sticks?" Jeanne asked, watching fields go by, "I can't believe you choose a bus company that's all the way out in the sticks, this is like deliverance waiting to happen."

"No more movies for you Jeanne," Stephanie shuddered covering her ears, "Jeez, you're like a little kid!"

"The bus shop is out here, because they respect their client's wishes for privacy." Carlos said as he pulled off the road to drive down a long concrete driveway, "But, we're here now."

Stephanie and Jeanne leaned forward in their seats. Jeanne turned to Stephanie and said, "NO way, that's the bus?! That thing is huge!"

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "It didn't look this big in the pictures from your e-mails!"

Carlos smiled and said, "Babe, objects in pictures are bigger then they appear," pulling up to a sleek black tour bus.

The tour bus was long and tall, but it could pass in a tunnel or an underway just fine. The windows were tinted black; the only thing that wasn't tinted black was the front view window. The door to the bus was open, and Lester was climbing out of it, waving is hand and holding up a bag of Doritos. Brownie points for Santos.

"Food!" Jeanne and Stephanie squealed, climbing out the SUV and over to Lester, who gave them the bag.

Carlos helped Heidi out the SUV and over to the Tour bus, "Jeanne, Babe, you forgot someone."

Stephanie and Jeanne turned to Heidi who smiled softly and said, "It is no problem, I cannot have two employees hungry on the job, we should go inside and look at the tour bus, I would really like to get a feel for it."

The inside of the bus was luxurious, just like the way it looked in the pictures. Jeanne did a 360 spin and asked Heidi, "Well, do you like it?"

"I guess, I am blind, remember, as long as my bedding is soft, my piano is close and food is readily available, I am satisfied." Heidi said, walking past Jeanne and over to her piano. She felt around for the stairs to her sleeping loft. Heidi climbed up the stairs and pressed down on the baby soft bedding and sheets, "I am happy with this bus, can we leave now?"

"Not yet, Heidi!" Lester said walking over to a mounted security console, "We gotta get all our information into the system, and then we can go, you want to go first, Heidi?

"Okay," Heidi said, climbing down the stairs and over to where Lester's voice came from, "Is it going to be painful?"

Lester chuckled and said, "Nah, here, we just need to get your finger prints and retina scanned, and then you'll be done."

Jeanne made a sound as Lester grabbed Heidi's slim hand and pressed her finer onto a finger pad. A red light ran over her finger pad, and a voice said, "Finger Print is now in the system, please open your eye for retinal scan."

Heidi opened her eyes wider and with Lester's help found where the retinal scanner was. She felt warm light on her face and then the voice said, "Retinal scanning is complete."

"This is so cool!" Stephanie said, as she finished with her finger printing and eye scan, "I feel like we're in a high tech movie."

"This technology has been around for a bit, Babe," Carlos said once he was done, "It's just that Uncle Sam kept it a secret."

"Away from those simpleton civilians, yes, yes, we know this Carlos," Jeanne said sitting down beside Heidi, who lay on the couch, "And never touch Heidi again, Santos, I don't want her to catch your nastiness."

Lester placed a hand over his heart and said, "But Gina, I have no nastiness! I swear! I've been nothing but kind to Heidi."

Heidi made a sound in her throat and then she said, "Jeanne is jealous…"

"I have nothing to be jealous about Santos touching you!" Jeanne snapped touching Heidi, "See I can touch you too! Durr!"

"You were jealous of me Jeanne." Heidi said in a low voice, so only Jeanne could hear, "Do not worry, Lester is all yours."

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Jeanne raged before she got up and stomped down the spiral staircase to go to her room, "CRAZY! I'LL HAVE YOU COMMITTED IF YOU SQUEAL!"

"What in the world did I miss?" Stephanie asked, looking over to a lounging Heidi, "Are we leaving yet?"

"We are, I had to check on medical supplies first, to make sure we had enough." Bobby said walking out a bathroom, "Are you okay, Heidi? Any headaches or stomach aches?"

"I have a tiny headache coming, I think two Advil with do," Heidi said sitting up. So Bobby could check her out, "Do not worry, I get them all the time, these headaches."

"Well, I checked your records, you haven't had a CT scan in 3 years, not since your accident." Bobby said, as he looked into Heidi's blind eyes, "I say once we're in Rhode Island, you get a CT scan, just to check for any abnormal brain function. You get headaches several times a day."

Heidi made to shake her head, but she sighed and said, "Okay, if gets the doctor off my back."

Heidi turned to Carlos and Stephanie and said, "Since we are about to leave, it is not necessary for you two follow me around, if you would like, you two can go and get settled down in your room."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I hope it's nice down there, so there's a bathroom up here, and a bathroom down here," at Carlos's nod, Stephanie sighed and said, "I guess the bathroom up here will have to do."

"Oh, do try not to be in there between 6 and 7." Heidi said, pulling her tote bag to her, and taking a book out, "That is when I get ready for the day."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie looked at the five doors that were on the bottom level of the tour bus, one was a bathroom, one was Lester's bedroom, one was Jeanne's and another was Bobby, but…where was her bedroom?!

Damn that ESP, "Babe, I think the one with the label, 'for the sick couple is our bedroom."

"That mean Jeanne Ellen!" Stephanie hissed, opening the4 door to reveal a large room, with a platform bed and several built in dressers. There was a flat screen TV and two chairs close to it. The walls had built in lighting and behind the bed was a built in console for them. The flooring was white carpet, and the bed was white with white soft bedding. It was a very nice room, not like the one they had in the hotel, but shit, way better than the apartment Stephanie had.

Stephanie spotted their bags waiting for them and said, "We should unpack our things, we have four months of clothes waiting to-oh," Carlos walked up to Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her silly.

"I was thinking more of the lines of christening this bed," Carlos said, pulling away from Stephanie, "Wouldn't that be more fun than folding and putting away clothes?"

"Well, if you're skivvying off work for play," Stephanie said, kicking the door shut and locking it, "We should christen this bed!"

Carlos's eyes darkened with lust and he said, "You have no idea how long it's been since I've wanted you in my bed again."

"I've been in it for the past week, you haven't taken advantage of it yet." Stephanie gasped as Carlos pulled her blouse off her body, reveal her fire engine red bra.

At the sight of the red cloth, Carlos felt his heart pumping and all his blood going to his dick. His fingers fumbled for his suit jacket and tossed it to the other side of the room. Stephanie kicked off her high heels and walked backwards to the bed. she let out a yelp as she miscalculated where she would land, and fell on the carpeted floor. Carlos only let out a chuckle and tore his shirt off, too far to care about a tumble. Stephanie gasped as Carlos climbed on top of her on the floor and began to kiss her, his tongue diving into her mouth, and his hands bracing him above her body. Stephanie's fingers flew to his trouser buttons and in an instant had them unbutton and halfway down his thighs, revealing his hard cock. Carlos popped her bra off and tossed it over his shoulder and went back to kissing Stephanie, rubbing and tugging at pink hard nipples. Stephanie withered under the assault and tossed her head back, as the stimulation from her breast went to her throbbing pussy, oh how she wanted Carlos in her now.

Stephanie raised her hips, letting Carlos pull off her black skirt and fire engine red panties, leaving her naked underneath him. Stephanie flushed a pretty pink and turned her head to the side as Carlos milked in her form. When he got down to the trail of curly pubic hair that hid her bare mound he growled and said, "You mink, are you bare down there?"

"Well, me and Jeanne got some waxing done and the lady wanted to know if-OH MY GOD!" Stephanie couldn't finish what she was saying, because Carlos had spread her legs and dove into her homey pot with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

Stephanie withered and moaned as her clitoris was stimulated without mercy, the puffy outer lips were spread apart to reveal her aroused inner lips that had flared out to reveal her pink folds, which was being thoroughly eaten by Carlos, who after 10 minutes had yet to come up for air. Stephanie could feel the threads of an orgasm, she felt her pelvic clench with and then she let out a loud wail, coming undone, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Carlos slid up her body and said to Stephanie, "Dios you're so sexy when you cum on my tongue," before he kissed her. Stephanie could taste herself on his tongue and it aroused her even more, the joys of being a woman.

Carlos scooped Stephanie up and placed her on the bed. he turned her around on her stomach and said, slapping her upturned bottom lightly, "This is going to feel good, I promise you."

"I totally trust you, now, hurry up and put it in me!" Stephanie whined shaking her bottom in an invitation.

Carlos chuckled and rubbed himself along Stephanie's mound, "So demanding, I like it when you're demanding."

The two cried out in bliss as Carlos entered her from behind. What the fuck?! Was this what Stephanie had been missing from not taking it from behind?! Oh Carlos was so deep in her, the head of his penis hitting her womb. It felt amazing, with each stroke. Stephanie was meeting him, with every stroke. Stephanie turned her head and Carlos leaned forward to kiss her deeply. It wasn't sweet love; it was a rough and wild fuck. Carlos gripped a handful of curly brown hair and was riding Stephanie long and fast. It was all Stephanie could do from being any louder. She could feel her body hum from the building orgasm. It was feeling so so so good! She was going to cum soon.

"Oh god! I'm going to cum!" Stephanie wailed arching her back and feeling her orgasm rush through her, "HOLY SHIT!"

"Dios!" Carlos groaned as Stephanie's muscles clenched around him, making him cum deep inside her, "Mine!"

They lay in a sweaty heap on the bed, feeling the bus move underneath them. Stephanie blew a lock of curly hair away from her face and said with a smile, "That was fun…I think we were too loud."

"Babe, we weren't that loud," Carlos said, leaning over Stephanie and kissing her deeply.

"I would say otherwise!" Jeanne's voice said, muffled by a wall, "We're in a goddamn bus! Not a hotel room! God fucking damn it! You two are fucking on Heidi's dime!"

"What a fucking buzzkill," Stephanie hissed, covering her face with a pillow, while Carlos let out a loud round of laughter.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi played the last few keys on piano and smiled, her eyes partly closed. Lester and Bobby clapped and whistled letting loose a round of, "Encore! Again! Again!"

Heidi shook her head and said, "No, I only wanted to cover the sound of Carlos's and Stephanie's coupling, now that they are done, I shall finish reading Dante's Inferno."

"They were-" Bobby said, his eye twitching.

"And you covered it?!" Lester whined, his face full of horror, "You are one sick moo cow, Heidi!"

Heidi picked up the braille written book and said, "I apologize if you wanted to listen, but I did not, not everyone has fornication on the mind."

Lester leaned over to Heidi and said, "Like you don't, come on, a hot celebrity like you, I bet you have all the men trying to have a piece of you! How many men's' hearts have you broken, how many cold beds have you left?"

"None," Heidi said, her face flushing, "I am a virgin, I have never even kissed a man before."

"No way," Lester said to Bobby, who shrugged his shoulders, "You a virgin, no way!"

"Yes way, and please, do not tell anyone, I like to keep some parts of my life a secret." Heidi said getting an 'Okay,' from Bobby, "Besides, men find me a bit scary for their tastes."

Bobby elbowed Lester in the kidneys and said, "No telling, alright?"

"Fine, fine!" Lester said, throwing his hands up in the air, "It's not like that's the biggest news I've heard in a bit, a superstar, a blushing virgin."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi was a virgin. To hear that tidbit had them over the moon. They would be the only person to touch that pure body. They were sure that those Porter boys would have gotten a chance to do so. They had followed Heidi around like love sick puppies. But to hear that their love was as pure as white snow. It made them want her even more. Oh yes, selling their soul away to get to Heidi was the best Idea they ever had.

The thought of having Heidi underneath them, withering in pleasure, flushing from the novel experience of being touch in intimate places, it had them aroused. They were patient, and they could wait for the day that Heidi would be in their bed. For now, they were still looking for the perfect set of eyes for Heidi. Every set of eyes they had found had not been perfect enough, so they had disposed of the impurities.

Soon though, they would find the perfect eyes for their lovely Heidi. Soon.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne wrapped herself around her favorite body pillow, her cheeks red, from hearing the two next to her have sex, A frown on her face. It had been a while since she'd had sex, and she wasn't going to lie. The sound of those two had her hot.

Jeanne turned to the side and unwound herself from the pillow, her body flush. She closed her eyes and let her finger tips slid up her bare thigh, since she had tossed off her thigh highs and heels. The thought of large fingers trailing a heat of fire up her thighs and to her wet mound. She shuddered as she toyed with herself, biting her lip to keep quiet.

As she dipped her hands into her panties, she imaged a hot and hard mocha latte colored body over her. large strong hands running up and down her legs, spreading them. lips her neck, sucking at her pulse and driving her wild.

Jeanne whimpered and turned on her side, clenching her hand between her thighs. Her vision ended with mischievous green eyes staring into her green eyes and the man on top of her saying 'Damn Gina, you look so sexy when you cum on my dick…'

Jeanne arched her back and stifled the scream she let loose as she had an orgasm. She lay on her side breathing harshly and said in a weak voice, "No, I do not like Lester Santos…."

TBC…


	10. Confessions For The Soul

(Chapter 10 enjoy, read and review please.)

Chapter 10 Confessions For The Soul

Heidi felt her eyebrow twitch as Lester heaved another sigh beside her. She was really trying to enjoy her book, but this…person was making it hard for her to do so. It was around nine at night and they were only an hour away from Providence Rhode Island. Jeanne had left to go take a nap, and to stop staring at Lester. Bobby had gone to make arrangements for Heidi to get a CT scan the next day. Stephanie and Carlos were beside her, watching the TV and Lester well…

Heidi let out a sigh and said, "Lester, it is impossible for one to enjoy a book, if one's concentration is distracted by another's noise for attention. What do you want; I know you want to talk to someone."

Heidi smiled as Lester sputtered about not wanting to talk to anyone. What a Liar, his thoughts were screaming for someone to talk to him and they were all about one person.

" I don't want to talk about anyone!" Lester said his face flushed, "I was thinking about all the women I get to have fun with, once we're in Rhode Island!"

"No screwing around, Santos," Carlos said, his tone held no room for argument, "I won't let your dick put Heidi in danger."

Lester pouted and said, "I wouldn't put her in danger, I would wait until my time off, before I found a New England chick!"

Heidi smiled softly and said, "It is alright, Carlos, there is but one woman on his mind, I highly doubt he will stray far from her, though, I do have to say, she likes to be treated with respect, and her favorite flowers or orchids."

Stephanie leaned forward and whispered in Carlos's ear, "What is she talking about?" looking over to Heidi and Lester, "Who is trying to hook Lester up with?"

"Think," Carlos said, before he pulled Stephanie up, turned off the TV and said, "we'll be downstairs, good night you two."

Lester watched as Carlos and Stephanie left, once he knew that Heidi and him were alone, he asked, "So what color Orchids does Jeanne like?"

"Purple and pink," Heidi said getting up and yawning, "I am going to take a nap before we get to the hotel in Providence, there is an automatic vending machine for flowers in the lobby of the hotel we are staying in. there are pink, purple and white orchids, buy them all for her."

"How do you know that?!" Lester asked Heidi who climbed up into her loft bed, "Are you like a psychic or something?"

"Something like that," Heidi muttered softly, before she fell asleep.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Samuel huffed staring at the wooden box the old lady in front of him had placed on the counter of his shop, "What am I supposed to do with this again, Baba?"

"Give it to the blind one; she's going to need it." The woman said, her old brown eyes on Samuel's green one, "I suggest before the first concert she has in Rhode Island. There are many malevolent spirits there and any of them can cause her harm.

Samuel placed a hand on the top of the large wooden box and said, "I know you want something in exchange for this rare gift, Baba, what is it?"

"Oh just you and your brother happiness." The old woman said with a smile, "I have lived for several centuries, and have never seen what I have seen in the last few decades. Both of you find your happiness."

The woman turned and shuffled out the red tent. She paused and said, "Oh, I would suggest you ask for a moderate payment, when you give the woman the box."

Samuel shook his head, waved his hand, so the tent flaps closed and turned to the large wooden box in front of him. He tried to touch the paper seals on top of it, but hissed in pain as they burned their fingertips. Samuel guessed he wasn't powerful enough to open them. Only Heidi would be which was why the old woman gave it to him to give to her. Well, if it gave him a chance to see Heidi the Hermit again. He could remember waiting at the gates of that high end school she went to on a scholarship. She wore that cute school uniform of a soft grey skirt, a black sweater, a white dress shirt underneath and black thigh high socks, her feet in a pair of Mary Janes. Oh how he loved to skip French class to walk her home. She would smile that lovely smile, thank both him and Diesel, because the two never did things without the other one, and give them all her books. Damn, he would give her the moon to see her smile like that.

Samuel pulled the broken magician hat to him, and pulled out the white ferret. He had come to like the little fellow, and was going to keep it. he could always just replace the hat with one of the several dozen magical hats he had. Samuel smiled and stroke the ferret, which nipped at his fingers, he couldn't wait to see Heidi again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne led Heidi into the presidential suite of the hotel they were staying at in Providence. It wasn't as big as the one in New York City, but it will do. Three bedrooms and each bedroom had a bathroom. Jeanne would be sharing with Heidi, Carlos and Stephanie would be in one and Bobby and Lester would be in the other one, the one with two double beds. They had gotten into the city around 10:30 that night, but had gotten to the hotel at around Midnight. The women had to go to bed as soon as they got in, they had to be in Newport Rhode Island at around 11 the next morning for the luncheon with the Governor.

"Oh thank goodness we've made it to Providence on time, we have to get up at 7 in the morning, get our hair done and then dress up nicely for the this snooty luncheon," Jeanne said, pulling the covers down on the bed she would be sharing with Heidi, "I swear Heidi, if this man calls me Barbie, or sweet thing, I'll kick him in the balls."

Heidi slid her night gown on and said, "I have no doubts you will, Jeanne, please, put the dream catcher under my pillow."

"Why did Plum give you this?" Jeanne asked, placing the dream catcher underneath the pillows, "Does it really work?"

"It does, I have had no visions of my stalker, nor do I have any nightmares." Heidi said lying down in the bed and pulling the covers up, while Jeanne slid in the bed beside her, "Have a wonderful sleep Jeanne."

The two lay in the large bed silently before Jeanne turned to Heidi and asked, "How does it feel, to be, you know…psychic or something?"

"Different, that is for sure, It is odd, hearing what people think, but when you can see their past present and future, it is a scary situation sometimes," Heidi said softly, her eyes closed, "Like the person who threw a bottle at me last week, he was the first person I touched after the accident. I saw him, getting fired from his job, I saw him beat his wife, I saw him appear in the conference room, and throw the bottle at me. I had warned him that he would lose his job if he did not stop drinking, because all of the actions he had done, had stemmed from his alcoholic addiction. He had sneered at me and called me a crazy 'cunt' such vulgar language."

Jeanne sat up in the bed staring down at Heidi in the dark, "So, after that incident, whoever you touched afterwards…"

"I never told them of their fate, not only would they have not believed me, they would retaliate." Heidi said, turning to Jeanne in the darkness, "I can see your soul Jeanne, and apart from a spot of grey near you heart, you are quite bright. I like that; it means that someone can fix that broken heart of yours."

"I don't have a broken heart!" Jeanne hissed, laying down in the bed, "You're crazy Heidi! It doesn't need to be fixed!"

"It is a shame I cannot see your future when I touch you, or else I would prove you wrong otherwise." Heidi said, yawning, "But be as that may, I can say for certain, soon, you will be very happy."

Heidi turned away from Jeanne and fell asleep, while Jeanne huffed and whispered, "Crazy bint," before she too, fell asleep.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie smoothed out her sun dress one more time, before she turned to Heidi and Jeanne. They were dressed to the nines also. Jeanne had put on a light pastel blue blouse and white slack with her hair up in a bun. Heidi wore a soft pink sun dress, with a matching wide brim hat that covered her face from the warm New England sun. her long black hair was in a pony tail that hung in soft curls. They had driven out of Providence and to the Newport, where multi-million dollar mansions hid behind gates and the rich and famous hid from prying eyes. it was just the three women. Jeanne insisted on it just being Stephanie to watch over Heidi, since they were just having lunch with the Governor.

They had been waiting for a minute in a huge foyer of the Governors personal mansion. He was wealthy and from old blood, apparently. Stephanie leaned over to Jeanne and said, "I'm afraid to walk on these floors, they look like they cost a fortune!"

"Don't worry, as long as you don't scoff them, we'll be fine," Jeanne said, watching as the Governor of Rhode Island, walked up to them.

He was an older man of 50, with black hair with a streak of grey going through it. he had bright blue eyes that had laughter lines around it and a soft smile. He wore a causal suit of soft dove grey and had an air of lightness to him.

"Madam!" Alexander Walter the 4th said, kissing Heidi's outstretched hand, "It is an honor to have you in my family home, along with your lovely friends, come, come, I've had the butler place lunch on the veranda, close to the beach."

Stephanie had to admire all the pieces of art that hung on the walls of the mansion. Some were family portraits and others were rare one of a kinds. The group walked out a set of French doors and on to a veranda that was close to the beach. A small dining table had been set up, and variety of food had been laid out, for them to eat. Alexander pulled out their chairs and helped them to sit down. He sure had some manners on him.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home," Heidi said thanking the man as he poured her some tea, "It is such a lovely home."

"It is a pleasure to have such a gifted person as yourself to grace the halls." Alexander said with a smile, looking Heidi up and down, "A lovely and gifted woman."

Jeanne made a sound in the back of her throat, which had Stephanie grabbing the woman's wrist. Heidi giggles and said, her face flush, "Well, it has been a while since a man has complimented me like that."

"Where is your wife, Governor Walter?" Jeanne asked snidely, making Stephanie grab her wrist tighter, "I'm sure she would have given your first born to see Madam."

"She is away for business, she had tried to shuffle dates around, but she could not get out of them." Alexander said, his eyes never leaving Heidi's form, who was trying to not to grimace, "she'll be gone for a while."

Stephanie gave the Governor a look and said, "Please, I'm sure Heidi is hungry we should eat, before all this food gets cold."

Stephanie never took her eyes off of the man in front of her, even as she ate. She knew that look in his eye. Every man got that look in their eye when they saw something that they wanted. The governor wanted Heidi, which was why he invited her up to his second home. It's a shame he didn't count on Stephanie being with Heidi. Like hell she would let anyone touch her.

Stephanie stood up quickly, when Heidi gasped and jerked away from Alexander's hand, which had touched her arm.

"Please, don't touch her," Stephanie said, walking over to Heidi and placing a hand on her arm, "Are you okay Madam?"

Heidi shook her head and said in a strain voice, "No, I need to go to the restroom, please, escort me there, Stephanie."

Stephanie helped Heidi up and led Heidi into the house, ignoring the Governors irritated exclamation.

"We need to leave, Stephanie," Heidi said softly, "I do not like this man; I want to leave this place now."

"Glad you said that, Heidi," Stephanie said, leading Heidi to the front door, "I'll put you in the car and go back for Jeanne."

"Stephanie, that man is a murderer, and a rapist, hurry and get Jeanne," Heidi whispered softly in Stephanie's ear, "I do not want to spend another minute here."

Stephanie placed Heidi in the SUV, told her not to open the door for anyone, and went to get Jeanne, who was having a staring contest with the Governor, "I'm sorry, but Madam has fallen quite ill, we need to take her back to the hotel."

Jeanne got up and hissed in Stephanie's ear, "Is she okay?"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "No, we need to leave, now." She waved goodbye to the Governor and then she and Jeanne went off to the SUV.

They were driving out the driveway of the Governor's mansion, when Heidi grabbed Stephanie's shoulder and said, "Do not go right, go left, go all the way down this road, until you see an abandoned field."

Stephanie did as she was told and drove past large homes and mansions, until she got to the end of the road. On the side of the road was a fenced in area that had 'do not trespass' signs all over it. Heidi climbed out the car, and walked over to the fence. She touched the weathered down wood post, and said, "Follow me," before she climbed over the fence and into the tall grass.

"Heidi!" Jeanne hissed, running after the woman, "What are you doing?! Where are you going?!"

Stephanie looked around, pulled her gun out of her thigh holster and followed the two women, her spidey senses going off.

Heidi led the two deep into the field, only stopping when she made it to a large oak tree situated in the middle of the field. Heidi turned to Jeanne and said softly, "Call the police, there are 8 women buried underneath this tree."

"How do you know that?!" Stephanie asked, her voice rising, "Heidi what is going on?!"

"I saw them, they were so young and naïve, he was older, handsome and wise, he led them out here, raped them and killed them. His family owns this land so no one would look for them here. Plus, he has money to bribe people." Heidi whispered, touching to the tree, "Thank goodness one brave soul came up to me in during the lunch, and told me where she was, if his touch had yielded nothing, her confession would have led me here."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I'm scared, Carlos," Stephanie whispered to the man as they watched as eight skeletons, still in their clothes, be bagged and carried off to the coroner's van, "How did Heidi know where these women were?"

Carlos turned to where Jeanne and Heidi stood in the field. Heidi was talking to a cop, giving him information about items that were taken off the victims and kept in the killer's home. He knew that something was different about the woman, but he would have never guessed this. His Great grandmother, before she had died, had told him as a child about people who could see things that most people couldn't see. Heidi had to be one of those people. He would confront the woman, the moment they were back in the hotel room. She had a lot to explain to him, and he had a feeling that she would bare her soul to him.

"Babe, let's get Heidi back to the SUV, she has a doctor appointment to keep and it seems she is getting a migraine." Carlos said, watching Heidi, lean against Jeanne, her eyes clenched shut.

"Have you finished asking all these questions?" Jeanne snapped to the detective in charge, "Like you said, the clothes on these bodies are from nearly 30 years ago, Madam is only 26, how in the hell would she kill these people fouryears before she was born, shit, look, here's my number, call us when you find the real killer."

Jeanne led Heidi away from the sputtering cops and said to Stephanie and Ranger, "Well, let's get the hell back to the hotel, I have no migraine medicine for Heidi and she is having one of the biggest ones she's ever had before."

"Stop snapping Jeanne, you are not helping," Heidi said, letting Stephanie lead her back to the SUV, where bobby was waiting for her, holding his medicine bag.

"Hey, Heidi," Bobby said, pulling a syringe and a bottle of medicine from his bag, "I have some morphine in my bag, do you want to use this or wait until-"

"Give me the drugs now," Heidi snapped her head throbbing, "please, let us do this in the SUV, all these people, and sounds…I feel faint."

Heidi placed her head in Jeanne's lap, letting the morphine soothe away the pain. That had been the worse migraine ever. They were on the way to the hospital, where Heidi would receive a CT scan of her brain. All those thoughts and the poor souls of those eight dead women, using her energy to get to the other side, it had all been too much for her. Heidi had simply let Jeanne lay her down in the back of the car with her head in Jeanne's lap. She was so tired now.

"Is she going to be alright?" Stephanie asked, watching Heidi breath in short shallow breaths, her eyes closed, "That looked like a bad headache."

"Sometimes, migraines can turn into seizures, I say we admit her into the hospital overnight," Bobby said, checking Heidi's pulse, "The migraine could come back."

"No," Heidi said, shaking her head, "No hospital, I will be fine, let me just get this scan and then go back to the hotel and get some rest."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sat beside Carlos, watching the Neurologist and Bobby spoke in hush voices away from each other. He looked baffled and unsure of himself. Like he had never seen a brain like Heidi's.

Bobby thanked the man and walked back to the group. Carlos rose an eyebrow up and said, "Well, what's going on with Heidi, any bleeding, or tumors."

"No, it's just the activity in her brain, the pattern is erratic and the neurologist was not able to pick up anything. He had never seen anything like it. Then again, she is labeled as a genius; most people who are geniuses, their brain patterns are different from other people. She's been given anti-seizure medicine to damping the severe migraines, but other than that, she's perfectly healthy, a night's rest will do her good."

Heidi pulled her dress back on, her back turned to Jeanne who was looking at her in concern, "I apologize Jeanne, I used some of my energy to send those poor women to the other side that is why the migraine was so bad today."

"So, like an exorcist." Jeanne whispered shaking her head, "That's not one of your gifts."

"The lady at the fortune telling shop told that many more gifts would manifest randomly." Heidi said, pulling her sandals on, "I did not know I would be this powerful, I guess there was a reason why I was abandoned at that orphanage."

Jeanne wrapped her arms around Heidi and said, "It was fate, right, that's what you always tell me."

Heidi smiled and said, "And fate will be at play tonight,"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Such power, such wonderful power, every day, Heidi was making them fall In love with her more and more. They could not wait to hold the blind woman in their arms. They had yet to find the perfect set of eyes, a powerful person needed the most perfect eyes, not any would do. To exorcist sprits and ghosts was a rare gift indeed. But then again, with a pure soul such as Heidi's they expected no less from the woman. It had been a while since they've sent a gift to her, maybe a nice pair of hands that remind them of Heidi's dainty ones.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The moment everyone had left to go freshen up for dinner, Carlos rounded on Heidi, who sighed and sat down in a chair, folding her hands in her laps.

"You're a psychic," Carlos said to the woman, making her smile and shake her head.

"I am not psychic, I am just able read thoughts, I can see your past present and future and I can see your soul. I am able to have visions and I can exorcist spirits. There are many more gifts I have, but they have yet to manifest. Heidi said softly, her eyes looking to Carlos's, "it all started after the accident that left me blind. The blindness trigger the gifts and now they are coming at a fast pace."

Carlos looked into Heidi's eyes and said, "You can read my thoughts, so that's how you knew about Stephanie."

"Yes, she was running through your mind, she must be a very important person for you to be thinking about her like that." Heidi said with a soft smile, "I mean you no harm Carlos, I apologize for reading your thoughts."

Carlos said, "It's no problem, my great grandmother, she told me about people like you, that you are able to see on a different plane or something."

"I can," Heidi said softly, her eyes bright, "It is a very scary thing sometimes, but I am not afraid of most of the Beings I see."

"You must not tell anyone, Carlos," Heidi said softly, "Just like my blindness, my gifts must remain a secret, only Jeanne knows, because she is the closet person I have to a family."

Carlos held his pinky finger out and said, "I pinky promise you, not to tell a soul."

Heidi frowned, but linked her pinky to his and said, "I accept your promise, Mr. Manoso, Such a childish gesture to use."

"It felt right." Was all Carlos said, making Heidi hum.

"Then it is fate that you were meant to promise me in this way." Heidi said with a smile, "Now, let us prepare for dinner, lobster is my favorite seafood you know."

TBC….


	11. A Payment Made

(Chapter 11 enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUUUUN!

Chapter 11 A Payment Made

Stephanie made a sound as they entered the Dunkin' Donuts Stadium. It was a sports stadium in the heart of Providence Rhode Island, but it had been customized for the one concert that Heidi would do here. The stage would be in the middle of the of the floor of the stadium, with the front of the stage being open to people to stand in front of it, though security would keep a five feet radius from the stage and the crowd. Stephanie watched as Jeanne and Heidi walked the area of the stage, counting the feet the stage had so that Heidi wouldn't fall off the stage. It would be a three hour concert, starting at 9 and ending at midnight. Security would be up to the gills, metal detectors, bags searched for weapons and contraband. Everyone that worked backstage had to get passes to be back there, and Stephanie, Carlos, Lester, Bobby and Jeanne were no exception. Stephanie kept close to Jeanne and Heidi, while Carlos went over the security plans with the Providence police and Bobby and Lester, security would be in full force the day before the concert, since the media was trying to get into stadium during the rehearsal. Heidi was adamant that no media appear before the concert.

"So the Piano will be on the right side of the stage, okay, Heidi?" Jeanne asked Heidi who nodded her head and turned to walk off stage, "Heidi, where are you going, we still have to make a list of what songs you will play!"

"Do we really have to make this list on the stage?" Heidi asked, her face full of amusement, "Let us go back to the dressing room, I could use a drink."

"Well, there was that bottle of bourbon that was given to us by the manager of the stadium." Jeanne said walking over to Heidi and Stephanie, "we can drink when we get back to the hotel, for now, we'll just stick with sparkling apple cider."

"You know I do not drink alcohol," Heidi said as they walked down the hallway to the dressing room, "I was thirsty, I could go for some chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk, you're a grown woman!" Jeanne sighed as they made it to the dressing room, opening the door, only to shriek at the person inside the dressing room.

There sitting Heidi's chair was a man, a man Stephanie had seen before. His long white hair was in a braid, and his green eyes were bright with amusement. He wore a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and black jeans with black biker boots. He waved at Stephanie and said, "Blue eyes! what's up sugar?!"

"You know this man?!" Jeanne asked Stephanie, rounding on the woman who squawked and held her hands up in surrender, "Are you inviting men here to screw?!"

"No, that's the man who gave me the dream catcher for Heidi!" Stephanie said waving her hands with a smile, causing Heidi to perk up.

"Oh did he?" Heidi said walking over to the man, who smiled, "Then I must thank you, Samuel, It helps me sleep well at night."

"Ah," I can't fool you," Samuel said, hugging Heidi, "Geez, you look…amazing, even after the-well, you know."

"You were always such a powerful clairvoyant," Heidi said in the man's ear, "how are you Samuel?"

Samuel smiled and said, "Great! I own a shop, you know, speaking of, I've bought you something from the shop, to protect you during your tour."

"Oh, you did not have to do that," Heidi said, as she felt a large box be placed in her arms, "This is a large box, what is inside it?"

"I don't know, the seal on it is too powerful, I think only you can open it," Samuel said to Heidi, watching her fingers slide over the seal.

Stephanie watched as the Heidi pulled the seal off and opened the lid, to reveal a white puppy, or was it a tiny fox. It looked more like a fox, with a puffy tail, pointed ears and big grey eyes that looked around from its perch in the box.

"Hey! Those are rare!" Samuel said with excitement, "A spirit warder! That old Baba sure was looking out for you!"

The tiny fox jumped out the box, on onto Heidi's shoulder, nuzzling her neck and licking her face with contentment. Samuel took the box from Heidi, so she could pick the tiny creature up in her hands. She smiled and used her index finger to pet its head, "It is so tiny, will it grow as it wards off spirits?"

"Yup," Samuel said getting up and smiling, "well, now that you got your item, it's time for a payment.

"Oh, I have nothing of value to give you," Heidi said, as Samuel got closer to her, "Oh, I see, then that will be an acceptable form of payment."

Jeanne made a sound of outrage as Samuel grabbed Heidi's chin and kissed her on the lips gently. It was only for a few seconds but it had Heidi breathless, so that's what kissing felt like. Stephanie felt her face flush and she said, "Okay, now leave, before I shoot you!"

Samuel pulled apart from Heidi and ran a finger over her lips, "Always wanted to do that," he said softly, before he smiled and walked out the dressing room, "I'll see you some other time Heidi."

Heidi ran a hand over her lips and said with a smile, "That was my first kiss…."

"WHAT?!" Jeanne snapped, running over to Heidi, who flushed, nodding her head, "Does that mean…you're a virgin?!"

"yes," Heidi said softly, tucking her head away in embarrassment, "Men do not find me attractive so, I never actively sought them out."

"You're sexy; you shouldn't have any problems finding a man!" Stephanie said looking Heidi up and Down, causing Heidi to flush again.

"I am too eccentric for them," Heidi said softly, petting the small fox dog, "We all can not attract hot sexy army men, right Jeanne?"

Jeanne sputtered and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about," her face red.

"What about those orchids that were sitting on the table in our hotel room, I know that they were for you, I do not like Orchids, I prefer white roses."

Jeanne turned away from Heidi, her face redder. That damn Santos had sent them to her, with a note saying that he was willing to try anything to get a date from Jeanne. Geez, why did that man have to be so damn stubborn!

"Oh, Jeanne has a secret crush!' Stephanie giggled, looking over to Jeanne, who blushed hard and turned away from the two, "Who is it? Bobby, Lester-"

"IT'S NOT LESTER!" Jeanne shrieked, waving her fist, "IT'S NOT IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT!"

"It's Lester," Stephanie said to Heidi, who nodded in agreement, making Jeanne scream loudly, and huff out the dressing room, "It can't be that bad!"

"I guess with Jeanne, it is a bad thing," Heidi said sitting down with the fox in her hand, "You and Carlos, eh Stephanie?"

Stephanie blushed and said, "I knew it! it was you who told Carlos to make a move on me!" glaring at Heidi who nodded her head, "What are you a freaking match maker?!"

Heidi smiled and said, "I am just a person who likes to see everyone happy, even if I never have the same happiness."

Stephanie placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder and said softly, "you'll get the same happiness as me and Carlos, I promise you, Heidi."

Heidi smiled and said with no emotion, "I highly doubt that Stephanie, I am too eccentric for anyone. I have lived a life of self-impose solitude even before I was eccentric, no soul wanted to be around me, and I did not want to be around them. I was an odd child Stephanie, and everyone knew."

Stephanie stared at Heidi, who had trained her blind eyes on her. They were full of sadness and reality. To be surrounded by people, but to be so alone. Was that how Heidi lived, as a celebrity? Stephanie leaned forward and hugged Heidi to her. Stephanie smiled and said, "You aren't alone now."

Heidi faltered and then hugged Stephanie back, a small smile on her face, "Okay, Stephanie."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"NO way!" Diesel said his eyes wide, looking at his younger brother, "No way, you gave Heidi the Hermit her first kiss? You sassy bitch! Well how was it?"

"Great, even better than what I expected," Samuel said leaning back in the couch that sat in the far reaches of his shop, "She's a virgin too."

That made Diesel lean forward and hit his knee, "WHAT?! That sexy thing, a virgin! No way, no way Samuel!"

"Hell yeah, as pure as white snow, wait for someone to just, take it!" Samuel said, his face breaking out in a perverted smile, "Diesel, you know what we should do…"

"We should….but we should play for keeps." Diesel said fist bumping his brother, "We should be the only one Heidi the Hermit gets it on with. Besides, we love her."

"We do," Samuel said, thinking about the kiss, "We want Heidi…so this is how we do it…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lester had to bite his lip from giggling, as the little puppy licked inside his ear, "Argh! Heidi, get your dog! I'm ticklish in my ear!"

"I have no idea what to call him, I have to think of a nice name. " Heidi said, holding her hands out, so the little fox like dog could jump into her arms.

"He's so adorable" Stephanie cooed running a finger over the silky soft hair, "A spirit warder, what is that?"

"Oh, they are creatures that are said to ward off evil spirits," Heidi said letting the fox crawl into her hair, "This one is very affectionate, they are usually aloof and loners."

Stephanie smile watching the fox jump on Jeanne's head, causing her to scream and run off. Stephanie should be irked about the fact that there was something off with this picture. Magical creatures, creeper men kissing Heidi, Lester smitten with Jeanne, that was the creepiest thing. Jeanne did tell her to suck it up, there are some things in life that can't be explain, and Heidi was one of those things.

Carlos came up behind Stephanie, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck., "Babe, your hair will catch fire with all the thinking you're doing."

Stephanie huffed and said, "No I won't, it's just, I should be freaked out, right? With what Heidi does, and who she attracts, I mean that's not an animal I've ever seen before."

"Babe, there are some things in life that will never be fully explained; there will be people who don't understand them." Carlos said hugging Stephanie tightly, kissing her neck again, "We're one of the lucky few who get to experience the unexplainable."

Stephanie watched the three interact in front of them. maybe it wasn't as quirky like she thought it was the first time.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They had found it, the perfect set of eyes. They were so blue and perfect. They belonged to the female bodyguard that was always with their Heidi. She had the perfect eyes. they would be lovely on Heidi's face. To see Heidi with those blue eyes, perfect. They had found a set of dainty hands to gift to Heidi. They belonged to a lovely girl who scooped out the double chocolate ice cream they had bought. She had fought, but in the end she lost her hands. They couldn't let the poor girl live, so they made sure that the ice cream girl died swiftly and painlessly. The hands had been placed in a white box, nestled in silk. They knew that Heidi loved silk, such a luxurious and wonderful cloth for Heidi. They would make sure that she would be wrapped in silk all the time. She would look so lovely with those blue eyes. they would wait until the final show of the tour, before they would strike, until then, they would keep sending gifts to the more purest soul they've ever seen.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos sat up in the bed, his body covered in sweat from the nightmare he had. He turned to look at Stephanie, who was snoring softly beside him. No matter how much she denied, Stephanie did snore. Carlos got up from the bed and paced. The nightmare he had, shook him to the core. He had been walking through a forest that was completely covered in spider webs. As he walked through the forest he found a figure, hanging at an angle in a nest of webs. It was Heidi, hanging up in the webs. He walked up to the hanging figure and watched as Heidi opened her eyes to reveal deep blue eyes, blue eyes that he had seen before. Heidi had opened her mouth and whimpered, in Stephanie's voice, "Carlos?"

Carlos rubbed his eyes, before he walked out the hotel bedroom and into the living room of the penthouse they were staying in. he sat down on the posh couch and sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why had that dream scared him that much?

"Nightmare?" Heidi's soft voice said from across the living room, making Carlos turn and look at the blind woman, "It is alright, I could not sleep either, nor could Apollo."

Heidi held up the little fox dog and turned her face to the window window of the penthouse. Carlos got up and walked over to the woman who sat in the high back chair, close to the window. Heidi smiled softly and said, "Was it a dream you had, or was it something else?"

"I don't know, it was…something else," Carlos said softly, leaning against the chair Heidi sat in, "How did you get used to it, to all that you have to deal with?"

"I do not," Heidi said softly, petting the now sleeping fox, "I will never get used to it, which is why the gifts I have are more of a curse."

Carlos placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder and said, "My Great-Grandmother, she had some psychic abilities, she use to say that it was a curse with a silver lining."

Heidi sighed and let out a yawn, Carlos's touch soothing her. She touched Carlos's hand and got up with the tiny fox, "Go to sleep, Carlos, tonight you will sleep peacefully."

Heidi walked over to the room where she and Jeanne were sleeping in. Heidi smiled softly in the dim light, and said, "Good night. Carlos."

Carlos watched as Heidi closed the door. He rubbed his face again, and walked into the bedroom he was sleeping in. HE climbed in the soft bedding beside Stephanie and pulled her close to him. It had been only a dream, only a dream.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne smiled, watching Heidi rehearse for the concert that would occur the next day. The opening band was some indie group that was local. Heidi loved to let local bands open for her, sometimes she would open with them.

"She's a great singer, isn't see?" Lester said to Jeanne, who stiffened and turned away from the man, "Must be nice managing a superstar."

"It's hard, but worth it." Jeanne said, her mouth curving in a smile, "I wish most superstars were like Heidi."

"I wish most managers looked like you, Gina," Lester said to Jeanne, who bristled and glared at the man, "What, you're sexy, very sexy, Gina."

Jeanne blushed and then turned away from Lester, who walked up closer to Jeanne, "Shut up, Santos, you're just spewing shit now."

"Let me take on a night out in Boston, we'll be there in two days, I'll take you out on the town, we'll wine and dine, leave the children alone," Lester said, placing a hand on Jeanne's shoulder. Causing Jeanne to bristle and glare at him, "please, please, please?!"

"So fucking pathetic, fine, one date, two days, be dressed nicely!" Jeanne snapped, before she stalked off to harass Heidi, who was talking to Stephanie and Carlos.

Lester smiled and did a fist pump, he got a date with Jeanne fucking Ellen Borrows!

"Jeanne has a date!" Stephanie sang as she unlocked Heidi's dressing room, "Jeanne and Lester sitting in a tree-"

"How mature, Plum!' Jeanne snapped, walking into the dressing room, "Does Carlos know you sing immature children songs? I bet he doesn't know, I think I should-"

"I have another gift," Heidi said softly, pointing to the counter space in the dressing room, "I can feel it, Stephanie, Jeanne."

Stephanie pulled her gun out, and walked over to the counter, seeing a white gift box, tied with a light blue ribbon. Jeanne kept Heidi over at the door, and said, "Stay here."

Stephanie grabbed a tissue and pulled the ribbon off the box. She pulled the lid open and groaned loudly, slamming the lid shut. She swore loudly and said, "Shit, there is a pair of hands in that box!"

Heidi shuddered and said, "No wonder why I felt it…they are someone's hand…."

TBC…..


	12. Blue Flames

(Chapter 12, enjoy, read and review please!)

not mine not making any money, it's just for fun!

Chapter 12 Blue Flames

Heidi sat on the couch in the penthouse suite of the hotel, tapping her finger on her knee. The little fox was hidden in her hair as the police walked through the penthouse asking questions. Where did the hands come from, who sent them, how long had they been there? They even accused Heidi of being the one to get the hands.

After a while, Jeanne got angry, and kicked the police out, threatening to sue them if anything got out to the media. Jeanne sighed and said, "Fucking pathetic, all they did was accuse you, Heidi, how in the hell did you find time to kill a person and chop their hands off!"

"They are just doing their job," Heidi said softly, as the fox climbed out her hair to settle in her lap, 'They have to look at every lead, you know that Jeanne."

Jeanne huffed and sat beside the woman, watching Stephanie and Carlos talk to Bobby and Lester, "This is stupid! I wish they could find this stalker and we can be done with them!"

Heidi pet the fox and said in a soft voice, "This is not a regular stalker Jeanne, I am afraid this is a person who is quite dangerous, it will take more than a group of body guards to stop them."

Jeanne wrapped an arm around Heidi, and pulled the woman close to her, "Are you sure you want to do this tour? We can still back out of it, Heidi , it's not too late."

"We will do this tour, and we shall enjoy Jeanne, it has been a while since I have been in the states, I want to play tourist in between the shows, I say once we hit Boston, we go to the Plymouth colonies. I have always wanted to go there."

Jeanne rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but I have a date in two days, with Santos."

Heidi made a sound and said, "Really? And to think, you made a fuss about the man, I am telling you Jeanne, he is a good person, he will treat you the way you deserve to be treated, like a beautiful woman."

Jeanne made another sound and said, "Whatever…."a small smile on her face.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hands and hearts," Lester muttered shaking his head, "This poor woman has attracted a psychopath."

Bobby nodded his head and said, "I am concerned about her health too, you may not see it, but each time she finds one of these 'gifts' it affects her mentally and physically, this may not be the right choice ,to let her continue with the tour."

"But it's not our decision to stop this tour, it's Heidi's," Stephanie said, tucking her hands in her pants pockets, "And you all know, she won't stop the tour."

"Stephanie's right, we just have to be more diligent," Carlos said softly, looking at the three, " once we're in Boston, we stay at Rangeman Boston, much safer than a hotel."

Stephanie had never been to Rangeman Boston, maybe it will be exactly like Rangeman Trenton. She couldn't wait to see it, but first, they had to deal with the very first concert, which would occur in less than 24 hours.

"I think it would be best if we hit the hay early, I know Heidi is going to be up at a god awful time," Stephanie said, grimacing, "And we'll be stuck at the stadium all day and all night."

"Good idea, Jeanne said, walking over to the four, "Let's hit the hay, we have to be up at four in the morning and be packed up and ready to leave the hotel by 5, and be at the stadium at 6 in the morning!"

"I don't think I'll ever be used to the early times," Stephanie sighed, but she nodded her head at what Jeanne said, "I could use a nap right now too."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos was back in the forest that was covered in webs. Would he see Heidi again, or would he see something new. He walked for a bit down in the woods. The grey clouds looming in the sky gave him a sign that something would fall soon. Was this a nightmare, or was this something else. Carlos couldn't tell anymore, it could be anything at this point. Most people do not have the same dreams in a row, so quickly.

Carlos walked up to a mass of webbing, seeing a figure tangled in it. he had to get closer, to see who it was. When he saw a shock of curly brown hair, he whispered, "Stephanie."

It was Stephanie in the mass of webbing, her head was lulled to the side, and her eyes were closed. Carlos extended his hand to grab her, but Stephanie turned her head to the side, and moaned, in Heidi's voice, "My eyes, they hurt so badly…."

Carlos took a step back, seeing Stephanie's eyes open to reveal empty sockets. Was this a nightmare?! Carlos grunted as webs reached out and grabbed him, wrapping around his arms and pulling him up into the air. This had to be a nightmare.

Stephanie, or whatever looked like Stephanie, shot up into the air, and got right in front of Carlos's face. Empty eye sockets were trained on his face and then the Stephanie look alike smiled evilly and raised their hand, revealing sharp claws on the end of them. They made to strike Carlos sin the face, but a blue flame hit them in the side, causing the look alike to scream in agony and to clamber away. Carlos fell to the ground with a thud, as melting spider webs fell around him. Another wave of blue flames filled the forest, and then it was over. All that remained was the forest, which was now webbing free. Carlos got up and then turned hearing the snapping of a stick.

Standing close to him was a large white fox, with silver eyes. it had three fluffy white tails, which wagged in the air calmly. The fox trotted over to him and ran its body over his side and then trotted away, and over to Heidi, who smiled at him and said, "Be at peace now, the Sprit Warder has destroy the spider sprit that took over your dreams."

It looked as though Heidi could see him, the way her amber eyes sparkled in the grey lighting. Carlos had to know how she managed to get into his dreams. Carlos opened his mouth to speak to Heidi, but he woke up. He stared up at the ceiling and then sat up, feeling a warm small on his chest. It was the tiny fox/dog, sitting on his chest, looking at him. It had a spider web hanging out the side of his mouth and was licking its chops, as though it had enjoyed a fine meal. The fox purred with delight as Carlos ran a finger down its tiny head.

"Good boy," Carlos said, before the fox jumped off his chest and padded out the room.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It grew," Stephanie said, looking at the little dog which was now the size of a puppy. It was in Heidi's arms, enjoying the belly rub she was giving it, purring with delight.

"Yes he had a big meal last night, and as it eats evil spirits, it will grow, unti it reaches its true form." Heidi said, letting the creature lick her face, "I am glad this one is so friendly and kind hearted. Did you sleep well, Carlos?"

Carlos looked over to the blind woman and said, "I did, thanks for asking, Heidi."

Heidi smiled and made her way over to Jeanne and the idling SUV. Stephanie turned to Carlos and said, "Why'd she ask you that question?"

"Oh, just had a bad dream, but in the middle of it, it went away and turned into nice dreams, Babe, remember Heidi isn't a normal woman."

"Oh yes, that is right, and that puppy in her arms isn't a normal puppy." Stephanie muttered walking past Carlos to go over to the SUV, "I swear, it understands every word we say!"

Carlos chuckled and said, "Babe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The day was spent at the stadium, preparing for the concert. Heidi spent it going over what she would wear on the stage, what dances she would do and then she spent the rest of the day getting prepared for the concert. Carlos, Lester and Bobby went over the security requirements that the people coming to see the concert had to go through, and all the security measurements that all the people back stage had to go through too. Badges were in place, and the state police did a sweep through of the back every five minutes. Heidi was never alone, the areas of the stage was heavily armed and guard and undercover cops posing as concert goers would be in the crowd, to make sure that no one tried anything.

Stephanie sat on the couch that was in Heidi's dressing room, watching the woman as makeup artists, hair stylist and people ran around the woman, getting her ready. The starting band was about to wrap up and Heidi would be due on stage in 10 minutes. Jeanne was hovering close to the woman, rattling off each song she would be doing, and how long she had in between songs. Stephanie wondered when Heidi would smack Jeanne and tell her to shut up so she could think.

Heidi slid out her chair, letting Jeanne tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She was swaying to the song the warm up band was playing. It was catchy and bright and it had a smile on Heidi's face.

"I think I shall go and join them on stage," Heidi said, before she left the dressing room quickly, making Jeanne and Stephanie jump up to catch her.

"Heidi YOU BETTER NOT-" Jeanne started, but from the way the audience was going nuts, she did, "Damn it, that's your charge, Plum, better make sure nothing happens to her!"

Stephanie watched from the side of the side stage as Heidi went over to the piano and said to the band playing, "Let's play a song together!"

Of course the crowd loved that idea, and together, the group played one of Heidi's song. Stephanie had to admit, best idea ever. The crowd went wild, the people backstage went wild and everyone had a great time. Jeanne shook her head and said, "Damn that woman, giving me heart attacks and shit, good thing everyone likes it. "

Stephanie had been to a few concerts before in her life, but this one had to be the best one. Heidi was a great singer, and a dancer too, for a blind woman she knew how to move. The show went off without a problem, that was until the last song was played. It was a slow song, Heidi was on the piano, the lights were low and the crowd had gotten quieter, listening to Heidi play a soft song. It was the remake of The Beatles Hey Jude. It had everyone's attention as she sang the lyrics and played the piano. She was midpoint in the song, when suddenly, she stopped playing, and turned her head to the crowd, her amber eyes narrowed.

"What is she doing?" Jeanne hissed, watching Heidi get up from the piano and walk to the edge of the stage, "What are you doing, Heidi?!"

Heidi pointed up into the stands and suddenly, the little dog/fox came bounding onto the stage. It reared its head back and suddenly the lights above Heidi brightened and then seemed to explode in a world of sparks and falling glass. Blue flames filled the air and then a loud screech that had everyone covering their ears. There was panic and people fleeing the stadium, all the while Heidi stood amidst the falling glass and sparks, her finger still pointing to the area in the stands.

Stephanie ran out onto the stage and grabbed Heidi, jerking her off the stage, covering them both with her suit jacket, as glass came falling down on them. Jeanne checked them both out, once they were safely back in the dressing room.

"I am fine, Jeanne," Heidi said, softly, getting up and opening the door to let in the creature, "Have you finished eating, my friend?"

The fox/dog made a chirp and then jumped into Heidi's arms, nuzzling her neck, purring with delight.

"It would seem I had attracted a large spirit," Heidi said, softly, rubbing the creature's stomach, "It would have gotten to everyone and me if not for this little one."

Jeanne puffed up and said, "We should have never done a show in fucking Rhode Island, too much drama for such a fucking tiny state!"

Stephanie watched as Heidi sat down on the couch and curl up with the fox. Stephanie grabbed the throw that was folded on the dressing table, and placed it on Heidi, "Go to sleep, I think you could use the rest."

"Okay," Heidi said softly, tucking her head in her arm, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Stephanie sighed and sat down, wiping the cold sweat from her head, being Heidi's bodyguard sure was taxing, the moment she had touched Heidi, she had felt the woman's panic and fear. Heidi did have some fear after all. hopefully the people at the concert would play this off as a technical problem.

"Babe," Carlos said, walking into the dressing room, "Are you alright? Is Heidi alright?"

"Yeah, Carlos," Stephanie said, hugging the man, "We're alright, just, technical problems."

"Babe, you can't tell that lie to me, I've seen those flames before," Carlos said making Stephanie frown, "I'll tell you later. Once the Stadium is cleared of the audience, we'll leave and get on the bus, Bobby should check out Heidi."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Sounds like a good idea, she's exhausted, she could use a goodnight rest and a day off."

"Plum is right, tomorrow, nothing that deals with the tour, rest and relaxation!" Jeanne said, going over to Heidi and the sleeping fox, "We'll be in Boston, right, good, she'll enjoy that."

Stephanie yawned and said, "I could use a nap too, Heidi has the right idea."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel looked down at the corpse of the poor girl. She had been strangled to death and dumped out in these woods. The poor girl's hands had been chopped off. What kind of monster would do this? He had to find this monster, before it got to what it wanted, the person with the most perfect soul ever. Diesel sighed, looking over to his brother, who looked green in the gills, "Alright there, bro, you know, you didn't have to tag along with me, I could have handled this alone."

"No, I needed to join you," Samuel said, wiping his brow, "I just…I know who got those hands, I don't don't know who gifted them, but I know where those hands went….they went to Heidi."

Diesel jerked up in surprise and said, "Our Heidi? Heidi the Hermit….fuck, she is Madam."

Diesel paused and said, "She's the one with the most perfect soul, isn't she?"

Samuel nodded his head and said, "yup, which is why we must find this bastard, or go to Heidi and protect her ourselves."

Diesel pulled his phone out and called the local police to tell him what he had found, at least the girl's parents could bury their child now. Diesel shook his head and said, "I think we go to Heidi and protect her. This monster, or whatever, means serious business."

Samuel tossed his brother his bike Helmet and said, "We'll take the motorcycle, faster method to get to Boston."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne sighed, climbing down from the loft that Heidi slept in on the bus. Though there had been a explosion at the end of the show, everyone had loved it, and wanted more. Jeanne was positive that they wouldn't come back to Rhode Island.

"She still sleeping?" Lester asked Jeanne, who nodded her head, "Geez, she slept through being carried out the stadium, through a crowd of reporters and everything, she must have been really tired."

Jeanne shook her head and said, "Heidi must have used some energy to protect the audience, but she had to stop and get that fox out here to destroy whatever was causing problems."

Carlos and Stephanie were down in their rooms, along with Bobby, leaving Lester and Jeanne alone. Lester smiled nervously and said, "So, uh…you like seafood? I know this place in Boston that serves killer seafood."

Jeanne smirked and said, "I hope it is good, you only get one shot, Santos, and then I have to drop you like a bad fad," before she walked down stairs to her room, "One chance, better not blow it."

Lester rubbed his chin and said, "I won't Gina, I definitely won't."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi leaned against the wall of the bus, as it drove into Massachusetts, petting the creature. It had gotten bigger; soon she would not be able to hold it, because it would be too big for her. she thought about the dream she had. It had been about her, as a child, maybe 4 or 5. She had been with her parents, they were taking her somewhere. She knew her parents loved her very much, but they were scared of her, and they were scared of the way she acted around children her age. She acted so old, decades older than she should have. They rarely went out, preferring to keep their daughter hidden away from the world. The straw that broke the camel's back had been the night when she had gone into their room to tell them about the person who lived in her closet. She had told them that the person told her to kill them and to give it their hearts. She had been scared, which was why she told them. The next day, a suitcase had been packed for her, and then they had been off to the west coast. It seemed like great fun, three days with her parents, until the end of the trip. They had taken her to an orphanage for special kids, and left her there. Jeanne had thought she had been an orphan at birth, but Heidi let Jeanne tell that tale, it was better to believe that you had no parents, then to have parents that abandoned you.

Heidi turned her head to the side and wiped the tear from her eye. It was times like this, when her mind was at peace, that the thoughts of her past life hit her hard. how she hated those moments with a passion.

Heidi lay back down and pulled the covers up to her chin. It wasn't her fault that she was different, it just happened.

TBC….


	13. 3P

(Chapter 13, enjoy! read and review please!)

not mine, not making no money from this, it's just for fun!

Warning some smut!

Chapter 13 3P

Rangeman Boston, was almost the same as Rangeman Trenton, except it had two more floors. It was in a historic area of Boston, blending in with the old brick industrial buildings that had been converted into lofts and townhouses. They rode in a black SUV to get to Rangeman. Jeanne didn't want the bus to spotted in town so it was kept In the outskirt, Carlos couldn't have agreed with Jeanne any more than he did.

Stephanie glared down at the dog in Heidi's lap, she was sure it had gotten bigger since the concert last night. It was now curled up in Heidi's lap so its legs wouldn't be hanging off the warm perch, "It's bigger…"

"What a wonderful observation," Heidi said, making Jeanne cackle, "She can see very well, Jeanne my friend."

Stephanie paused, while everyone around her laughed, "Are you being sarcastic Heidi?"

"no, I am just pointing out an observation," Heidi said with a smile, all the while, Stephanie gave her another glare.

"I never pinned you for one with such dry humor," Stephanie huffed, but smiled at the same time.

"There is a lot about me no one knows, Stephanie," Heidi said, getting out the SUV once it was parked.

Jeanne, Heidi, Carlos and Stephanie would stay in the Penthouse, while Bobby and Lester each had an apartment. the penthouse had two master suites, Jeanne and Heidi would have one, and Carlos and Stephanie would have one. The furniture scheme of the penthouse was just like the scheme at Rangeman Trenton. Black, sleek and all male.

Jeanne walked around the area and huffed, "How typical, totally macho, right? Come on Heidi, let's go unpack our clothes, and then we'll go look at the schedule, we have to be at the arena by 10 this morning, so we can go over the footage of the stage, this time, the fox needs to be close by, just in case there's a spirit or something, don't want you passing out on us, okay?"

Heidi picked up the small overnight bag she had with her and said, "Okay Jeanne, but I get the side that is close to the window, I like to feel the sunlight on my face in the morning."

Jeanne glared at the blind woman and said, "I don't see why you need that side, but whatever!"

Stephanie shook her head watching the two walk to the other side of the penthouse, they were like sisters! Maybe there was a reason why Heidi choose Jeanne as her manager. Stephanie felt a hand grab hers and she turned to Carlos, who was smiling at her, "Yes, Carlos?"

"Babe, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Carlos asked Stephanie making Stephanie think hard of a moment.

"Hmm, I was going to watch some TV, maybe converse with Heidi and Jeanne," Stephanie said, looking thoughtful, "Why?"

"I want to take you out on the city, we're only in Boston for four days, and there's places I want to take, I only get to do it tomorrow, the next few days will be busy," Carlos said, grabbing Stephanie's waist and pulling her close, "just us, it'll be a romantic night."

Stephanie smiled at the thought of her and Carlos being together intimately, in Boston. It would be a great time, she couldn't wait, "I would love that, Carlos."

Carlos smiled and kissed Stephanie breathless, "Babe, you don't know how much you mean to me, I'll never be a fool and let you go again."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie walked the stage where Heidi would be preforming in the next two days. It was larger than the one in Rhode Island and that would mean more people and more chances for people to attack the singer. Carlos was going over the security layout for the concert, since she'd be here for two days in the same place, they would change the security plans for both days, so no one would pick out any repetition and find a chance to find a weak spot in the security plans.

Jeanne was talking in low voices to Heidi, who nodded her head and cuddled the dog close to her body. They were going over the list of songs that Heidi would play and who the opening band would be. Heidi had to promise Jeanne she wouldn't over exhort herself and do something stupid. Of course she wouldn't do anything dumb. They had been here since 9:30 this morning, and it was now going on to be 8 at night. With practicing dance moves, songs and finding out the length of the stage, along with the security plans being laid out, the group would be tired when they got back to Rangeman Boston.

"Oh Gina!" Lester said, going over to the three near the edge of the stage, "Hey! I got us reservations to a nice seafood place at 6 tomorrow, then we're going to see a play!"

Stephanie made a sound and said, "You're going out tomorrow?! Carlos and I are going out too! We can't leave Heidi alone!"

Heidi held her hands up and said, 'I am a big girl, I can look after myself, I will be tucked in Rangeman, with a group of strong men below me, I highly doubt that anyone will try anything. You four go out and have a great time, I am a big girl, I can watch over myself."

Jeanne gave Stephanie a pointed look, but when she turned back to Heidi and saw those amber eyes round and glitter, she sighed and said, "Okay, but call us if anything happens, okay? We'll be back in no time from our dates, we just want to look out for you, Heidi."

"I know, Jeanne, but please, I am 26, not 16, I would like to be treated as such," Heidi said with a soft smile, "Go enjoy Mister Santo's company, whilst I enjoy my solitude."

(~~~~~~~)

Saturday night couldn't come any faster, Stephanie was excited about her date with Carlos. She and Jeanne had a blast picking out their dating clothes. Stephanie had chosen a dark blue dress that was strapless. It looked as though it was wrapped around her body. It ended above her knee. She had chosen matching blue FMPs that were four inches tall and had bows on the top of them. she matched it with little diamond studs, and a diamond pendant. Jeanne did her hair, she did it up in a bun, leaving a lock of hair out on the side of her forehead. She was ready for a night out!

Jeanne had chosen a green dress that had three soft silk layers. The waist had a white bow attached to it. The sleeves were off the shoulder and short. She had on wedged sandals that were a soft beige. She had on medium gold loops and a gold necklace. Her hair was in a chic bob, with a matching green clip in it.

The two turned to Heidi, who sat on the bed Jeanne and her were sleeping in, petting the fox/dog. Heidi tilted her head to the side and said, "Yes you two?"

"How do we look?" Stephanie asked, elbowing Jeanne in her side , "Do we look wonderful?"

Heidi giggled and said, "I am blind, sillies, but, by the way your souls are shining, you look lovely."

Jeanne and Stephanie beamed at each other, and then walked over to Heidi. They gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks!"

Carlos was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt. he had his hair up in a short pony tail. HE took a look at Stephanie and his eyes darkened with lust, "Dios, Babe, you look good enough to eat."

Stephanie flushed and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Babe, I'm ready, I hope you like seafood." Carlos said wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist.

Lester smiled, looking at Jeanne, "You look great, Gina, let's go, I got a nice seat at the restaurant, and scary movies!"

Jeanne huffed and then said, "Alright, let's go, and yes, I love scary movies."

Jeanne turned to Heidi and said her voice serious, "remember, if you need anything, call us, we'll be back in a flash!"

Heidi smiled and pet the dog, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Jeanne, enjoy your night out, we'll be fine."

Jeanne gave Heidi a look, and then the two walked out the penthouse. Heidi smiled and said to the dog/fox, "Time to go enjoy our time alone."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie made a sound as Carlos led her into the tiny seafood restaurant. It was located in a hip place near the downtown area, in a somewhat older and sleepy place. The building that the restaurant was in was an updated factory room, which, at one point in time, produced bricks. It was old and yet, modern. There were only ten tables in the dark place. The hostess sat them in the back of the restaurant. Carlos pulled Stephanie's chair out and then sat down close to her. They spoke softly to each other, talking about nothing in particular, while they were waiting for their food. After dinner, they would be going to the heart of Boston to go dancing.

"This is very good," Stephanie moaned, as she ate her fish, "I think you knew about this place before we came here."

"I did, this is where I take clients, sometimes," Carlos said, sipping his wine, "They love the small space, and the food is very good."

Stephanie smiled and took a bite of her fish, spending alone time with Carlos would become far and in between, once they were truly into this tour. She would savior every second she could get. Carlos gave her a smile and said, "babe, wanna try my bass, it's very moist."

Oh boy…maybe they would skip dancing all together.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi looked up from her spot in the living room of the penthouse. She came out of her room, moment ago, because she was expecting company, unexpected company, but she could sense them coming. There were two of them, she would have two visitors, both of them rowdy and loud. Heidi shook her head and then said, "Oh goodness, it is those two."

Heidi got up from the plush couch, and walked over to the door, and opened it, saying, "The Porter Brothers, did I not deal with one of you days ago?"

Samuel smiled and hugged Heidi, who hugged him tightly, "It's great to see ya again, Heidi the Hermit! You remember the leader of the pack, my brother-"

"Diesel Porter," Heidi said with a smile, hugging the older brother, "How are you, Diesel?"

Diesel smiled, looking down at Heidi, oh yes, she had grown into a wonderful, lovely, and sexy woman! Oh yes, all those days back in their childhood, following Heidi, and carrying all her books from that school for crazy smart people, had been worth it!

"It's great to see you, Heidi," Diesel said as he closed the door, "You look…fantastic!"

"Thanks for telling me, I uh- I cannot tell anymore, I am blind," Heidi said, biting her lip her head bowed, "It happened a few years back."

Diesel lifted Heidi's chin up and said, looking into blind amber eyes, "Hey, it's alright, Heidi, I know you're taking care of yourself, even without your sight, besides, you're still beautiful even if you can't see how beautiful you are."

Heidi flushed at Diesel's words, she felt Samuel place a hand on her shoulder and say, "Yeah, Heidi, any man would be a damn fool to miss a chance to be with you, if they ever had a chance, I'm sure they would never let you go, you look like a goddess, a smart, talented, goddess…they'd be a damn fool to neglect you, to make you go without."

Heidi shuddered, feeling two different hands on her waist. Was it her, of did the temperature go up?

Diesel watched Heidi's body flush and shudder, she was a sexy virgin, and didn't even know it. Damn it! being near this woman would be hard. Diesel looked over to his brother and said, "Hey, we bought dinner and a movie! We got some Korean and _Labyrinth_, your favorite movie, I know when they had movie night at the orphanage, you always choose this movie."

Samuel held a plastic bag up, and Diesel a DVD. Heidi smiled softly and said, "It sounds like a date! A double….er..it sounds like a date!

They settled on the large couch, eating BBQ and drinking soda, because Diesel and Samuel didn't want Heidi to get a headache from the booze. They each had something different, so they took samples of each other's plate. Heidi had some BBQ fish, that smelled divine, so Diesel asked her for a piece. Heidi held up a large chunk of BBQ salmon, and gasped, feeling a mouth wrap around her fingers, a tongue snaking in between her fingers, lapping at the spices that clung to her fingers. Heidi felt her body flush against Samuel who leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Alright, sweetness?"

'Yeah…" Heidi said softly, her eyes half-lidded, "Yeah, I-yeah."

After they ate, they settled back down to watch the movie, the lights off and the big screen the only source of light. The brothers had offered to do something else, like play a game or something, because of Heidi's lack of sight, but Heidi had told them she remembered the entire movie by heart. The brothers had an arm wrapped around her, their fingers dancing along her arms. Heidi leaned against the men, her hands on their thigh, as she listened to the movie play. As the movie went on, she felt the fingers move higher on her arms. She never had this experience before, being close to two handsome men, and yes, she knew they were handsome. Due to the fact they had girls flocking after them from the age of 12 and up. She had always had a natural repel around her, men would steer clear from her, for some odd reason. Up until last week, she had never been kissed. What was it about the Porter brothers that didn't make them run away from her?

Diesel nuzzled Heidi's head, watching the woman's eyes light up when her favorite part of the movie came on, the part in which David Bowie began to sing Magic Dance. Diesel smiled and began to sing the song along with the movie, making Heidi giggle as he did. Samuel rolled his eyes and said, "Don't quit your day job Diesel man."

Heidi laughed out loud as Diesel got up, she could feel him dance to the music as he sang. She let out a sound as the man pulled her up from the couch and began to dance with her. Heidi laughed as they danced around the penthouse. Samuel laughed looking at the two, he got up and cut in their dancing, so that he could dance with Heidi. they had been dancing for a few moments, before Heidi stopped, hearing her phone go off. It was the ring tone that had her stiff as a board. Samuel and Diesel walked over to the woman and asked in a low voice, "Hey, sweetness, you alright"

"It is them, they one who is leaving me gifts," Heidi said softly, her eyes filling with tears, "How did they get my number, it is private and brand new, I just got it a week before I left France, how did they-"

Diesel walked over to the hot pink phone, and pressed the answer button. The three occupants were silent as harsh breathing filled the area. Heidi grabbed Samuel's hand and hid her face in his shirt, hearing the distorted voice, "Hello Heidi, I hope you liked the hands I sent you, they reminded me of you, you have such dainty hands, and they are so soft, I wonder how they would feel on me?"

Diesel growled and said, "Whoever this is, I will find you, and kill you, leave Heidi alone, she doesn't love you, nor does she want to be around you."

There was a moment of silence and then the voice snapped, "Diesel Porter, you were always the brawn of the two brothers, and I know, that when your around, so is the brains of the two, Samuel, isn't that his name?"

Diesel and Samuel looked at each other and then at Heidi, who shook where she stood. The voice laughed out loud and said, "I know you two are together, let me tell you, she's not to be touched, she's mine, she's pure and innocent, I want to taste that innocence. If you touch her-"

Samuel chuckled and said, "Go fuck yourself, you piece of shit, if I find you, I'll tear your fucking head off!"

Samuel turned the phone off, and tossed it on the couch. He turned to Heidi and hugged her tightly saying, "Let's go back to the movie, okay, enjoy our night."

The three settled back down on the couch and they resumed watching the movie. Heidi leaned tiredly against Diesel, her eyes closed. Diesel lifted her head up, and said softly, "We'll protect you, we'll watch over you."

Heidi watched Diesel's soul, bright and whole lean closer to her and then his lips were on hers. Heidi gripped his shirt, which felt like flannel, and leaned into the kiss, she wasn't so shy now. Diesel pulled away from Heidi and then Samuel turned Heidi's head and kissed her. Heidi felt his tongue sweep against her lips and she opened her mouth, her body jumping, as his tongue touched hers. They swept around each other for a bit, and then Diesel had her chin kissing her as deeply as his brother. Heidi moaned loudly, as her body was sandwiched between the brothers, their hands were on her waist and shoulder, pressing her tight, as they alternated kissing the woman.

When the two were done kissing the woman, they leaned back against the couch, breathing harshly. Diesel turned to Heidi and said in a deep voice, "We want you, and we plan on never letting you go."

Heidi flushed, and then nodded her head, turning her head to the men, "Okay, okay, I never thought that I would start a relationship with a man, let alone two men, it is such a novel experience."

Diesel smiled and said, "Don't worry, it won't be novel soon, we'll show you the in and out of everything."

Samuel nodded his head, kissing Heidi's neck, "We'll take good care of you, you'll go in a blushing virgin, and come out a radiant woman."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie gasped in pleasure as Carlos attacked her neck, his large hands under her dress. They had been in the club, dancing and grinding on each other. Stephanie had felt his erection throughout the time they had been dancing for a bit, before Carlos turned her around, kissed her senselessly and led her out the club, and into the alley close to the club. He was on her like a leech.

Stephanie cried out in pleasure as large fingers plucked her nipples. She withered under the fingers, his fingers making magic. Carlos kissed her deeply, saying, "Dios, Babe, you're driving me crazy, the way you grind against my cock. Dios, I can never get enough of you."

Stephanie moaned softly, feeling her leg be lifted up, exposing her moist center. Stephanie shook as large fingers trailed the heat of her slit. She made a low keening noise as her clitoris was toyed with. Carlos's eyes, which were now black with lust, were watching her as she came undone. Stephanie cried out in pleasure as he thrust two large fingers in her. Stephanie bounced on the fingers, her eyes closed. She was going to come, she could feel the pleasure coiling in her belly. Stephanie arched her back and came loudly, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Carlos bit her neck hard, as she convulsed around her fingers.

Carlos led Stephanie out the alley and over to the waiting black Turbo 911, when they got back to the penthouse, Carlos was going to fuck her three ways from Sunday.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It was Jeanne's yelling that woke Stephanie and Carlos up. They had just fallen asleep from an all-night sex fest and would be waking up soon, to go with Heidi to the Arena. Carlos got up quickly, shucking his pants on and going quickly over to where Jeanne was. She was standing in the doorway of the room she and Heidi were staying in, her face red with rage.

"YOU-YOU-" Jeanne seethed pointing to the bed, "GET THE FUCK UP!"

Stephanie walked up to an angry Jeanne, and a blank face Carlos and looked into the bedroom. Stephanie gasped and then said loudly, "Holy Shit!"

There in the large soft bed, was Heidi, but she wasn't alone. There were two men in the bed with her. they were on top of the covers, but Heidi was under them. they were cuddled around the woman, who was sleeping peacefully.

"It's that man….and who the fuck is that?!" Jeanne snapped, walking up to the sleeping trio.

Stephanie paused and said, "Hey, that's Diesel! What is he doing here?!"

"They're here to steal my poor Heidi's innocence!" Jeanne snapped, her eyes dark, "WAKE UP!"

The two men woke up quickly, startled. They turned to the group and then the white haired man said, "Fuck, I thought we would be gone before the bulldog came back…"

"You thought wrong, now, why are you two here?! Trying to rape my Heidi?!"

"Mmmm, Be quiet Jeanne, I am trying to sleep," Heidi purred, cuddling into Samuel's chest, her hand entwined with Diesel's, "I have not slept that well in ages…I could use another hour."

"NO YOU MAY NOT HAVE ANOTHER HOUR! GET UP YOU JEZEBEL!" Jeanne snapped, making Heidi whine and sit up, "Get up you fast thing, we are going to have a chat about these nice looking fellows in our bed!"

Heidi sighed and said, "Yes Jeanne, let me tell you now, they are my-ahem…they are my boyfriends, yes, I have started a relationship with both of them."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Heidi, never knew you had it in you! You choose well, Diesel's sexy and the white hair man is too."

Diesel winked and said, "Thanks Steph," getting up, "Well, come on, Gina, you wanna talk, let's talk."

Carlos gave them all looks and said, "I'll order breakfast for all of us, I should be angry about two men in my house, but I've come to the conclusion, nothing surprises me anymore, I hope you all like bran muffins."

TBC….


	14. Honeymoon Phase

(so here's the deal, I'll be working on this most of the time, while doing my other stories on the side, I really want to finish this quickly, but this seems never ending lol. read and review and as always, enjoy!)

not mine not making any money it's just for fun!

Honeymoon Phase

"I do not see why you are making such a fuss about me sleeping with two men, and that's all we did, we slept." Heidi said walking into the dining area of the penthouse and sitting beside Stephanie, "besides, you are the one who smells of sex, Jeanne."

Diesel leered at Jeanne, who blushed hard and turned her head away from the group. Stephanie yelped and said, "Oh my god! You did it with Lester!"

"I don't see how that's your business!" Jeanne snapped, glaring at everyone her face red, "I am a grown woman, I can-"

"And as am I, Jeanne," Heidi said pouring a cup of tea, "Jeanne, I know you are concern about me and my blindness, and the gifts, but I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself. I have been doing a good job, since before you came along Jeanne, I think I can handle it."

"Besides," Samuel said, wrapping an arm around Heidi's waist, while Diesel wrapped an arm around Heidi's shoulders, "If anything comes up, we've got it covered."

Stephanie made a sound, watching Diesel and Samuel kiss Heidi. She was ecstatic for Heidi, the woman had been alone for so long, and now, to have two men pop up and to give you all the love they had. It had Stephanie's heart aching. They must have loved Heidi for a long time. Earlier that morning, the brothers had told them that they were the ones who carried Heidi's books home from school every day, rain or shine. They had confessed to following Heidi around since the woman had been 13, like two love sick puppies.

Carlos leaned forward and said, "I don't think the public would like it, if you were seen parading around with two men, besides, I think it would safer if you three didn't flaunt your relationship around, for Heidi's safety, if you know what I mean."

Diesel nodded his head saying, "Of course, Manoso, we're going to keep this between us, that way , Heidi won't find any trouble, we want what's the best for her, right."

Stephanie looked over to Heidi and said, "Well, once you three love birds are done, doing love bird things, we need to make our way over to arena, so Heidi can prepare for her shows."

Samuel cracked his back and said, "Well, I better be off, I'll be back later tonight, after the show, gotta go take care of my store."

Samuel got up, kissed Heidi softly on the lips and then was gone with a soft pop. Diesel smiled and said, "I'll stay, since the person I'm looking for is attracted to Heidi, they'll have to make a move soon, she got a call from them last night, don't worry, we were here to make sure nothing happened, but still, I don't like the thought of anyone stalking her."

"Who does," Stephanie said, looking at the plate of bran muffins, bleh, "Carlos,can you get us some real food, I know you have this mentality that your body is a temple, but please, this much fiber will make us all have the runs."

Jeanne nodded her head and pick her phone up, "Yeah, I'll just order us some breakfast to be sent to the dressing room at the arena, there's this place that has this homemade sweet bread, they turn it into French toast, best shit ever."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lester smiled broadly as he walked up to Jeanne. Wow, last night was just, wow! Jeanne Ellen Borrows was everything he thought she would be and more. If he let her go, he'd be a damn fool. They had gone to the restaurant, where Jeanne had shown him that she had a healthy appetite and had eaten several dozen oysters, 5 pounds of crab legs and a side of salmon. Can anyone help Lester say take me, I'm yours, Jeanne?!

After that lovely dinner, they went and saw two new scary movies, back to back. Jeanne had laughed through all of them. Lester had fallen in love with his counterpart. After the movies, Jeanne had turned to him and said with a sneer, "These movies, they're not scary at all, gotta go to Europe to get the good shit, that you can't find here."

Lester took Jeanne to his apartment, and made love to her. The sex had been, awesome, good great, it had been fucking sweet! Jeanne rode him all night. By 4AM, Lester had to roll away from the fire cat, so he could get some sleep. when she left that morning, she had smiled at him and said, "You better take me out on another date., hot stuff."

He would that and then some. Jeanne Ellen was his now. He would make sure she didn't go without, make her smile at every chance. Hell, he would even proclaim his love for the woman out loud if he had to, but every man should know that Jeanne Ellen Borrows was off limits.

Lester stopped walking over to Jeanne, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the man that was hitting on his Jeanne. Speaking of telling everyone finding out that Jeanne was off limits…

"how many times do I have to tell you, you jackass, I don't want to go out on a date with you," Jeanne snapped to the man that was hitting on her, "I'm busy right now, and I'll be busy for a while."

"How long is a while?" The man asked looking hopeful.

"Forever," Lester said, walking up behind Jeanne and giving the man a look that would make a grown man pee his pants, "Beat it you rat."

The man yelped and took off, while Jeanne smiled and said, "Protective much?"

"I have to be, with you," Lester said, wrapping an arm around Jeanne's waist, "Now, where's our starlet, preparing for the show still?"

Jeanne huffed and said, looking up at Lester, "Yeah, I bet she has those two men in the room with her too, that hussy."

"Woah, two men?" Lester said, looking startled, "Heidi is with two men?"

"Yeah, apparently, she had them over when we went out last night, they've seduced her! they were all cuddled up on the bed, looking so cute, but I digress, my Heidi is being hoodwinked by those two…men!" Jeanne said blushing, "She's dating the both of them! I couldn't believe it! but they are hot, I have to admit that…"

"Not as hot as me, right?" Lester pouted, looking at Jeanne who smiled and shook her head, "Good, I just came over to tell you that, you're mine, and that I'm yours, I'll slap a fool silly for trying to get with you, Gina."

Jeanne shook her head and gave Lester a playful glare, 'I can handle myself, you nit, but thanks for the extra protection, now, let's go and get the princess, it's time to take her away from her princes."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie opened the door to Heidi's dressing room and found Heidi and Diesel in an embrace. Okay, Stephanie was for Heidi being in a relationship, she had been alone all her life, but this was seriously crazy now. Heidi and Diesel had been attached to the hip all day long. Stephanie would bet money that if Samuel was here, he's be attached to her other hip too. God, the honeymoon phase of a relationship sure was diabetes sweet.

"Heidi, Jeanne will be here soon, the warm up band is about to end, and you need to get to the stage." Stephanie said, feeling Carlos walk up beside her, "Heidi are you listening to me?"

Heidi sighed, inhaling Diesel's scent, "Yes Stephanie, I am just, reluctant to let Diesel go."

Diesel smiled, kissing Heidi on her nose, "I'll be here protecting you and waiting for you."

Heidi kissed Diesel again and said, "Okay, I'll see you soon, Diesel."

Heidi got up from the perch the two were sitting on, and then walked over to Stephanie and said, 'Well, I'm ready! Let's get this show on the road!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos smiled, letting Stephanie lean against him, as they watched Heidi play a love song on the piano. She had put all her emotions into this one song. Stephanie had made a comment to him about Heidi being in the honeymoon phase. Carlos had smiled to Stephanie and said, "True love, is always on honeymoon phase."

He watched Heidi train her blind eyes on where Diesel stood, behind the stage as she sang. Oh yeah, this truly was true love, he could say the same for him and his Babe too. He was so in love with this woman, it hurt sometimes. To see her sleeping beside him, every night, to wake up and see those lovely blue eyes staring at him with pure love, he could get use to the idea of Stephanie being with him forever.

Carlos held Stephanie's hand as the two watched the singer, her voice creating a lull over the audience. Stephanie turned to Carlos and said, "It's like she's casting a spell over everyone."

Carlos nodded his head and said, "She is, it must be one of those gifts," amusement laced with his voice

Stephanie smiled and said, "It's like another date, us together, a singer playing a beautiful love song, all that's missing is the dancing."

Carlos chuckled and said, "We can dance if you want to, right here and now."

Stephanie smiled, looking at the out stretched hand Carlos had out. she grabbed the large hand, and together the two began to dance to the soft and slow love song, Heidi was playing.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Those fucking Porter brothers were making their move! How dare they try to lay claim on what was theirs! Heidi was theirs to own and love! It was time that they do something drastic. To make Heidi realize that no one would stand in their way of claiming her. wouldn't she get a surprise soon. It would make them all realize that come rain and high water, Heidi belonged to them.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sighed, feeling Carlos wrap his arms around her waist as they lay on the bed on the tour bus. They had spent two more days in Massachusetts, before they were off to New York City for one show. After that, they would be heading down to Virginia, to Richmond one day, and then Virginia Beach the second day. After that there would be no more stops until Georgia.

"Babe," Carlos said kissing Stephanie's shoulder, "How are you liking your job?"

"It's great, Heidi is great, I get to see and do things most people would kill to experience." Stephanie said turning to look at Carlos, "Though, Heidi's gifts, are a little freaky, and she attracted Diesel to her. Diesel's as freaky as her, as is his brother. They make a cute…odd couple."

Carlos chuckled kissing Stephanie and said, "You'll get used to it, I promise you, but, I'm glad you're enjoying your job,Stephanie, you are a great body guard, the past few days you've been showing how well you do, proud of you, Babe.

Stephanie smiled and kissed Carlos, "Thanks Carlos, now come on, we need to get some sleep, we'll be in the city soon."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi gasped in pleasure as Samuel sucked on her neck, his hands on her waist. she felt Diesel's lips on her mouth, his hands on her shoulders. Heidi leaned back against Samuel and shuddered as Diesel unbuttoned her pajama top and gently ran his large hands on her tummy. When his hands reached the small swell of her breasts, Heidi grabbed her hands and said, "Wait! I have never done this before; I have never touched myself intimately, so please…"

Heidi whimpered, feeling large fingers pull at her nipples. Diesel smiled looking at Heidi, watching the woman wither as he plucked her nipples. He leaned down and kissed her lips, his tongue sweeping in her mouth, playing with her shy tongue. Samuel was busy lavish opened mouth kisses on her shoulders, his hands sliding into Heidi's pajamas bottom.

Diesel had to cover the cry Heidi emitted with his mouth as his brother found Heidi's clitoris. They had snuck into up Heidi's loft bed, once they knew that Jeanne was busy with Lester. She wouldn't let them on the bus, but hey, who was stopping them, they had powers, they'd just wait until Jeanne was asleep, just in case. Heidi had a very vigilant watch dog.

"That's it, Heidi," Samuel whispered, watching Heidi arch her back, "Good girl, you look so fucking amazing as you cum around my fingers, does it feel good?"

Heidi nodded her head, turning away from Diesel's mouth, "It feels so good, like lightning is hitting me, down there, between my legs."

Diesel smiled and said, "We're going to show you the wonders of your body, baby, it's all about you, tonight, just relax and enjoy the trip."

Heidi arched her back and gripped Diesel's shoulders as Samuel did wonderful things down between her legs and as Diesel played with her sensitive nipples, who knew nipples could be so sensitive? She could feel the pleasure coiling in her stomach, It had her taut with want and need. This feeling, it felt so wonderful, and to feel this way from two men that loved her, it made it even more special. Heidi's eyes opened wide and she gasped as lips came down on hers to swallow the scream she let out as she came. It felt like it lasted forever, the white hot pleasure. Heidi fell against Samuel, breathing harshly, her body flush. Diesel buttoned her top back up, and kissed her, while Samuel kissed her and laid her down in the middle of the loft area above her piano. The two men lay beside Heidi, who yawned and fell asleep quickly.

The two had never came just from watching a woman orgasm, but with Heidi, she had had them so hard, that when she came, they came, just form watching, and no touching. It had been an erotic sight, to watch the shy woman have an orgasm for the very first time. They would make sure she had several more soon. She'd experience all the men ha to offer her. some things they would jump head first in, while other things, they would take baby steps. Oh yes, they were in love, not lust, with Heidi the Hermit, who transformed into a wonderful and lovely woman. She was all theirs!

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne growled softly, looking at the three fast asleep in the loft area of the bus. Damn those Porter brothers, how in the hell did they get on the bus?! She had made sure that they hadn't been near the bus! Oh she was going to give them all a piece of her mind.

"Gina," Lester said, getting up beside Jeanne, and wrapping an arm around her waist, "I don't think you need to do anything, you said she hadn't been getting much sleep and the sleep she had been getting was restless, look now, she's sleeping like a baby."

Jeanne had to admit, Heidi looked to be in a nightmare free sleep. she was resting her head on Samuel's chest, and the rest of her body was entwined with Diesel's body. She even had a small smile on her face too. Jeanne sighed and said, "Well, she does look peaceful…but-"

"Heidi is a grown woman, she can make any decision she wants, you wouldn't like it if told you what to do now, would you?"

"No I wouldn't," Jeanne sighed, and then said, "I'm only looking out for her, you know, she's been alone all her life, and though she puts up a front, she's very lonely and fragile, I just want to protect her from all the bad things in life."

Lester nodded his head and said, "I understand, Jeanne, but, you're going to have to let this woman live her life the way she sees fit."

Lester kissed Jeanne and said, "Come on, let's go wake up the other love birds, I say we stop somewhere and get some food, I'm starving."

"If it isn't sex, it's food on your mind, right Lester?" Jeanne asked as the climbed down from the loft.

"Well, you're on my mind all the time, Gina," Lester said his voice serious, "I think I love you, baby."

Jeanne blushed and then turned away from Lester, "Don't say things like that! You're such a sap!"

Lester chuckled and walked past Jeanne, "I'll go wake the two up, find a place where we can get breakfast."

Jeanne gave Lester a glare and then got her phone out to find a breakfast place. Love, that wasn't something she was used to. Though, with Lester, she could get used to it.

TBC….


	15. Uneasiness

(Chapter 15, enjoy, read and review please!)

not mine, not making any money, it's just for fun!

warning! smut (AWWW YEAH!)

Chapter 15 Uneasiness

Carlos held onto Stephanie, as the woman sat beside him, stunned, her eyes wide with shock and horror. Carlos turned to where Jeanne and Lester sat seeing the two whispering softly to each other, their voices full of urgency. Bobby was in the bedroom, where Heidi resided in. loud wails could be heard from inside the room. The crying was full of pain and sorrow, it made Carlos's heart clench. Diesel and Samuel were in the room with her, trying to console her, if they couldn't, Bobby would sedate her.

Carlos had them all on lock down inside the hotel room, no one came in or out, without clearance. It had been a long night, and it would only be longer for them all. they would be putting the tour on halt, until Heidi can get her bearings back. It would be awhile for Heidi to get over the traumatic event that occurred. Her stalker had become even more dangerous, Carlos was seriously thinking about putting his foot down and stopping this whole tour. The event that happened a few hours ago had them all thinking about stopping the tour for now.

They had been in Richmond, and Heidi had confessed to them all that she had been feeling uneasy since the New York City show. She had told them that she had invited Youssef to see the show in New york City, but he never came. She had even tried calling him several times, but got no one. Heidi had been concerned, since Youssef would have dropped everything for her. She had even had backstage passes for him too. She wanted him at her show, the two were like siblings. Heidi had to go on with the show, even though her friend hadn't shown up. Ever since that show, she had been feeling uneasy.

It was during the Richmond show that revealed why Heidi was uneasy. She had been in the middle of a song, when the lights began to flicker and then it began to rain on her head. It hadn't been water to rain down, It had been blood and organs. The poor woman nearly had a fit, the audience had been stunned into silence. When the body parts fell to the stage, along with the blood, the audience had fled in terror. Heidi had remained on the stage, covered in blood her head turned to a body part that fell on the stage; a head. Heidi had walked over to the head, picked it up and began to scream loudly. Stephanie had run out onto the stage and over to Heidi's form and nearly screamed with her.

In Heidi's hand was the head of Youssef, Heidi's best and closest friend. Stephanie had helped Heidi up, ignoring her screams and demands to get Youssef's head. The cops had been called quickly, making the press have a field day. At one point, Heidi had fainted from the shock of it all. Jeanne and Lester dealt with the prying press and Carlos and Stephanie watched over the hotel room. Bobby had prepped a sedative for Heidi, if she couldn't be calmed down.

Carlos turned, seeing Bobby and Samuel walk out the room, their faces grim. Stephanie turned to the two and asked, "Heidi? how is Heidi?"

"Asleep, I had to sedate her," Bobby said, sitting down in an armchair, "She wouldn't calm down, she would have passed out if I hadn't of done it."

Samuel shook his head and whispered, "I'm going to find this bastard and kill them, Youssef was our friend, he never did anything, except love Heidi and looked over her, this bastard, I'll kill them!'

"Is Diesel in there with her?" Jeanne asked getting up and going over to the window, 'I don't want her alone."

"Yeah, he offered to watch over her while she slept," Samuel said, cracking his knuckles and looking over to the group, "I don't want Heidi to do this tour anymore, this has become crazy, I'm putting my foot down, this tour is over until this bastard is found, I don't care what Heidi says right now."

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "I'm more concerned about her sanity right now, how would you feel if your best friend fell down on you in parts?"

"Like shit," Lester said as Jeanne wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey, she'll be alright, Gina."

"No she won't!" Jeanne said, feeling the tears in her eyes, "That poor woman, she's been an orphan all her life, lost her eyesight, and now has a stalker who killed her best friend! What are we going to do?"

"Orphaned all her life?" Samuel echoed, looking at Jeanne, "She came to the children's home when she was 5, her parent's dropped her off."

Jeanne blinked, looking at Samuel. Stephanie sat up and said, "But she told us that she had been there since she was a baby."

"No, her parents left her there. They had told the founder of the home that Heidi seemed to be decades older than she was. They thought it was autism, until she told them that she could see people and things that other people couldn't. it got too much for them when Heidi had been told by one of the 'things,' to cut out her parent's hearts. They drove from Virginia all the way to Oregon to abandon her there." Samuel said softly, watching the horror in everyone's face, "Oh shit, she never told you, did she Jeanne? Well she must have had a reason not to, don't tell anyone, will you."

Stephanie felt tears well up in her eyes. to be abandoned by your parents, at such a young age, and yet, to be so kind and not to be affected by what had happened. It baffled Stephanie. that poor woman, Stephanie thought she had a hard life growing up, but Heidi took the damn cake.

Carlos whispered something in Spanish and said, "I think we go somewhere quiet and peaceful, so she can take the time to recover from this. I think we could all use the time away from everything."

"Diesel has a small property in the mountains of Virginia, we could go there for a bit, it's big enough for all of us." Samuel said softly, "I think time away from the glitz and glamor would do Heidi some good."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie had to gape in sheer amazement; this was the small piece of property?! It was a fricking estate! They had left Richmond late at night, and drove all the way up to the mountains, close to Maryland and D.C. Jeanne had told the several people that Heidi would put the tour on hold, until she was ready to do it again, due to several traumatic events. Stephanie couldn't believe Diesel owned this place, he was the one who mooched off of Stephanie and slept on her couch.

The house was huge, three stories tall in a plantation style. It was white with green shudders and a huge wrap around porch. There was huge garden on the side of the house that was full of spring flowers. a forest surrounded the estate, secluding them in sense of security.

Diesel parked the SUV in the circular driveway of the house and turned to look at everyone, "We're here! Come on I'll give you all a tour!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie lay in the soft, fresh smelling bed with a sigh. Carlos lay beside her, pulling her to him inhaling her scent. Stephanie turned and kissed Carlos deeply. Heidi went right up to the room she would be sleeping in once they arrived at the house. She had gotten a severe migraine that was so bad, Diesel had to carry her up the stairs to the bedroom, where Bobby gave her a morphine shot for the pain. Diesel had made them an early, early breakfast, and then led them to their bedrooms for their stay. Stephanie had stripped off her black suit and had crawled into bed, tired to the bone.

"Babe, I thought you were tired, don't start what you can't finish," Carlos said in between kisses, his eyes darkening in the dimly lit bedroom.

Stephanie smiled coyly and said, "I can finish what I started, I have enough energy for this."

Carlos smiled and then leaned down, kissing Stephanie deeply, his hands running through her hair. Stephanie locked her legs around his waist and had her hands on his shoulders. In a flash, she had him pinned under him, her weight on his thighs, trapping him. Carlos rose one eyebrow, looking at Stephanie who smiled and said, "no, I get to have a taste, Carlos."

Carlos felt fingertips dance on his chest, traveling down to his erection. The two of them had fallen into the bed naked. It was a good thing they had, the fewer clothes right now, the better. Carlo watched as lips trailed a line of fire and desire on his chest, going down to his navel and following his happy trail to his waiting erection.

Stephanie made a sound of pleasure and then licked the erection from the tip down, making Carlos arch his back in pleasure. Stephanie licked the sensitive head and then took the head of his cock into her mouth. Carlos hissed, feeling Stephanie's tongue sweep around the sensitive head. Holy shit, Stephanie was going to be the death of him. Stephanie smiled around the head and then swallowed him whole. She began to bob her head up and down, her fingers finding the sensitive area under his balls, her throat muscles. It was too much for Carlos and he was exploding into Stephanie's mouth. Stephanie had pulled up so only the head was in her mouth. Stephanie lifted her head, her blue eyes half lidded as she savored what Carlos gave her in her mouth. Carlos watched her throat constrict as she swallowed the load in her mouth. He growled and pinned Stephanie on the bed and was in her in seconds, making them both moan out in pleasure. The moved quickly, nails scraped against back, teeth bit into necks. Thrust were hard and powerful, leaving Stephanie breathless.

Carlos moved them so that Stephanie was sitting in his lap, bouncing on his cock, whimpering in pleasure as she rode him. His cock rasped against her clitoris making her shudder in pleasure. Stephanie gripped Carlos's shoulder, feeling her orgasm approach quickly. Stephanie constricted her muscles around Carlos's dick and came, crying out loudly. Carlos groaned and exploded deep in Stephanie, biting the neck that was exposed to him.

They fell together in a heap on the bed, the sunrise pouring into the room. They kissed each other gently and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi shifted in the soft bed she lay in and opened her eyes. She could see, well she could see bright sunlight of some sort. It was almost blinding. Heidi sat up in the bed and looked over to see Diesel asleep in a chair close the bed. Samuel was asleep at the foot of the bed, snoring softly. The dog/fox was lying in a chair, staring at her with its silver eyes. Heidi turned to see that the source of the light was outside on the balcony of the bedroom she was in.

Heidi slid out the bed and walked outside onto the balcony and saw Youssef standing there, looking at the sunrise. Heidi smiled sadly and said, "Am I dreaming Youssef?"

"Yes, and no, I had to come see you before I left for the next world," Youssef said softly, turning to his friend. He smiled and said, "They were right, you are quite a powerful woman."

Heidi sighed and said softly, "I will miss you, Youssef, why did it have to be you to die?"

Youssef shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's inevitable, right? Too bad my time came too quickly, it's alright though, no need to worry about me."

Heidi felt tears well up in her eyes and she said, "Youssef, I am sorry for putting you in harm's way, you were my only friend-"

Youssef snorted and asked, "Do you see those two men around that bed? or how about the people down the hall, Heidi, you're not alone anymore, you have several people around you, that love you and would do anything to make sure you're okay and happy."

Heidi turned to Diesel and Samuel thought for a moment and said, "You are right Youssef, I am not alone, but you are leaving me…."

Youssef leaned forward and kissed Heidi on her cheek and said, "I'll be watching over you, don't worry, Heidi."

Heidi hugged Youssef's quickly disappearing body said, "I will find the person who did this, Youssef, I promise you."

Youssef ruffled Heidi's hair and said, 'I know you will, here, take this," giving the woman a silver chain with a black stone on it, "Take it as a gift from me to you, it will protect you."

As the chain dropped in her hands, Youssef disappeared altogether. Heidi smiled and closed her hand around the stone and said, closing her eyes, "Thank you Youssef."

"Heidi, what are you doing up, sweetness?" Samuel asked softly, walking out onto the balcony where Heidi stood.

Heidi opened her eyes and found herself back in darkness, with only Samuel's bright soul as her guide. The woman smiled and said, 'Oh, I was just saying goodbye to Youssef, he came to me, Samuel."

Heidi held her hand out and said, 'Please, put this on me, Youssef gave it to me before he passed on."

In Heidi's hands was a silver chain with a black stone on it. Samuel sputtered and said, "That's a stone from the Next World!"

Heidi made a sound and said, "Oh really, Youssef gave it to me before he passed over, is this something you cannot get in this world?"

He turned away from Heidi, muttering, "So they were right about her, very powerful indeed."

Samuel smiled and turned to Heidi and said, "No, it's not, Heidi, it's found only in the Next World, this stone here has some very powerful wards around it, you should be well protected from any danger now. Youssef must have gone to the Next World and came back to you to give you this."

Heidi hummed, feeling Samuel place the warm stone on her neck. She turned to Samuel and said, "He approves of you two, he did not tell me, but I could feel it that he approves of you."

Samuel smiled and led Heidi into the bedroom, "Glad he does, Youssef's opinion mattered a lot to us."

Diesel was awake, with a now bigger dog/fox on his lap, licking his chin. Heidi kissed Diesel and the fox's head and then she said, "I need to name this spirit warder, I shall call him Blanco. Since he is pure white."

Blanco chirped in happiness and jumped into Heidi's open arms, purring with delight. Heidi giggled as Blanco licked her chin and face. Diesel placed a hand on the back of Heidi's neck and said, "You okay, baby?"

'I am, Youssef came to me to put me at ease. He is in a better place now." Heidi said with a soft smile, leaning into the embrace Diesel gave her, "He also approves of our union."

Diesel chuckled and said, "Shit, glad he does, Youssef use to kick our asses all the time for trying to get fresh with you."

Heidi nodded her head and then said, "I am starving, I hope there is some breakfast left over for me."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie walked over to Heidi, who sat on the stone bench in the garden. She was in the area pf the garden that was full of sweet smelling roses that were an ivory color. Heidi had picked on of these flowers and was inhaling it deeply. Stephanie sat down beside the woman and said, "So, you're not mad that we postponed your tour? I know you love the music and what you do so I-"

"Stephanie, I am fine with the choice you made, " Heidi said, opening her blind eyes, "I needed the time off, Youssef deserves to be mourned properly. Doing it on a tour bus and in between shows is not the way to do it."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Youssef," Stephanie said, placing a hand on Heidi's shoulders, watching the woman relax, "HE seemed like a good man, who truly cared for you."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "He was, he was my older brother in a sense. The first time he talked to me, he told me that I was a powerful person and it would be some time before I began to show how powerful I was. Youssef must have been a person able to see the future."

Stephanie made a sound to confirm what Heidi had thought; maybe he had been, but just for Heidi.

Heidi smiled and said, "My own personal fortune teller, it does sound like a convenient thing for me."

Stephanie hissed and said, "You can read my thoughts! Can't you?!"

'I can, but your thoughts are so loud, I'm sure Carlos can hear them too, you two have a special connection, you know."

"Oh, we do, it's like I know when he's around me," Stephanie said, looking down at her hands, "It's like a tingle, a pleasant one at that."

"Soul mates come in different sizes and flavors," Heidi said getting up and walking past Stephanie, "You two make the perfect pair."

Stephanie gave Heidi a funny look, soul mates, her and Carlos, no way! Stephanie turned, feeling something soft rest beside her hand. It was the rose Heidi had picked. Stephanie picked it up and inhaled it's sweet scent. She smiled, as the thoughts of Carlos filled her mind. Could they really be soul mates? What a lovely thought, Stephanie would love to be connected to Carlos in every way and form

The thought of being in a relationship with Carlos didn't have her scared; in fact she was excited about the thought of being with the man.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel and Samuel thought they had died and gone to heaven. They had just come upstairs to check on Heidi, who had feigned a headache and went upstairs after dinner. Expecting to find the woman asleep on the bed, they had been surprise to find the woman waiting for them on the bed, dressed in a silk slip and nothing else. Over the past few days of being at the estate, they had begun to explore each other, finding the spots that had their eyes rolling in the back of their head, the spots that had them in giggling fits and so on. Heidi found out that if she blew behind Diesel's ear, he grew hard. If she kissed the pressure point on Samuel's left wrist, he could cum just from that. The men had found out that Heidi had sensitive skin behind her knees and they could get her off just from that area.

Heidi turned her head and said in a husky voice, "Close and lock the door, I think it is time we expanded our relationship, boys."

Diesel turned to Samuel and closed the door and locked it. They would be having some fun tonight.

(~~~~~~~~)

Heidi moaned softly, as she bob her head up and down Diesel's hard cock, while she rubbed Samuel's with her hand. Diesel had a hand in hair, guiding her up and down his cock, while Samuel was playing with her sensitive neck and breasts. Heidi pulled off of Diesel's cock and latched onto Samuel's, playing with Diesel's sensitive cock head with her hand.

"Oh yeah," Samuel growled with lust as Heidi licked his sensitive head, "That feels so good sweetness, put that cock back in your sweet innocent mouth."

Heidi closed her eyes, sliding down as far as she could on his cock, nearly gagging. She pulled up and then did the same for Diesel. The men groaned as Heidi repeated this over and over again until they came down her throat. Heidi sat back, rubbing herself in need, the silk slip bunched up around her waist. She whimpered, licking what she hadn't catch in her mouth and said, "Please, I am ready, please, make love to me, Diesel, Samuel."

Diesel and Samuel turned to each other and then played a quick game of rock paper scissors. Diesel led Heidi over to the bed, victorious and laid her on it, spreading her legs and looking down at the land of milk and honey. How many wet dreams did he have about this moment? Too many times to count, he couldn't wait any more. Diesel leaned down and licked his way around Heidi's slit, causing her to moan out loud in pleasure. Diesel took his time eating Heidi, nibbling and toying with her, getting her to the edge and then pulling back. Diesel took the head of his cock and then rubbed it against the waiting mound. He leaned forward and kissed the woman and whispered, "It's going to hurt for a moment, okay?"

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I trust you, Diesel…"

Diesel kissed her soundly and then pressed forward into Heidi, causing them both to groan. He had to push hard, tearing something and causing Heidi to whimper in pain, tears leaking through her eyes. It took some time, but once Diesel was to the hilt he began to move gently, rubbing spots on Heidi to distract her from the pain. Heidi gasped, feeling another pair of lips on her neck, lifting her up so that she was sitting up. Hands roamed her body, playing with her nipples, her sensitive clitoris and anything else they could find.

Heidi grabbed the waiting erection that bobbed in front of her face, and sucked it into her mouth, earning a hiss from Samuel. They created a rhythm and pace as they coupled. Heidi had pull her mouth off of Samuel's cock to cry out in bliss as Diesel hit something in her. he scraped by several times in the area, making Heidi shudder and whimper in bliss, her toes curling in bliss. She turned her head back and took Samuel in her mouth, bobbing up and down as she bounced on Diesel. It was the pinch to her clit that had her climaxing it had been so powerful that she nearly passed out from it. She felt the bittersweet taste of Samuel in her mouth as he came, and then she felt Diesel cry out and climax in her, pushing Heidi into another climax.

They lay on the big master bedroom, breathing hard. Diesel got up, naked and grabbed a warm wet wash cloth to wipe Heidi off. There was a blood stain on the bed, they would have to replace it. Heidi lay in Samuel's arms smiling dazedly that had been a great time, they would have to have sex again.

"Wow…"Heidi whispered, her eyes half lidded, "Wow…"

"my thoughts exactly." Diesel said, spooning Heidi from behind, "Sore?"

"A little, but it was worth it." Heidi whispered, kissing her men, "Next time it's Samuel's turn."

Samuel smiled and said, "You'll be in for a surprise the next time…."

TBC…


	16. The Truth Hurts

(Whoo, here's chapter 16! sorry for the wait! read and review, and as always enjoy!

not mine not making any money, it's just for fun!

SMUT! ;D

Chapter 16 The Truth Hurts...

Jeanne got up from the breakfast table, when Heidi walked into the large kitchen. Stephanie took one look at Heidi and said out loud, "You had sex, didn't you?"

"How can you tell?" Heidi asked, sitting beside the woman, who blushed hard and smiled.

"You're glowing, literally, holy shit, did you…both of them at once?" Stephanie asked, her face redder, making Jeanne hiss softly.

"If you mean I had sex with the both of them at one time, yes I did," Heidi said pouring herself a cup of tea and pulling the cereal box to her, "Sit down Jeanne, do not be so angry, I am a grown woman with wants and needs, it only took me a while to find out about these needs."

Jeanne opened her mouth, but then she closed it and sat down saying, "You're right, Heidi, but still, I gotta be a worry wart for you, sometimes."

Heidi nodded her head and said, 'I understand, Jeanne, but you need not be so worry all the time, I have two strong dependable men, I think i will be okay."

"Or course you will!" Samuel said appearing with a pop, holding a small glass vial full of clear liquid, "You got me watching over you."

Samuel gave Heidi the small vial and said in her ear, "This is for the soreness and pain you have, it'll heal you right up."

"Thank you," Heidi said, downing the contents in one go, "Ick, not very tasty."

"It's not supposed to be, sweetness."

"Yeah, yeah," Diesel said, appearing seconds later walking through the archway with Carlos and Lester, "Alright ladies and germs, we gotta have a talk, about this tour."

"I say we start it up again," Heidi said after she finished her sweet cereal, "It has been a week, it is time I go back on the stage again."

"Are you sure, do you still need time to mourn?" Carlos asked Heidi, who shook her head and fingered the chain around her neck.

"No, we have said our goodbyes, it is time I go back to doing what I love to do, which is singing," Heidi said her dull eyes half closed, "Youssef will always be with me, even if you all cannot see him."

Stephanie turned to Jeanne, who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head; Heidi was getting weirder and weirder every day. It wasn't a bad thing, per say, but it did had its drawback.

"While we are here in Virginia, Stephanie, I would like you to drive me somewhere, please." Heidi asked getting up from the table, "I would like to do it this morning, in fact. Please, come along, it will take us three hours to get where we are going."

Diesel and Samuel sputtered at the same time, "Where are you going?! Why don't you want us to come too?!"

Heidi walked out the archway and said, in a soft voice, "It is time I air out some things, and I would prefer if you two stayed out of it, it is personal."

Stephanie got up and placed a hand on the brother's shoulders, "It's alright, she's safe with me, okay?"

(~~~~~~~~~)

They rode on I-81 to get out of the mountains, to get to I-64. Heidi was silent the entire ride, her head resting on the window of the passenger door. Stephanie turned now and then to look at the woman. What were they doing that had Heidi so pensive?

From I-64 they rode went to a small town, in the middle of nowhere. Heidi had sat up at one point and said, "There is a road up ahead, it is called Gumline Drive, turn onto it, please."

Stephanie did what she was told, making a right off the busy highway and down onto a back road. They drove down it for miles, before Heidi said in a low voice, "Turn in the last driveway on the right, this road will lead to a dead end."

Stephanie did what she was told to do, and drove onto a long driveway which led to a nice two story white house. It looked well taken care of, and in the driveway were two cars, each sleek and shiny in the sunlight.

"Please, come with me Stephanie, I cannot do this alone." Heidi said, getting out the car her face etched with nervousness, "Please."

Stephanie and Heidi walked up the stone steps and up to the white French doors, which Heidi knocked on softly. Stephanie heard soft footsteps and then the doors opened and Stephanie whispered, "Holy shit…"

There, in the open door of the house, stood a woman who could pass for Heidi's twin sister. She was older than Heidi though, with a streak of grey in her hair. The woman took one look at Heidi and said, "Oh…"

Heidi bit her lip for a moment and then asked, "May I come in, Mother?"

The woman bit her lip and then said, after a moment, "Okay, please follow me."

Stephanie and Heidi walked into the nice house and into a sitting area. Stephanie saw a man sitting there reading a book. When he heard them, he looked up to reveal where Heidi got her amber eyes. The man took one look at Heidi and then shut the book and tossed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Father," Heidi said softly sitting down in a chair, "It has been a bit."

"Maria," The man said, looking at Heidi who nodded her head, "how have you been?"

"It is Heidi now," Heidi said, pulling Stephanie down beside her, "I'm sure you have seen me on the television."

The woman nodded her head and said, "we have, Maria, I-"

"Why did you abandon me?" Heidi asked, her voice steady, "Why did it have to go that far?"

"You have to see it from our view, Maria," The man said looking at Heidi, who gripped the bottom of her dress tightly, "Your mother was pregnant when you started to act oddly, we were concern about your younger sibling."

Heidi closed her eyes and said, "So, I have three siblings, all males, right?"

Heidi's parents gave her a look and then the woman said, her voice rising, "See! This is why we dropped you off at that place! Do you know how hard it was to explain to the other parents why you weren't allowed to join children for activities! It's because our daughter was a freak! Seeing things, hearing voices in the walls! Not only that, you acted so old! It was like you were a 70 year old in a 5 year old body! When I found out I was pregnant, I knew that I didn't want you around my baby! We should have dropped you off at an institution! I wish I never had you! I knew something was off with you while you were in my womb, they told us at the end of the eighth month that you were dead in me, and when they took you out of me, you began to live again! You were dead for 2 hours! I knew something was off about you, I knew it, I should have…I should have done something drastic to make sure you never harmed anyone."

Stephanie felt the anger in her rise. She got up to speak her mind, but Heidi grabbed her and said in a soft voice, "Come on Stephanie, I think it is time we left."

Heidi got up and then asked, "Do my brothers know about me?"

"No, we made sure to get rid of any trace of you, we told the neighbors you had died from cancer, and we gave everything of yours to charity." Heidi's father said softly, looking at Heidi, who nodded her head.

As Heidi grabbed the door handle and opened it, Stephanie heard the woman say to Heidi, "Don't come back Maria, you're not welcomed here."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The moment Stephanie had arrived back to the house, Heidi was out the car and off to the gardens. Stephanie shook her head and turned seeing the rest of the group waiting for them. Stephanie walked up to them and told them what had happened. Jeanne sat down on the steps and said, "They didn't tell her that, those heartless fiends."

Lester shook his head and said, "That poor woman, why did she go to them? did she expect a happy welcome? They did leave her at a children's home."

Carlos turned watching Heidi sit down on the stone bench, her body slouched down. He turned to everyone and said, "She wanted closure, she had been a child when they gave her away, not old enough to know why, but old enough to remember that they had abandoned her. She wanted to know why they had gotten rid of her, she had been given a watered down story, her parents gave her the real story, her mother didn't want her around her brothers."

Diesel shook her head and then he and Samuel went to the gardens. Stephanie hugged Carlos and said, "To just be abandoned like that, it's so horrible! That poor woman!"

Heidi leaned into the body that slid next to her on the bench. She nuzzled Diesel's neck and whispered, "I just needed to know, I just needed to know why they abandoned me, I found out Diesel, it was like I had been a burden on them, Diesel, they made me feel so horrible!"

Samuel gathered Heidi up in his arms and said, "You were never a burden, you were just born to a group of people who don't know a good thing when they see it. You are a blessing, Heidi, a wonderful blessing, you touch everyone you meet, and the people who cast you aside so are fools, and don't know what they've thrown out. You Heidi are a gift from above. I am honored that you have chosen me as a lover and as a friend."

Diesel kissed Heidi gently and said, "The same goes for me too, Heidi, you bought joy to our lives, and didn't even know it, did you know, that our parents had been drug addicts and sold us to drug dealer for a fix? We were force to become drug mules when we were little boys. When we got to the children's home, we saw nothing good of life, until we met you. You made us see that yes, there is good in the world, that there's something pure and bright to live for, without you, Heidi, we wouldn't be here."

Heidi let out a sob and said, "I did not know, Diesel, Samuel, oh god, I thought you two- you guys had it rougher than me!"

Diesel and Samuel hugged Heidi and kissed her cheek. They held her as she began to cry for a life she never had, and for the life she would have with these two men.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie couldn't shake the feeling of dread from her body. Something was going to happen, but she didn't know what. They were in Georgia now, in Atlanta, for a show. Heidi had been on stage for about an hour now, playing songs and dancing. Stephanie had felt good about this for a bit, but then then sense of dread came in. when she told Carlos this, he had told her that her gut feelings were never wrong and that they should be on edge. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet, but Stephanie had a feeling something would happen. Even the dog/fox, which was now as big as an Irish wolfhound, paced the backstage, looking agitated. Diesel and Samuel were on edge too, as if they sensed something that Stephanie couldn't.

Heidi was in the middle of a ballad, when the lights on stage went off and the large blank screen lit up. Stephanie walked forward, seeing a video pop on the screen. There was a woman in a hospital bed, sitting up holding the blankets close to her chest. She had gauze wrapped around her face. Stephanie knew that woman, it was Heidi, it was Heidi in the hospital bed.

"_So..is the damage to my eyes permanent?" The Heidi in the video asked softly, her head bent, "Does that mean I am truly blind?"_

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, but yes, you are blind, the accident on the stage has left you without any sight. We're so sorry, we've tried everything we could to restore it." A doctor told Heidi, who began to sob softly, burying her head in her hands._

Stephanie watched as Heidi fell to her knees on the stage, her eyes wide with horror, in her hands was a white note card. Heidi ran her fingers over the card and then began to sob loudly. As she cried, she screamed, "Leave me alone! I have nothing for you! Leave me be, you can never have me!"

Heidi was talking to her stalker, this was her stalker doing! Stephanie ran out onto the stage and led Heidi off the stage and into her dressing room. Stephanie now knew what would happen. The Tour was over, until Heidi's stalker could be found and stopped.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne rubbed her tired eyes, talking to the last new reporter that had been given a press pass to the conference she set up for Heidi. Heidi had sat down at the start of the conference and confessed she had been blind for two years from an accident she had on stage. The press had had a field day, sking her all these questions. Heidi had gotten another migraine and had to be led off the podium where the conference was being held, leaving Jeanne to deal with the mess. When they found Heidi's stalker, Jeanne was going to kill them herself. Jeanne got up from her perch and left the conference. She met up with Stephanie and Carlos and said, "Find a place to take her, we're not leaving it for a while, not until her stalker is caught."

Samuel frowned in concern as Heidi threw up in the garbage bin beside the bed she was lying in. He passed her a cup of water and the said softly ,"The Migraines have gotten worse, haven't they?"

"Yes, I get them all the time now, I do not know why, Samuel," Heidi said softly, laying back down in the bed with a sigh, "I do believe it is my stalker's doing. When Youssef's body parts were thrown at me on stage, I had gotten a migraine before it happened. The migraines prevent me from seeing how my stalker got away with doing what they are doing."

"Heidi, sweetness, you got a nosebleed with this one, I think it's time something is done, the spirit warder cannot protect you, since the threat is not a spirit. The stone can only protect you to an extent. Heidi I say we put up wards around your head, so your stalker can't give you migraines," Samuel said looking at the woman who shook her head no.

"I cannot ward my mind, I have tried, when my stalker started to stalk me, the only thing we can do is to stop them, before I get a migraine that gives me a stroke." Heidi said downing two horse pills, "And before I get addicted to pain killers. I told Bobby to stop giving morphine, and to start giving me Advil. I cannot become dependent on medicine."

Samuel, ran a hand over Heidi's forehead and said, "I know, sweetness, I know, get some rest now, the dream catcher and the spirit warder will protect you while you sleep."

"Stay with me, Samuel," Heidi asked softly, her eyes drooping close, "I do not want to be alone right now."

"Okay," Samuel said, climbing into the bed with Heidi, who wrapped herself around his body, "pleasant dreams, Heidi."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel tossed his cup of coffee at the flat screen TV in rage, causing it to break on contact. It startled Lester out of his zone, and made him raise his eyebrow to look at the man. Diesel turned to Lester and said, "Can you believe these people?! She's blind, not an invalid! Shit, she's the greatest thing ever, and then they find out she's blind and now she's a fucking poser! That woman has so much talent! I fucking hate humans!"

Lester coughed softly and then said, "Hey man, you need to calm down, Heidi needs you to be in tip top shape. Don't let these mangy mutts rile you up. All they care about is perfection. Heidi is perfect the way she is, but they don't give a fuck, you know…let them talk anyways, they're nothing to us."

Diesel sighed an dleaned back in the couch he was sitting on. Lester was right, he had to calm down, Heidi needed them all right now to not lose their cool. The poor woman, she went through so much in so little time. Bobby was seriously considering putting Heidi on anti-depressants, it had gotten so bad.

"Yeah, your right man, Heidi needs us all right now, and not in a mood too," Diesel said rubbing his palms on his jeans, "Fuck, this is getting bad man, I don't know what we're going to do, the note Heidi got stated that soon, they would make a move, very soon, we don't know how soon though, that's the problem."

(~~~~~~~~~)

They returned to Virginia, back to Diesel's place. It was quite secluded and thanks to Diesel's gifts, had wards around it that made unwelcomed guests forget why they came to the area. They had been there for a few weeks; May was beginning to fade away into hot June. The time away from everything was doing them all some good.

Heidi let out a soft sigh of content, feeling ice cubes run down her nude back. It was a hot and lazy June afternoon. Everyone had left to go swimming in the lake, except for Heidi, who didn't know how to swim, and Diesel, who had a severe case of hydrophobia. The two took advantage of the empty home, making love on every flat surface they could find. They were now in the garden, lounging on a blanket, with a bowl of ice cubes between their bodies.

Diesel leaned down and licked the trail of wetness from Heidi's back. The two did have some clothes on, but then they had gotten frisky and took them off in the heat of passion. Diesel loved it, when he had alone time with Heidi. He knew that his brother loved having alone time with Heidi too. Being in a relationship with the same woman was hard on them all. How they were doing it, he had no clue, but it was the most wonderful experience he ever had.

Diesel turned Heidi on her back, kissed her lovingly as he cupped her breast, plucking her nipples with nimble fingers. He watched as Heidi arched her back in bliss, biting her lips as the pleasure coursed through her. Diesel kissed her softly, and then began to lean down and kissed her, sucking on the pulse on her neck, causing her to whimper in bliss. He trailed kisses down her body before he attacked her nipples with his lips and teeth.

Heidi cried out, running her hands through his thick blond hair. he lavished her breast with attention, before he kissed her stomach, spreading her thighs open. Heidi shook, feeling Diesel lick a trail of fire up and down her thighs, deliberately missing her wet slit. Heidi whined, digging her hands into Diesel's locks again, "Diesel! Please! Stop teasing me!"

Diesel chuckled, kissing the juncture to Heidi's thigh and buttocks, "So demanding," before he leaned down and proceeded to lick his way to Heidi's waiting pussy. Heidi arched her back and seized up her orgasm quick and intense. Diesel sat up and pressed a finger against her sensitive clit, slowly he began to rub it, watching Heidi whimper and squeal as she had multiple orgasms from his finger. After a few moments, Diesel dropped his finger, watching Heidi lay limp on the blanket, her chest heaving from the orgasms she had. Diesel watched as Heidi got up on her knees and slink over to him. She nuzzled his cock with her face and purred, "Mmm, I really want to taste this, Diesel."

Diesel groaned, leaning back on one arm as Heidi's mouth covered his cock. He buried a hand in her locks, guiding her head up and down his cock. Heidi licked the sensitive tip, collecting the precum that oozed from the tip. Diesel could not contain the growl he had deep in his throat. Even if Heidi couldn't see how hot she was, he could. Heidi was an amazing lover. The way her sightless amber eyes looked up at him, hooded and glazed with desire and arousal, it made him even harder. She didn't know how much her gaze affected him, as she ran her tongue around his sensitive head. Shit, this woman had had him all twisted up, since he was 13 years old and full of testosterone and hormones.

Heidi sat up and slowly slid her body over his, lowering herself onto his cock, causing them both to groan from it all. Heidi rocked her hips slowly, her head tucked in Diesel's neck. Diesel had a one arm grip on her, thrusting in her deeply. The kissed each other, their tongues dancing with each other. Heidi lifted her head, gasping softly with pleasure as Diesel made love to her. It wasn't sex, it was love making, that's all it could be.

Heidi leaned forward and whispered in Diesel's ear, "I love you," making him cum inside her, "I love you, I love you…"

They lay together, breathing softly, entwined with each other. Diesel kissed Heidi's cheek and said, "I love you too, sweetheart…'

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Samuel hummed softly, lounging on the sandy bank of the lake, while Stephanie told him what Heidi's real mother told Heidi. He made a face as Stephanie told him that Heidi had been born dead.

"She was born dead?!" Samuel snapped, sitting up, "Well, now, no wonder why her parents acted the way they did."

"What do mean?" Jeanne asked, walking over to the man, her hands on her hips, "It's not like she wanted to be abandoned."

Samuel coughed and said in a low voice, "It's more of a religious thing, which turned into something of a superstitious thing. Heidi may have really been abandoned because of the fact she was born dead. Years ago, uber religious people believed that when a child died in childbirth, the soul of the child left the child's body, so if a child came back to life, they believed that the child's soul had been replaced with a demonic spirit. Back then, the baby was killed to prevent the spirit from maturing. Not true, might I add, but there are people around who still believe that bull hockey. Heidi just had the misfortune to be born to some of the religious nuts."

"I've noticed that Heidi has had a lot of misfortune happen around her," Stephanie said, sitting up, "Is it a curse?"

"Most likely, and I don't think it's from her stalker either," Samuel said softly, looking thoughtful, "I think it's from her mother, her real mother. After being near Heidi and what she experiences, her mother might have simply wished that Heidi felt the 'pain' she felt while dealing with her as a child. Festering curses, as we like to call them, they rot and fester away for a long period of time, and when they're expelled, it's pretty bad."

"Curses, so if this is a curse that has been sitting in Heidi for years and it has just expelled," Carlos started, looking over to Samuel, "She's 26, she was maybe curses as a baby…all her life I guess."

"26 years is a hell of a long time for a curse to sit," Stephanie said looking over to Carlos and Jeanne, "She just wanted to be loved by them."

Jeanne sighed and said, "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell me that she had been abandoned by her family, I would have listened, I would have done something different…"

Stephanie placed a hand on Jeanne's arm saying, "It's okay, Jeanne, you can do something now, you can be there for her, we all can be now."

"Let's go back and see Heidi, I bet you 50 bucks that she and Diesel are doing it!" Samuel said with a leer, getting up from his spot on the lake shore.

TBC….


	17. Taken

Chapter 17, enjoy!

not mine, yada, yada, I know!

Warning, Smut! and some gore!

Taken

White hot fury, that's all they felt. How dare she, how dare they all! How dare those Porter brothers taint what was there's! Heidi was supposed lose her virginity to them! not to those fucking Porter brothers. Well, she will pay, they will all pay, Heidi will pay more so, they would have do a punishment so severe, it would shake Heidi down to her very soul, her very pure white soul. The person looked up at the house that held the sleeping family. They were all snuggled up in their beds, oblivious to the dangers that lurked outside on their front porch. Five pretty little children, and their parents, how sweet. They couldn't wait or the final stop of the tour, Heidi would be in their clutches soon, as will the donor of Heidi's new blue eyes.

The person opened the door to the house easily and closed it behind them, locking it shut, let the horrors began.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie held Carlos's hand as they walked through the busy streets of Richmond. It had been a great idea for them all to come down to Virginia's capital and enjoy what it had to offer. They spent most of it in the art museum and the interactive science museum. With Diesel Samuel and Lester, it was like taking a bunch of children out on a field trip. The men would touch things, go into areas they knew they weren't supposed to be in, and then fluster the security guards in the museum. If it wasn't for the fact that Heidi was with them, they would have been kicked out hours ago. They had lunch at the science museum, eating freeze dried food that astronauts ate it wasn't as appetizing as Stephanie thought it would be. They were now walking down one of Richmond's most famous street called Carytown.

Stephanie smiled watching as Heidi held onto Diesel, and Samuel held her free hand. Her eyes were covered in over sized glasses and she wore a pair of shorts and a tank top with sandals. Diesel and Samuel were good for Heidi, they made whatever shell she had on fall off. She smiled more, she had an air of happiness around her,all thanks to the two men that were leading her down the busy street.

"Babe, I can see the smoke coming from your ears, something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about Heidi and the two men in her life," Stephannie said looking up at Carlos as they walked down the road, "They're doing wonders for the woman, she doesn't seem so reclusive as she use to be."

Carlos had to agree with Stephanie, Heidi no longer looked lonely, in fact the threesome had taken to being affectionate in public as well, which had caused something of a scandal. Luckily Jeanne was able to smooth it over about some look alike posing as Heidi, who had gone into hiding after her blindness had been revealed. Some people would believe anything. Though with Diesel and Samuel around, Heidi wasn't being accosted, nor asked for autographs. The glares they sent people deterred even the most brave fans. Heidi would be quite safe from her fans.

"Oh, let us go to that chocolate shop, I heard they have chocolate from all over the world and I would love some chocolates from Belgium," Heidi said turning her head in the direction of the chocolate shop.

"I hope they have like a chocolate paint set, so I can draw all over you with some warm chocolate, Gina baby," Lester purred to Jeanne, earning a slap to his face, "Ow, baby, what'd I say?"

"No one needs to know about our sex life!" Jeanne said, her face red with a mixture of rage and embarrassment, "Besides, melted Hershey chocolate will do."

Stephanie giggled at Jeanne, but the giggle faded off as Carlos whispered, "Now that sounds like a delicious idea, you covered in chocolate, and I have to lick it all off you…"

Stephanie waved a hand over her face and said, "Is it just me, or did it hotter all of a sudden?"

"Babe," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's neck as they walked up to the small chocolate store, "Sounds like a plan…."

"Shut up Carlos, maybe later," Stephanie said entering the sweet smelling shop, "Oh wow…all this chocolate, I have to get it all!"

"Babe, don't say that, you're making my teeth hurt," Ranger winced, but followed Stephanie through the tiny shop, "There is chocolate from all over the world."

"Indeed," Jeanne said to Carlos as she and Lester started throwing chocolates in a hand basket, "We'll have to take them all!"

"Save some for me!" Stephanie hissed, grabbing for the same pack of Swiss truffles that Jeanne reached for.

Heidi smiled softly at her friends antics, picking up the exotic pink peppercorn and vanilla chocolate. She couldn't wait to try this one, it sounded great. Diesel and Samuel were busy picking out candies that they knew would make Heidi happy. As Heidi walked past a table that had samples of peanut butter, she felt her stomach lurch and the next thing she knew she felt the bile rise up in her throat. She let out a choking sound, before she turned to Samuel and Diesel, holding her mouth. Diesel was the first to see her, and he quickly led her out of the shop so she could throw up in the restroom of the café that was beside it.

"You okay, sweetness?" Samuel asked, as Heidi sipped a cup of hot ginger tea, "Are you ill or something?"

"No, it was just the scent of some of those candies, they were too strong," Heidi said as she finished her tea, "I am alright now."

Stephanie sighed looking down at Heidi who smiled at the group, no matter what Heidi said, they knew she wasn't fine. Though she hadn't had any more things come in from her stalker, Stephanie knew that new threats and vision lingered in the back of Heidi's mind, so she was always on edge. Of course no one in the group would say that out loud, and make Heidi sad, but Heidi knew that they knew that it wasn't fine, it was the fact they didn't say anything about that she was grateful for.

"Let's take you home," Jeanne said going over to Heidi, but Heidi held a hand up for her to stop.

"No, you guys, stay enjoy the city, Diesel and Samuel will take me home," Heidi said standing up slowly, "Enjoy yourselves, don't come back tonight, get a hotel room and enjoy each other."

Stephanie blushed hard at the words that Heidi told them, "Okay Heidi we sure will enjoy Richmond, just take it easy for the night, okay?"

"I will, do not worry," Heidi said wrapping an arm around Diesel's arm and holding Samuel's hand, "I will see you all later."

The two men waved goodbye to Jeanne, Stephanie Carlos and Lester, and then led Heidi off to a private place, where could disappear with a soft pop. Jeanne shook her head and said, "I'm worried about that woman, she needs to be placed in a fucking bubble."

"She has two strong men looking after her now," Lester said, wrapping an arm around Jeanne's waist, "come on, let's go get an early dinner, and hit up a night club."

"Sounds like a plan," Carlos said grabbing Stephanie's hand and following Lester and Jeanne down the busy street.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a sigh as she walked upstairs to the bedroom. She had had this odd feeling for the past two weeks, and was trying to figure out what it was. She had been very sick and very fatigue and certain foods made her sick. She hadn't told anyone about it, she was hoping it would past soon. Heidi opened the door to the master bedroom, slipped her shoes off, and then climbed on the bed, where she pulled her shorts off and her tank top, leaving her in only a white bra and panties. She could feel the hungry looks on her body as she situated herself on the soft blankets. Heidi tured to Samuel and Diesel and said in a soft voice, "we can enjoy ourselves now, and I can rest later."

Heidi slid the straps to her bra down her arms, and pop the front clasp , causing her small breast to roll out of their confines. She pulled at one nipple and rolled the other one with her other fingers, moaning in pleasure, her blind eyes half closed.

Diesel groaned softly watching Heidi play with her breast, watching those small hands slid down her soft stomach and under the band of those cute white panties.

"You little minx," Samuel purred, walking over to where Heidi lay, "so cute, and horny," his large fingers running over Heidi's breast, watching as the nipples puckered in excitement, "Oh yes, you are quite randy…"

Heidi could only shudder in pleasure as a mouth closed over her breast, sucking in as much as it could. Samuel moaned softly, his fingers finding Heidi's finger inside of her panties. Samuel looked up at his older brother and said, "Don't just stand there, brother, there's another breast that needs attention."

Diesel walked over to Heidi's form and leaned down , grabbing the other free breast with his hands. He watched as Heidi arched her back and squealed as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. Diesel leaned down and took the hard nipple between his mouth, his hands finding the waistband of her panties and pulling them off her, leaving her bare.

Samuel opened her thighs, letting go of her breast, and slid in between so that he could taste Heidi. Heidi arched her back as a tongue snaked out and lapped at her wet pussy, gently licking at the sensitive inner lips and playing with her clitoris which was swollen now, the hood pulled away from it. Diesel swooped in and kissed her thoroughly, his tongue plundering her mouth, and his fingers playing with both breast.

Heidi was in sensory overload, the strong scent of male and musk, the feeling of Diesel kissing her, his fingers playing with her breast, the way Samuel's warm and moist tongue licked every nook and cranny of her pussy. The lewd sounds they were making from their tongues, it had Heidi on the edge of a large orgasm.

Samuel pulled away, as did Diesel, leaving Heidi to whimper from their lost and confusion, "What are you two doing?! Come back I want to come!"

"We know you do, baby," Diesel said as he stripped his clothes off, "But we also have all night to make you cum several times."

Samuel pulled his clothes off and then added, "By the time we're done, you'll pass out from all the sex we'll be having."

Heidi sat up and said, "hurry up, I want you both, at the same time."

Diesel wrapped an arm around Heidi's waist and lifted her up. Samuel came up behind Heidi and kissed her, helping Diesel sit down on the edge of the bed. Heidi groaned as Diesel slid into her, bottoming out, their pelvic pressed together. She tried to bounce on his cock, but Samuel held her still saying, "Don't move, don't move a single muscle, and relax."

Heidi whimpered but went still. She let out a low whine, feeling fingers at the tight pucker that was hidden between her bottom. Samuel and Heidi had had anal sex several times, but to do this while Diesel was still in her, she didn't know what to expect.

Finger lubed with special oils pushed into her tight opening, causing her to gasp in pleasure and lean forward so that her head was buried in Diesel's neck. Diesel himself was running gentle fingers up and down her spine as his brother prep her for what would come. Samuel ran an oiled covered hand over his rock hard cock, and then lined it up, pushing slowly into Heidi who bit Diesel's neck as she was stretched. She arched her back as the delicious burn coursed through her. Oh goodness, why hadn't they tried this earlier?! It felt so good, to be filled by her men. They were hers no one else could have them, Diesel and Samuel Porter belonged to Heidi!

When Samuel reached as far as he could, Heidi leaned back, kissed him deeply and said in a low voice full of lust, "Mine…"

She then leaned over and kissed Diesel and hissed, "Mine as well….."

"Oh you are very possessive," Diesel said as he jerked up into Heidi, who yelped in pleasure, "Oh did you like that?"

"She sure did, the wonton thing," Samuel said as Heidi squeezed around him tightly, "She's like a vice on my dick, let's show her what the Porter brothers can do."

Heidi let out a low moan as Samuel pulled out of her and pushed back in, and just as he pushed into her, Diesel pulled out of her, they were creating a rhythm, Diesel pushing in as Samuel pulled out, alternating strokes. It had Heidi slacked jawed, gripping their shoulders with pleasure. Heidi could hardly breath, as she rocked back and forth in between the two bodies. She let out a long gasp and then said, "More! Faster! Do me faster!" her fingernails raking at bare skin, "faster!"

"Who are we to deny a girl!" Diesel said before he and Samuel picked the pace up. They were merciless, pounding into Heidi who could only cry out with each thrust, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. She could feel their cocks rubbing against each other, with only a thin wall of muscles separating them. Heidi cried out as Samuel picked her legs up, spreading them so that Diesel could thrust in even deeper, and so that Samuel could thrust into her faster, using her thighs as leverage. Heidi could only let out a long cry as her orgasm hit her, her body jerking from the force of it. Diesel had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself. those wonderful muscles contracted around their cocks so deliciously, it had them cumming deep in her limp form, groaning loudly in pleasure.

They lay together on the bed, breathing harshly. Heidi got up and slid out the bed and said, "I need to use the restroom, I will be back in a moment."

Diesel and Samuel watched as Heidi limped off into the bathroom, they would have been a bit more concerned if it wasn't for the fact that Heidi had a shit eating grin on her face.

Heidi used the toilet and then got up and washed her face to cool down herself. Heidi liftd her head, she gasped, looking down at her stomach. No wonder why she was so sick. There in the middle of where her stomach or abdomen was located were two white dots, two white small souls.

"I am pregnant," Heidi said with a smile, rubbing her stomach, "I am with twins!"

Heidi smiled and turned walking quickly out the bathroom, "Diesel, Samuel I am-"

The pain hit Heidi so hard, she barely had time to do anything. It hit her like a lightning bolt, right in the middle of her head. Heidi fell to her knees, her eyes wide with pain and horror, the scream caught in her throat. She gripped her head tightly and rolled to her side, gasping for air. The visions that ran through her head, children tiny children being slaughtered so violently, forced to watch with their own small eyes as their killer plucked out their organs. The pain! It hurt so badly, Heidi felt as though her brain was being ripped in two, that's all it could be, her brain being torn up into tiny pieces. She didn't even register the hands that were on her body, or the voices yelling out her name, telling her to focus on them. the pain was so horrible! She could fill the blood pouring out of nose, sliding down the back of her throat, she could feel it sliding out her ear canal, why was she bleeding out of her ears. She gurgled on the blood inside of her throat, gripping her head, seizing up and convulsing on the floor from the pain. They were all being killed one by one, the family of seven tied up and forced to watch as their family member was killed in front of them. no one was spared, and each and every one of them went through what felt like hours of pure hell.

The scream that had been covered by blood released itself, and Heidi let out a screech of agony, her mouth foaming with blood, her back arching so taut , she almost snapped her back, if not for the strong hands holding her down. As the last poor soul passed on, a black figure, they had no soul turned as if to stare at Heidi and croak, "I will have you…." And then in an instant, the vision was gone, as was the pain, and Heidi went still, her blind amber eyes open and dull, her body still, she wasn't even breathing, all the while, blood oozed from her ears and nose.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a low moan as Carlos lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the hotel room he got for them. they had just spent the night in one of the city's most busiest club, dancing for several hours to the deep thumping of the bass. It had gotten Stephanie all worked up as they had danced close to each other, the way Carlo's big hand grabbed at Stephanie's hips pulling her close to the large erection that was hidden in the black slacks he wore. He had kissed her neck and her ears, singing the lyrics of all the Spanish songs that had been playing in the club in her ears. Stephanie needed Carlos and she needed him now!

The moment they were out of the club and headed to the high end hotel they were staying in, Stephanie had been on him, kissing him, biting at his lips, her hands running up and down that toned body of his. Oh sweet Jesus, she needed him more than ever.

Carlos closed the door to the hotel room and said, "Babe, strip, now," dropping Stephanie on the large bed in their room.

Stephanie shivered, but took off the light blue dress she wore to the club. She kicked the dress off to the side and smiled coyly, spreading her legs to show Carlos that she wasn't wearing any panties, and that she was hairless. Stephanie watched as Carlos's eyes darkened with lust and he pulled his shirt off, and shucked out of his pants, revealing the massive erection that had been hidden in them. Stephanie's mouth watered looking at Carlos's erection. She slid off the bed, got down on her knees, and then grabbed the erection that stood in front of her face. She stuck her tongue out and took a long swipe at it, earning low groan from Carlos as she lapped at the head of his cock.

Carlos hissed, watching Stephanie lick the head of his cock, he'd never get tired of this image, of Stephanie in front of him, licking at his dick. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, though watching his cock go in and out of her pussy was ahead of this image. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being and would make sure she didn't go without, sexually or any other way. This would be his future wife, his other half. Carlos ran a hand through Stephanie's hair and said, "I'll never get enough of you, Babe."

"Good," Stephanie said as she took the head of his cock into her, "Don't want you to," then she began to bob up and down his dick, taking her time as she did, taking more of him as she bobbed downward. Her tongue swept the bottom of his cock, and Stephanie could fill him jerk slightly into her mouth, he was holding back, but the pleasure was becoming too much for Carlos. Stephanie smiled and then began to use her hands to play with his sac, earning a low hiss from the man above her.

"Dios, Babe," Carlos said, before he snapped his hips and began to pump into Stephanie's mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Stephanie closed her eyes and relaxed her throat, enjoying the sensation of Carlos going in and out of her mouth, tasting the bittersweet precum that ran over her tongue.

Carlos pulled out of her mouth saying, "turn around Babe, get on the bed, and get on your hands and knees."

Stephanie clambered on the bed, and got into the position that Carlos wanted her in, shaking her bottom, earning a sharp smack to it, which had her shivering with delight. She felt Carlos run fingers up and down her wet pussy, "Dios, Babe, you're drenched, my dick Is going to slide right up into you."

Stephanie lifted her bottom in the air, and then gasped as Carlos slid in all the way to the hilt, the angle that her bottom was raised up at made it so easy for him to bottom out in her. they had to pause a minute due to the sensations, but then, Carlos pulled out of her, and slammed back into her, setting a fast pace. Stephanie could only moan softly as her body bounced on Carlos's cock, her breast in cupped in his large hands, his finger rolling her pink nipples. She yelped as he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back. Carlos kissed her on her neck and growled, "Your pussy is like a fucking vacuum, Babe, it's sucking me in so deeply, Dios you're driving me wild!"

Stephanie whined and said, "Yes! Fuck me, fuck me! oh your dick feels so good!" thrusting back into Carlos, "Oh shit! I'm going to come! You're dick is making cum Carlos!"

Carlos growled, his hand flying in between Stephanie's thighs to pinch at her clit. The results were instantaneous, Stephanie arched her back and screamed her orgasm, her juices spraying all around. Carlos held her up as her body went slack, thrusting into her one last time before he came deep inside of, roaring her name.

They lay beside each other, basking In the afterglow of some seriously good sex. The basking however was cut short, as someone began pounding on their door.

"Ignore it," Carlos groaned, turning to Stephanie, "They'll leave."

"STEPHANIE! CARLOS, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Jeanne's voice boomed on the other said, "HURRY!"

Carlos groaned and got up, pulling his pants on and opening the door to revel Jeanne who looked frazzled, her eyes full of tears, "Jeanne-"

"Diesel and Samuel had to take Heidi to the hospital, her heart stopped but they were able to get it going again, plus there was severe bleeding in the brain, she's in a coma," Jeanne whispered, the tears pouring now, "The doctor doesn't think she'll come out of it either."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Samuel ran a shaky hand through his hair, watching his brother pace the length of the hospital floor. Heidi had had a vision, that's all it could have been, but it had been so bad, that her body had shut down, if it wasn't for the fact that Samuel had thought fast to shock her heart back to working, Heidi would definitely be dead. The brothers had cleared the blood from her nose, ear and throat and then took straight to the hospital. She was now in a coma, fighting for her life in the ICU. They had called Jeanne who told them that they would be at the hospital in a few hours, since they were still in Richmond and the hospital was close to the Maryland/DC border.

"Damn it!" Diesel growled, punching the wall of the hospital, "If only we were able to ward her mind away from that monster! I'll find that fucking prick and kill him!"

Samuel nodded his head and said, "I want him dead too, Diesel, don't worry, we'll find him and kill him, this stalker has gone too far, I want him seven feet under the ground."

Diesel sighed and said, "What had she seen that made her shut down, that's what I'd like to know," walking over to a chair and sitting beside his brother, "What had shocked her to the core?"

"I don't know," Samuel said softly his knee bouncing, "But I do know this, somebody better come and fucking talk to us soon we've been here for three hours, no one has come out to talk to use, apart from the doctor that's looking over Heidi."

Diesel turned to the door of the ICU ward, feeling something in his gut telling him something wasn't right, not right at all.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The person smiled, looking down at Heidi's still form, finally, Heidi belonged to them. they hadn't meant to send her a vision that violent, but it had to be done to get her in a state of vulnerability. Here she was now, in the hospital bed, in a coma, when she woke out of it, she'd be weak as a newborn kitten.

The person walked over to Heidi's still form and gently ran their fingers over Heidi's face, "Awake, sleeping beauty, your prince is here."

The person watched with a smile as Heidi's eyes moved beneath her eyelids, which fluttered opened to reveal those beautiful blind eyes. Heidi groaned softly and asked in a weak voice, "Where am I?" her head turning in confusion.

"Why, my dear, you're here, in the ICU," The person said, "We were worry you'd never get out of that coma, I'm Doctor Ashley Talon, I'll be your doctor for now on."

Ashley watched with a smile of pure glee, as Heidi's face morphed into pure terror, "You have no soul….."

"No, I don't," Ashley said softly, grabbing Heidi's hand, "I sold it, just to get to you, and now that I have you and your pure soul, I won't ever give you away."

Heidi let out a tiny sob and said, "You murdered Youssef….."

"It doesn't matter now, what matters now is that I have you," Ashley cooed, pulling all the cords and tubes from Heidi's body, "And now, we'll be leaving to go to our forever home, isn't that wonderful, we will have to do something about the spawns you carry now, but I'll wait until your strong enough for that procedure."

Heidi shook her head and tried to cry out for help, but found she had no strength to do so, she was so tired. Ashley lifted her into her arms and said, "You are so perfect, I would gladly sell my soul again for you…..

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie watched as Jeanne paced the floor of the hospital with Diesel. Stephanie knew that Jeanne was worried about Heidi. That poor woman, she had gone through so much and for her to be in a coma now, it was so awful.

"Where is that fucking doctor!" Jeanne snapped before she rounded on Diesel and Samuel, "YOU TWO! don't sit there looking dumb! Go and find a nurse or something!"

Samuel and Diesel jumped up, and with their hands held up, went to find a nurse who could help them out.

"Plum!" Jeanne snapped, her hands on her hips, "go and get some coffee, you look like you're about to pass out! Manoso, you and Lester make sure no reporters of press sneak in."

Carlos kissed Stephanie's cheek and said, "Get something strong, you look very tired babe…"

"I wonder why," Stephanie said before she got up and left to find the 24hr Starbucks that was in the huge hospital.

Stephanie pressed the button to the elevator and watched the doors open. She was mildly surprised to see a person in there, leaning against the wooden walls of the elevator. It was a woman, with shoulder length chestnut colored hair, and bright green eyes. she wore a white doctors coat and held a file in her hand. Stephanie walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go down. For some odd reason, she could hear the warning sirens go off in her head, they were directed at this woman too. Stephanie slowly edged away from the woman who was staring at the door of the elevator, her green eyes even brighter, what was wrong with this woman?

"Blue eyes, your blue eyes are so perfect," The woman said softly, her head turning to Stephanie, "So perfect…."

Stephanie cried out as the elevator lurched to a stop, she had to hold on to the railing to stop herself from falling. The lights flickered in the elevator car and Stephanie watched as the woman advanced on her.

"So perfect, just like Heidi, and to think, all I had to do was wait for you to fall into my lap…" The woman said with a smile.

Stephanie opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, what happened to her voice?! The woman smiled and said, "No need to scream, no one can help you now, it's just me you and those perfect blue eyes…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The poor nurse that Samuel and Diesel accosted was close to tears as Jeanne exploded in her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HEIDI HADN'T BEEN CHECKED IN!" Jeanne boomed glaring at the nurse, "WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!"

"I-i-I'm sorry, but there is no Heidi here," The nurse said looking through the tablet she carried, "None at all, what's the doctor's name you two met?"

"Ashley Talon," Diesel said watching the nurse go through the tablet, "Heidi should be here, in room 45 of the ICU unit."

"I'm sorry but there's no doctor here by that name, nor is there any patient in room 45 of the ICU room," The nurse said, watching Diesel's face drop in horror, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'll say," Carlos said walking up to the group, holding Stephanie's phone in his hand, "Stephanie is gone, found this in the elevator."

"As is Heidi," Samuel cursed, looking at Carlos, "Her stalker took her, took them both, right from under our noses….."

TBC…..

Reviews are loved, I love the feedback from my readers! please? thank you!


End file.
